Who's the Daddy?
by Diimoziiana
Summary: Continued from the end of Shadow Kiss but there isn't a Strigoi attack, thank god! But Dimitri still leaves Rose - for Tasha. Even I wonder how he became so ... tasteless? So what happens when everyone is reunited at the academy after five long years ...
1. AN

**I'm sure all the fan-fiction readers are getting bored of this story line but I just had to write it. I've tried creating a slightly different atmosphere by adding in a few new characters. **

**This story takes place about five years or so after Shadow Kiss. The cabin scene still takes place but there was never a strigoi attack. Tasha Ozera, yet again, asks Dimitri to be her guardian – and maybe more. Dimitri decides he's ruined Rose's life enough – and endangered the Princess's safety – so he accepts Tasha's offer. Uh-oh, wrong decision.**

**[Short description of the five years]**

**So Rose is left heart broken at the academy. Little does she know she has more trouble to add to her list – I don't know actually maybe this 'more trouble' is for the best, up to you! Nine solid months after Dimitri leaves her, Rose gives birth to two adorable babies. *Son: Mikhail B Hathaway Daughter: Mika B Hathaway* Being shadow-kissed allows her to have a child with another dhampir – cool huh?**

**Rose is coping, some how, with her life and with her angelic but troublesome twins. Her hearts been damaged way beyond repair and she hasn't met up with the father of her children since he left her. At the moment she lives in a house by the academy, where she teaches. Her best friend, Princess Lissa Dragomir, and boyfriend, Christian Ozera, live next door. **

**Her mother, Janine Hathaway, has lost contact with Rose after she refused to tell her who the father of her twins' was. Adrian Ivashkov, Rose's second best friend, is also around. He is irrevocably in love with Rose but does he's best to hide it, although Rose knows all of this. After her former lover, she decided she's too afraid to get into another relationship.**

**The latest news in Rose's world: Eddie Castile is going out with Mia Rinaldi! It was bound to happen one day. Although Eddie is Christian's guardian, while Christian is at the academy or the court he is protected by the wards anyway. **

**[End of short description]**

**Rose, the twins, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie have just spent Christmas at the court with Adrian and Mia but Kirova has asked them back one week early. They come home to find some unexpected – and unwanted – visitors.**

**As Tasha is a royal she has to have two guardians. This new guy is called Ricardo Starov. **

**Tasha is with Dimitri and they – or maybe just Tasha - have some exciting news … you have to read the first chapter to find out! **

**Is Dimitri Belikov seriously acting slightly out of role and jealous? Is this new guardian, Ricardo Starov, acting a bit too comfortable around Tasha? Wait, did he just flirt with Rose? Nah, she would have kicked his butt by now … **

***The twins' names. My little Russian name research gave me Mikhail and Mika. Mikhail is meant to mean 'who is like God' and Mika 'God's child'. So like Mikhail is Rose's little God – in replacement of her other Russian god – and Mika **_**is **_**sort of God's child. You get it? :) Cheesy, I know …**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Urm well the prologue said it all really … hope you enjoy! **

**This story hasn't been beta read because I wanted it up ASAP and I'm sure there are loads of mistakes which I am extremely sorry for …**

**This story is for Poppy Salvatore-Ozera, hope this story makes you smile although I know it's not your 'cup of tea' :)**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything except the story line and extra characters. **

"Mummy, look at that!" shrieked my son, Mikhail, in joy. I looked up just in time to see a tulip burst into flames. I swivelled my head round and glared tediously.

"Christian!" Lissa and I shouted in unison. He grinned back at us sheepishly and gave Mikhail a wink. I groaned; Christian was such a pain sometimes! He knew he wasn't allowed to play around with fire – his element - like that; especially not with my kids around.

"Come here Mike," I said calling him over. I shifted my sleeping daughter, Mika, onto one side and reached my hand out to Mikhail. He strutted over and pouted at me.

"'S'not fair," he moaned. God what was it now? "You always carry Mika!"

Before I could say anything Christian came to the rescue, I think he was trying to relief himself from my wrath.

"How about a piggy back from me instead?" he asked. Mikhail pretended to think about it and Christian gave him another sly wink. "What do you think about that, squirt?"

"Okay!" Mikhail said grinning back up at Christian. Hmm, what could they be planning now? Mikhail climbed onto Christians back and they both immediately started whispering.

_Those two are like partners in crime,_ I heard Lissa say through the bond. I looked up at her and we both rolled our eyes. We left Mikhail and Christian and lead our little party towards our houses.

When we had all graduated Kirova had asked each of us to stay and teach at the school. Lissa taught the magic classes, Christian culinary science, and Eddie and I trained novices. I was part time though because of Mikhail and Mika. Kirova could hardly dump us in the staff dorms, Lissa being a princess and all and me with kids, so we had built two little three bedroom houses at the edge of the school.

It was about fifteen minutes walk from the airstrip to the school and another twenty minutes around campus. We could have easily borrowed a few buggies but we decided our legs needed a bit of exercise after the long journey.

I momentarily reached my hand towards the giant, gold locket that hg on my neck. Adrian had given it to me earlier on this morning as a birthday present. The locket held eight photos; me, Mikhail, Mika, Lissa and Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mia, a photo of us all. The last frame was empty; he'd decided I could put my own photo there.

I flipped the locket open to the seventh sheet. We had taken the photo yesterday at the court. I smiled thinking about Adrian, Eddie and Mia. Eddie practically lived in Lissa's house but he had decided to spend the Christmas holidays at the court.

We still had a week off as term began a week from tomorrow, my birthday, New Year's Day. We were meant to still be at the court but Kirova had asked us back early. We hadn't found out why yet though.

I suddenly came back from my little day dream when I felt a sudden tickle at my feet. I looked down to see a circle of fire snake around my boots. For god sake couldn't the damn boy see that I was holding a child?

"Christian!" exclaimed Lissa. But he was completely focused on the fire and Mikhail was dying with laughter on his back. Oh, he thought this was hilarious did he?

"What the fu—" I said in a slow deadly voice as we rounded the last corner. I stopped dead on my tracks and Lissa bumped into me.

Standing outside Lissa's door wee three people, two of whom I didn't recognize. My heart skipped a beat and I automatically tightened my hold on Mika.

"Mummy, were you about to say the naughty word?" Mikhail giggled. I gave him a quick withering look.

"Mike, honey, why don't you come over home with me as Lissa and Christian have some err guests," I hesitated on the last word. Lissa and Christian frowned; they hadn't seen the trio at heir doorstep yet.

"But I wanna play with Unky Chrissie," he complained in a surprisingly, annoying tone.

"Later," I said sharply.

"No!" he growled back, clinging on to Christian's back fiercely. I was beginning to get really irritated and the new comers were looking over at us.

Christian quickly took control of the situation, sensing my unease. He whispered into Mikhail's ears. I raised my eyebrows when his eyes lit up and he enthusiastically jumped off Christian's back and ran to me. Christian just shook his head at me and chuckled.

I lead the twins towards my house while Lissa and Christian went to investigate their guests. I slowed down a bit, wanting them to get inside so I didn't have to see them properly. But Mikhail started doing what he does best; whinging.

I took a deep breath and quickened my pace so that I now had my son chasing after me. I casually opened my door, acting like a normal mother not wanting to intrude on my neighbours. They managed to disregard me except for one person. I purposely looked away from _him _but I could feel his eyed on me.

It was dusk soon, and when Mika had woken up, I gave my twins their dinner. After a quick bath, which included me getting drenched in soapy water as well, I read them a quick story and they soon fell asleep.

I think that's when it finally cracked through my thick skull and registered in my brain. The father of my babies was next door. Hey, I'm not freaking out! Maybe it hasn't registered after all and I'm trying to convince myself that it was someone else I saw. Or I'm just getting totally confused.

I gave up and retired to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and then concentrated on Lissa. Letting myself relax and allowing her mind to overrule my own. She was preparing dinner. Lissa cannot cook. It was a simple fact. Hmm, this should be interesting.

_She was moving around the kitchen, rather helplessly if you ask me. I noticed a heavily pregnant woman leaning over the breakfast table, she looked familiar but I couldn't put a name over her. She wore baggy trousers and a maternity top; her stomach was huge, I guessed at least eight months. She had jet black hair and she was probably beautiful once but for the scars that covered her face. It were the eyes that hit me though … they were ice blue … they were the Ozera eyes!_

_I groped around Lissa's head searching for the dreaded answer. Unbelievable; I was at the moment staring at Tasha Ozera who was holding Dimitri Belikov's child._

_Lissa turned around so that she was facing the dining room. Sitting at the table were the men; Christian, Tasha's second guardian and the man himself, Dimitri Belikov. From the very little information I could get, this new guardian went after the name Ricardo Starov._

"_Isn't Rose going to join us for dinner?" I shivered slightly when Dimitri spoke my name. _

"_Yes, why don't you go and invite her Christian?" Tasha asked. Ugh, the one thing I hated about her was that she was nice – that's sickly nice._

"_Urm, to be honest I don't think she's going to listen to me. How about I get dinner and you go get her, Liss?" Christian asked. How could one person be so understanding and idiotic at the same time? Moreover, I was hoping Lissa would poison some one tonight. _

"_Of course," Lissa said. She whispered thanks to him as she walked past him. I quickly drove out of her head._

I knew Lissa would try and convince me to go to hers. I quickly ran down my stairs, taking two steps at a time. Our houses were connected so Lissa didn't have to come through the front door. Instead we had two secret 'Narnia' doors in our dining rooms and in the small guest rooms.

I rummaged through the fridge and grabbed some cheese. I decided to make myself a quick toasty. In about half a minute Lissa walked in through the dining room.

"Hey Liss," I greeted her. She eyed the sandwich toaster on which I was tapping my finger on.

"Please Rose! I don't know if I can stand sitting through dinner with _them_," she said giving me the puppy eyes. There were only two people who I had confined in my secret; Lissa and Adrian. Since then she had a certain repulsion to Tasha and only rarely visited her because she didn't want Christian to get suspicious. I sighed.

"Sorry Liss, but what about the twins?" I regretted my words as soon as they came out. Our houses were like one big house and it made no difference if I was in Lissa's side and my kids in our side. However Lissa surprised me by what she said next.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Rose! I didn't even think about him …" she trailed of apologizing. I sighed again.

"What am I going to do Liss?" I asked her in an exasperated tone. She thought about it for a minute.

"Well, I suppose you could … but …" she hesitated.

"Yes?" I asked her curiously. Honestly any idea would sound good to me now.

"You think Adrian will …?" she asked half-nervously afraid of my reaction. Any idea but that one. I inhaled and closed my eyes.

"I don't know if I can," I whispered. "To ask him to do something like that, I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have."

"I know Rose, but Adrian loves you enough, there's nothing else I can think of," she said.

"I'll try," I said opening my eyes. I was a bit taken back to see the worry on her face. "Don't worry about it Liss. Go get some dinner before someone comes looking for you."

After Lissa left I went back into her mind.

"_There you are! We thought Rose had abducted you," Tasha exclaimed. Hah, funny joke – not. Lissa just glared back at her. Christian decided it was time to change the subject._

"_So she's not coming huh?" he asked. Lissa just shook her head. _

_"She still extremely stubborn then," Dimitri chuckled as Lissa and Tasha took their seats while Christian served._

"Actually she's very mature these days," Lissa said curtly. Dimitri shrugged his shoulders. "Kirova even asked her to stay and train the novices after we graduated."

"Ahh, that would be Dimitri's doing," Tasha said in a sweet voice, looking at Dimitri with adoring eyes.

"Sorry?" interrupted Starov. He seemed a little lost.

"Dimitri used to be Rose's mentor," Tasha explained.

"Interesting," he mused. Frankly I didn't find anything interesting about that and apparently neither did Lissa. "So how comes you never mentioned her?"

"Should I have? She was just another student," Dimitri replied, doing that cool thing with his eyebrow. God I hadn't realized how much I'd missed that.

"I don't know, she looked like a real chick when we saw her," he said with a little wink at Lissa. There was a round of different reactions across the table. Tasha giggled inappropriately and I noticed Dimitri's fork pause as it headed towards his mouth. Christian, who had been very quiet throughout the whole exchange, glared at Starov. Lissa caught his hand under the table in order to calm him down.

"You're lucky she isn't around to hear that you know. She would just love to kick your butt for no reason," Lissa snickered. I was disappointed by his response.

"I like the sound of that!" he grinned enthusiastically.

"You seriously don't know what you're asking for," she laughed back at him.

"Fill me in then," he replied. Fantastic, I was going to be the topic of conversation for the rest of dinner. Everyone added a little bit about me, Lissa concentrated on my badassed reputation. I so needed to thank that girl!

"How is she by the way?" Tasha asked coming back to the present. I had been hoping someone else would ask that question but of course it had to be oh ever so nice Tasha.

"She's doing great. Raising two cute kids all--" Christian started but he was cut off by Lissa.

"Hey, hey, I think Rose would like to tell these guys herself who fathered the twins," Lissa insisted. I smiled. Christian looked confused. Dimitri seemed agitated.

"Oh really?" he asked finally.

"Mh-hm. Nothing you would know about, Dimitri. Rose's life has really moved on since you last saw her, oh like five years ago", Lissa said. Ouch, I could almost feel the tension vibrate through the room.

"_I'm glad, I always hoped for the best of all my students" Dimitri smiled, emphasizing on the word student. It seemed as if he knew that I was in Lissa's head at the moment and he had directed the words specifically at me. I was grateful that the conversation soon moved on as Lissa seemed reluctant on adding anything else to the subject.  
_

I swallowed down my dinner and headed upstairs. After a quick shower, I sent Adrian a text and I wasn't surprised when he replied with a few seconds. He would be joining me in my dreams tonight. That sounded … weird?

When I was in bed I recounted the other's conversation about me in my head. Something Dimitri had said troubled me; _she was just another student. _I hadn't thought of it much before now. Did I really hope that after all these years that he might still want me?

If I did have any small ounce of love left for him, then I tucked it away at the back of my mind. Dimitri hurt me big time and now it was payback time. _  
_

**Please review, this story will only continue according to your response!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A huge thanks to all the reviewers, you guys really made me smile :)**

**Thank you especially to Poppy Salvatore-Ozera, my beta reader. **

**This chapter is a sort of a filler and I am extremely sorry if I didn't reach people's expectations … I wanted to introduce the twins properly but I promise to bring in Dimitri & co into the next chapter.**

**Richelle Mead owns everything except story line and extra characters.**

"Adrian!" I yelled, throwing myself at him. He grinned lazily and welcomed me into his arms.

"Nice to see you too, Little Dhampir," he chuckled. After holding me a little longer than would have been friendly, he stepped back and surveyed me from head to toe. If I didn't know better I would have accused him of checking me out. "Your aura ... It's a purplish, twilight blue".

"Urgh! Tell me something I don't already know," I said rolling my eyes at him. When he didn't say anything I added, "So what does that mean, spirit boy?"

"Hmm," he took his time thinking about it. "The purple represents hurt. And the blue ... Loss? I haven't seen your aura this color for years."

That made sense. I looked away from Adrian and suddenly found the fine grains of sand very interesting. (Today's dream was at a beach). I knew what he meant when he said 'for years', as in since the time Dimitri had left me.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" I asked, still not looking up at him.

"I called your name about five times," he said

"Sorry ... just tired I suppose." I mumbled. Hah! What a lame excuse! How I could I be tired? I was sleeping for god sake. Unexpectedly, Adrian lifted my chin with his finger so that he could see my face.

"What's up, Rose? Why did the headmistress ask you back? Are you in trouble?" he asked. As he asked his questions, he smiled. I laughed quietly and smiled back – his eyes gleamed as he stared intently. I sighed heavily and spilled the beans: I recounted everything that had happened since we left the court. I didn't feel like I was giving into him, after all that was the whole point of this meeting.

When I had finished, I watched him carefully. At last he spoke.

"So, what's my part in all of this?" he asked. I was surprised that he had caught on so quickly. "I presume there's something you want me to help you out with."

"Adrian", I hesitated. "You don't know how bad I feel for asking you too ... But you're the only person I can go to ..."

I trailed off mid-sentence. Adrian reached his hands out to hold my face. He gently leaned in and kissed my forehead and pulled me into a warm embrace. That embrace felt strangely safe – safer than I had felt for years.

"I will do anything for you," he whispered in my ear. "Whether that is as your boyfriend, as a big brother or even just a best friend. I will always be here for you, no matter what your choice may be".

"I want to – I _need_ to go and face them Adrian. And I will", I said, the determination strong in my voice. "But I don't want any sympathy from them because I am a single mother. That's where you come in. I don't want to hurt you Adrian ..."

"You want me to take the father role in your family?" he said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Yes," I whispered, tensed for his reaction. And then suddenly he did something that I was not expecting at all; he burst out laughing. I pulled away so that I was facing him and I looked at him questioningly.

"Little Dhampir - Rose," he said. "Is that all? Is that all you were dreading to ask me?"

"Well, yeah. I do have a few more requests though - like how about you come and stay with me at the academy and stuff like that. Why, what did you think I was going to say?" I said curiously.

"Well, I thought it was going to either be something completely random like you wanting another child and me having to go to a sperm bank but you didn't want to be with me or it was going to be something even more random like murdering someone _or _I was going o have to lend you money. I just want you to know that I would do any of those things for you, Rose. Any of them. But this – this is _easy."_

We made a few arrangements for the next day and then parted as I was about to 'wake up'.

I woke up to the usual. From across the hall, I could hear the twins quarrelling about who should go in to the bathroom first. I rolled off my groaning bed and went to break them up.

"But boys take less time, it's a proven fact! Besides you're probably going to spend at least two whole minutes in there!" Mikhail argued.

"I wonder where on earth you get your facts from then," retorted Mika. "You went first yesterday and it's only logical that I go first today."

It was rather entertaining to see my children fighting. However, I wasn't bothered to put up with it today.

"Yes, its Mika's turn today," I yawned hugely and headed back towards my room.

"So not fair!" yelled Mikhail. I ignored him. I could just imagine Mika putting her tongue out. "Just because Mummy's a girl she always sides with you. I hate living in a house full of stupid girls!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and revolved on my feet to give my son the death glare. He literally cringed under my stare.

"Don't you dare use that type of language, Mike, I really can't be bothered to listen to another one of your tantrums today! I have enough on my mind!" I said/yelled in a very strict-motherly voice. I loved having this authority. Actually, I loved having _any_ authority.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, looking down, ashamed. He looked so innocent that I immediately regretted telling him off.

"In any case, I think you'll find a few changes to the bathroom Rota from today on. We're having a new addition to this family." I grinned at him. Both Mikhail and Mika stared at me like I was crazy. I laughed, "Don't worry Mike; you won't be the only boy in this house any more. That's all I'm saying."

I walked back to my room and checked the time. It was five forty-eight. God, what were they doing up so early? Adrian wasn't going to be arriving until about half seven.

I did my bed and laid out my clothes. Then I went to the twin's bedroom and did the same. When I went to the bathroom I found that the twins had gone downstairs. I grabbed a towel from my room and had a quick shower.

All the while I wondered what was happening next door. Everyone was still asleep (as I checked through the bond and I couldn't hear anything) and I wanted it to stay like that. I decided once breakfast was over I'd take the twins to the airstrip to meet up with Adrian.

After hastily drying my hair I went to the top of the stairs. It was unusually quiet. As I crept down the stairs, wincing at the little squeak from the loose floorboards, I was wondering where my quarreling children were. There was no sound coming from the television so I went to the kitchen. As I came closer I could hear rapid whispering. I lightly sighed in relief but soon tensed when I heard what they were talking about.

"You don't think we're getting a baby brother do you?" asked Mikhail. My eyes bulged in their sockets.

"Nah, her tummy is still the same size as it was yesterday …" replied Mika.

I tried stifling my giggles unsuccessfully. Who would guess that four year olds knew anything about babies? I stumbled into the kitchen to find the twins gawking at me. Mikhail quickly inspected me, his eyes lingering on my stomach. I decided not to say anything to suggest that I had heard the brief exchange.

"What would you like for break—" I stopped. I had reached the breakfast table where they were sitting on and the sight alarmed me. There was a glass bowl in the middle and a bunch of random ingredients had been stuffed in. Three whole eggs, sugar cubes, real flowers, and a block of 500g of butter.

The twins followed my gaze and smiled guiltily.

"Happy Birthday Mummy!" They yelled. Mika extended a very large card towards me. It was handmade by the twins; it had flowers on the front and inside it read:

_You are a Mother  
That truly shines  
Bright as a star  
In the darkest of times_

Knowing you're our Mom  
Makes us so proud  
You would stand out  
In any crowd

You're as bright as the stars  
That shine from above

_We love you mum_

_Mika and Mikhail_

"I told you we should've drawn a car on the front. See, now you've made her cry," Mikhail said shaking his head. I hadn't noticed the tears forming at my eyes. I lunged at my children and gave them both a gigantic bear-hug.

"You guys are the sweetest kids ever!" I said giving them each a kiss. "You seriously thought of this all by yourselves?"

"Did you like the flowers, mummy?" Mika asked coyly, purposely ignoring my question.

"Uncle Adrian made us promise that we wouldn't tell you that he gave us the idea", shrugged Mikhail. He pretended to zip his mouth and chuck the key over his shoulder. I laughed.

"Mike!" Mika yelled, gritting her teeth.

"What?" Mikhail asked, giving her those big puppy eyes, he said innocently, "Not my fault my fingers automatically cross when I hear the word 'promise'."

As he demonstrated, Mika muttered something but I only caught one word; immature. Once again I looked over at the mess on the table.

"What's this?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Another one of Adrian's idea?"

"Nope, we thought of the cake ourselves", they chorused. They had obviously inherited their Auntie Lissa's culinary skills. I wondered why they didn't just ask Pyro.

"It was meant to be the second part of our birthday gift to you …" said Mika.

"I don't think there are two children in the whole world that are as adoring and caring as you two!" I exclaimed.

"No we're not; we couldn't even make a simple cake for you!" Mikhail sighed.

"Hey I just thought of a better birthday gift," I said. They both looked up at me willingly. "How about we try and make this whole day argument free?"

"No way!" cried Mike.

"That's impossible!" gasped Mika. I laughed at them.

"So what do you think about going next door for breakfast?" I asked. They nodded enthusiastically. Nobody could resist Christian's cooking.

I looked at my watch; it was still only a quarter to six. I guessed that Lissa and Christian were just waking up now. Then suddenly it came rushing back to me. Dimitri. Tasha. Adrian. Adrian! How could I forget?

"Hey, I've got a little surprise for you. Go get ready to go outside, we have to make a little trip to the airstrip to pick someone up," they exchanged a worried look. I chuckled and called after them, "Dress warm".

Whilst they went off to put on their hats and scarves, I decided to clear away the mess. I had no idea where they had gotten the recipe from but it amused me all the same.

Once I had my own boots and coat on we headed out. I grabbed each of children's hands and they both skipped at my sides. Mikhail and Mika were very much alike in many ways, just as they were very much dis-alike; they both had a cheeky response for anything just like me.

I liked to see Mikhail as a mini-me and Mika as a mini Dimitri. Mikhail had a very bad temper while Mika was more calm and logical about everything.

They had just started at the pre-school at the academy. Their brain cells were extraordinarily fast and they had a very high IQ. This meant that they always acted about double their age. Not so much with Mikhail actually.

I love my children to bits as they were my world now and it makes me sad to watch them grow up. It seemed like they were only in there cot's yesterday! The twins sometimes tag along to the gym with me. I don't want them to get too violent just yet but I taught them enough to take care of themselves if anything, such as bullying, ever occurred. I'm sure they could both take down an adult moroi at the most. Although why any one would mess with a Hathaway, I really didn't know!

We arrived at the airstrip within forty minutes. I checked my watch which read thirty-five past seven. Adrian should be here by now. I scanned the airstrip and spotted the jet in the distance. I walked over to the buggies and told Mika and Mikhail to jump in. We drove to the jet where we found a beaming Adrian.

He gave us all a kiss as I loaded his luggage; this earned him a 'eww' from Mikhail.

"How are my favourite girls doing?" he asked. Mikhail and Adrian couldn't stand each other. Adrian sat next to me at the front and the twins took the rear.

"Urgh," Mikhail groaned. "_You won't be the only boy in this house any more._"

Mika and I laughed as Mikhail quoted my words in a very good impression of my voice. Adrian simply looked lost and I shook my head at him.

"I guess you get to spend your birthday with me after all!" He winked.

At that moment my phone rang. It was Lissa.

"Hey Liss".

"Rose, where are you guys? Christian's making you a birthday breakfast."

"Urm, well we just picked up Adrian. We'll be there in ten – make that twenty minutes. Tell Pyro I said thanks".

"Sure, see you soon."

I hung up and stopped the buggy. I knew it would actually take five to ten minutes to get back but I wanted to clear a few things with everyone first.

"Okay guys. Bad news. Lissa and Christian have some guests staying over at their house. Until they're gone, we have to set a few rules in our own house. Number one: Adrian will be staying with us until they decide to leave."

"Why does Adrian have to hang around? I mean if you can take down a pack of Strigoi then these guests are going to be hardly any trouble, right mummy? And even if you need any help, then I don't really think its Adrian you're looking for," Mikhail said evenly then smirked. I hate Christian for teaching him how to do his Pyro smirk! Adrian and I started laughing anyway.

"Adrian is going to hang around here whether you like it or not Mike," I said in the most serious tone I could muster.

"Whatever, just let me know if he's annoying you though. I would really love to try out some of the stuff we've been practicing with you in gym, mummy," he said in crude voice.

"That's enough Mike," I said frowning at him. Then an idea suddenly popped into my head, "Keep your cheek until we get back. I think our guests need a little call back to the academy reality."

Soon, after a few more of Mikhail's outbursts, we had everything settled. From now on the twins were known as Mikhail Hathaway Ivashkov and Mika Ivashkov Hathaway. Adrian was just simply 'Daddy'. My kids were smart; I knew we could pull this off. Unless of course someone pissed off Mikhail. Things would go _way _downhill from there if that happened and that would be one of the most embarrassing and uncomfortable times ever.

When we got back I dumped Adrian's stuff at my house. I quickly drove the buggy back to the school and jogged back. We could've just gone through our Narnia doors but I wasn't too sure who might be on the other side. I grabbed Mikhail's hand and Adrian took Mika's. Adrian slipped his arm around my waist as I knocked on Lissa's door. We looked like a true little family. I could see that Adrian wanted this so bad and it felt so good. I might just give this whole happy family crap a chance.

**So what did you guys think? **

**This is a Rose & Dimitri story but my beta reader thinks I should change it to Rose & Adrian :S**

**Please review and tell me how you think the pairings should be …**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yet again thank you to all my reviewers! Dimitri had the most votes so sorry to the Adrian fans :)**

**This update wouldn't be up if it weren't for my super fast beta reader, Poppy Salvatore-Ozera!**

**This chapter is rather short for my liking, I'm going to try and make the next one extra long to make up for it though, so don't worry.**

**Hope you enjoy, same disclaimers as always …**

Christian opened the door just as Lissa appeared at the hallway and ushered us all in the sitting room.

"Okay, Dimitri and Ricardo are in their bedrooms but I think Tasha's just woken up", she said in a very business like tone. "The twins already know, right?"

"Aunty Liss, if you are referring to whether Mika and I know that we have to pretend that Adrian is our 'dad' then the answer is yes", Of course it was Mikhail who had spoken. Lissa grinned at him. I looked over at Christian; it seemed Lissa had filled him in. He looked rather relaxed and I wondered how much she had told him.

"Why can't Uncle Chrissie be our dad?" asked Mikhail. Adrian looked affronted while Christian looked smug. My son seriously didn't know when to stop.

"Because then Aunty Lissa would be lonely. Anyways Uncle Ad- I mean _Daddy_ is so perfect with mummy, no offense Pyro," Mika countered, emphasizing on the word daddy. My jaw dropped open. Great, now my kids were match-making, whatever next? Mika and Christian's relationship was somewhat like Mikhail and Adrian's.

"None taken", snickered Christian. We left the twins watching telly and the four of us walked to the kitchen. My stomach growled ravenously when my eyes met the appetizing sight set out. Pyro had decorated the table with a variety of different food: pancakes, croissants, muffins …

I excused myself for a minute to go to the bathroom. When I reached the upper landing I found it occupied. I considered going through the guest room to my own bathroom. Too late to make a decision, my head whipped around when I heard the door lock click open.

I froze for a second. What if Tasha was in there, or worse Dimitri? The door opened in slow motion but it was Starov who stepped out of the bathroom and very nearly bumped into me.

I hadn't seen him close up before and I noticed that he was rather handsome. I took in took in his facial features – it probably looked like I was kind of checking him out, but, oh well.

He had a very deep tan and his hair was in golden curls. It was his eyes that hit me though, he had shocking amber irises. He had the usual guardian structure; through his unbuttoned collar I could see big, bulging muscles that seemed to be ready to burst at any moment. He reminded me of the Greek god, Adonis.

I saw his eyes scrutinize over my body too. He tilted his head to the side, approvingly; I think I'm going to have fun with this guy.

"Ricardo Starov," he said, he had a very familiar accent which I couldn't quite put a finger on. It seemed that Tasha still stuck to sexy, foreign guardians. He added matter-of-factly, "I'm Tasha Ozera's Guardian."

"Rose Hathaway, nice to meet you Guardian Starov", I said and extended my hand out to him. I blinked in surprise when he lifted my hand to his lips and gently kissed it a second longer than was necessary.

"Please, call me Ricardo," he grinned, showing a set of gleaming pearl-white teeth.

"Only if you call me Rose," I said, winking back at him. I stepped around him and walked into the bathroom.

It felt strange knowing the man - that I felt so much love but more hatred towards - was only a couple of meters away from me. Moreover, his pregnant Moroi girlfriend was with him too.

When I came out of the bathroom, I headed back downstairs. I saw through the gap in the railing that Tasha and Ricardo had joined the others.

I went over to my kids and told them to come get some breakfast. We walked in to the kitchen and Tasha's head turned towards us; she had been introducing Adrian to Starov.

"Rose!" she half-yelled. She pulled me into a surprise hug, almost forgetting about her stomach. Tasha and I had never fought, not properly, and so she most probably didn't know about the jealous feelings I had towards her. Or maybe she did, I wasn't too sure whether she was faking nice but two can play at that game.

"Hey, we're having enough of a hard time protecting mummy from daddy - and all the other guys - please don't add yourself to our list!" chorused my twins. They both stood at my side in a fighting stance. Everyone burst out laughing. I pretended to give them each a smack on the head; they had obviously been revising this line while I was in the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Tasha!" I said in mock surprise, my eyes on her stomach.

"I know, I know!" she squealed jumping up and down. "He's Dimitri's!"

"Whoa, are sure you're pregnant? From my own experiences, I don't think it's advisable jumping around like that," I said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes at me and smiled even bigger. I didn't see the need of her telling me that the baby was Dimitri's. "Anyways, Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Rose," she smiled. She turned her head toward the twins than said, "So are you going to introduce me?"

"Hey guys, this is Tasha Ozera, Uncle Christian's Aunt. And that's Ricardo Starov, her guardian", I said to them. Nobody seemed surprised that I had already met Ricardo.

"Nice to meet you, Pyro's aunt. My name is Mika Ivashkov Hathaway and this is my childish twin, Mikhail Hathaway Ivashkov," smiled Mika. Tasha chuckled and Christian scowled.

"Oh wow, you're Uncle Chrissie's aunt! W-O-W!" exclaimed Mikhail. Urgh, I didn't want my son sucking up to that bitch just because she was the oh-so-awesome Pyro's aunt.

"Nice to meet you too, Mika and Mikhail," said Tasha.

"Mike. The name's Mike," said Mikhail crossing his arms across his chest. Yes, how dare she call him Mikhail? Tasha looked up at me and I just rolled my eyes. "Can you do that awesome fire stuff, like Uncle Chrissie?"

"Of course I can, Mike," said Tasha and at the same moment she lit up Christians head on fire! He yelped in surprise; hah! Have a taste of your own medicine. This put Adrian and Mika in fits of laughter while Mikhail shot her the evils. He marched over to Christian.

"I don't like your aunt!" he moaned.

"Mike! Apologize now!" I said but actually meaning the opposite.

"Are you kidding me? She could've given him brain damage!" Mikhail exclaimed.

"But he _already_ has brain damage," giggled Mika.

"Don't worry Rose, its okay," said Tasha looking at my facial expression. Yay me! I had managed to actually convince her that I like her, but I didn't like the hint of amusement in her voice. I walked over to Adrian and Ricardo.

"Hey, you met my man then, Ricardo?" I asked him as Adrian pointedly slipped an arm around my waist. Ricardo's face fell in disappointment and I laughed.

We got the kids settled at the six-seater dining table and Tasha, Starov, Adrian and Christian joined them. Lissa and I grabbed our own helpings of pancakes and sat on tall stools at the breakfast table.

"You okay Ro--" she asked but was cut off by a new appearance at the door. Dimitri had finally come downstairs.

He looked just like how I could remember; his silky, brown hair exactly the same length as it was before. He wore a brown sweater and plain blue jeans. That was the most casual clothes I had ever seen him in.

Our eyes locked for a second and I saw that he was taken aback at my presence. Adrian stood up - being the gentleman he is - and went to shake Dimitri's hand.

"It's good to see you Lord Ivashkov," Dimitri smiled. He was wearing his looking-but-not-seeing guardian mask. He looked up at me, "Rose."

"Guardian Belikov," I replied with a little nod, careful not to look him in the eye. I heard Adrian introduce Dimitri to my – I mean our – kids.

"Hey Uncle Chrissie's Aunt's Friend" said Mikhail bluntly. Wow, there was really no emotion in his voice at all, that's a first. Mika rolled her eyes.

"Hey Guardian Belikov," she said. I smiled and looked up at her. She caught me and gave me a sympathetic smile back. Huh? Sometimes I feared Mika understood too much.

Adrian offered Dimitri his place at the table.

"Don't worry, Belikov, I'm done anyway", Adrian insisted and made his way over to me. "Let me get you a plate".

I followed Adrian. The kitchen and dining room were connected with the breakfast table in the middle. Once we were out of ear-shot, so that only Lissa could hear us, Adrian looked at me concerned.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me Adrian. I'm all good," I said and smiled in an effort to brighten the mood. He shook his head not buying it.

"It's okay Rose. Just remember you've me and Lissa," he said and kissed my forehead. He was exactly what I needed and I was glad he had my back.

"I know," I sighed.

"Let's go and play the parents role then."

We walked back to the dining room. Lissa caught my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked over at my untouched breakfast and took it to the kitchen. I rummaged around the cupboards and made myself an instant coffee.

When I looked back up I saw that Dimitri was staring me but he quickly looked away. He seemed really out of it this morning, I thought, as I heard Tasha repeat his name twice.

I walked, with my coffee in my hand, to Adrian who was standing behind the twins. As I came closer it seemed that he was in some sort of compromise with Mikhail.

"How about if I have chocolate milkshake today and juice tomorrow," my son pleaded. He saw me coming and muttered, "Never mind".

Adrian chuckled. I noticed both my kids had chocolate all over their mouths and hands from their pancakes. I shook my head and rolled up their sleeves before they got any chocolate on their clothes too.

Whilst everyone ate, I kept my eyes on my children. The conversation was boring me and I rested my head against Adrian's shoulder without thinking.

"So how long have you two been together?" asked Tasha in a sweet voice. Too sweet for my liking – did she know something was up?

"Urm, about five years," I said in a sickly sweet tone to match her own and shrugged. Adrian simply nodded, picking up on my tension. I decided I wanted that topic to stop exactly there.

"What's up Mike?" I asked because he was playing around with his food. I smirked, "Have you finally gone off Pyro's perfect pancakes?"

"No, It's just weird that Guardian Belikov doesn't seem interested in you," he said absent-mindedly. Everyone in the room froze. "I guess I'm just used to everyone flirting with you, mummy."

**Good? Bad? Boring?**

**Okay, this is for all those who have read Spirit Bound:**

**I haven't read it myself but a few people have mentioned something about Mikhail and SB so to help me from going crazy, then please review and tell me who he is! No big spoilers please :)**

**Thanks again! **


	5. Chapter 4

**First of all, because of my wonderful reviewers, I finally know who Mikhail is … thanks guys, you're awesome!**

**In this chapter I tried getting the spotlight a tiny bit off the twins and focus more on the academy reality. Don't worry; Mika and Mikhail are still around … causing trouble ;)**

**Richelle Mead owns everything except the extra characters, enjoy …**

Oh. My. God. Someone just please kill me now! I was still gawking at Mikhail who hadn't realized he'd said something wrong - wrong wasn't even the word for it, more like outrageous!

Someone choked on their drink and I was fairly sure it was Dimitri. Because I was still half leaning on Adrian, I was faintly aware that he was tense and uncomfortable.

Suddenly Tasha let out a shrill laugh that broke the silence. I looked over at her with, what I hoped, a very pissed off look on my face. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

I felt my daughter's hand reach up to me and I responded by holding out my own. Adrian sensed that I was about to crack.

"That's because Dimitri already knows that mummy's taken," Adrian said to Mikhail with a forceful chuckle.

"Honey, not everyone is after your mother, Mike. Besides, Dimitri's got me," giggled Tasha. I seriously didn't like the way she was talking. She might as well have just shouted at my face something like, 'Rose, you're not as pretty as you think you are!'

Christian decided he was finished and he quickly picked up Mikhail before my son could find a cheeky comeback for Tasha. I silently thanked him by smiling tightly at him. The atmosphere around the table calmed down now that Mikhail was gone.

Adrian put an arm around me casually but it was more like he had put it there to keep me from bolting out the room. I tentatively sipped my cold coffee and ran my fingers through Mika's hair. When I peeked up at Dimitri, he was holding a conversing with Ricardo. He had a slight amused look that he was trying to get to go away and form his Guardian mask but it wasn't working at all. When I looked away, I noticed that Lissa was keeping Tasha company - much to my relief.

This was turning out to be the worst birthday ever. I realized that half the people in the room didn't even know it was my birthday. Good.

I glanced over at the round clock on the wall which read nine o'clock exactly.

"Urm Lissa, aren't we supposed to go see Kirova in about half an hour?" I asked her. She clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Yeah, sorry Rose. I completely forgot!" she said jumping up. Christian walked back to us; he had Mikhail on his back.

"Hey, Rose, dinner still on tonight?" he asked. Urgh, why did he have to mention it now? We had been planning to go out for my birthday, but I wasn't too sure that I wanted _them_ there.

"Urm, I'm not-" I hesitated.

"Of course we are," said Lissa a little sharply so that she caught Tasha's attention. "Tasha, we're going out tonight to celebrate Rose's birthday".

"Is that an invitation?" Tasha replied, grinning. WHAT? It most certainly wasn't an invitation "Of course we'll be there".

Lissa was stumped. She hadn't seen this coming at all. She looked at me, the guilt fully displayed on her face. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't help but notice that Tasha hadn't even said happy birthday to me, not that I was particularly bothered. Ricardo, as if reading my mind, did though.

"Is it now? Happy Birthday Rose," he said and gave me a wink. Adrian slightly tightened his hold on me and I rolled my eyes at him. I mean, it's not like we are _actually _ together. But it would be so much easier…

"Thank you, Ricardo," I said in a sweet voice. Dimitri wasn't looking directly at me, but from what little I could see, he wore a surprised expression.

"Adrian, darling, could you take the twins home while I accompany Liss to the school?" I asked him.

"Mummy, please can we stay here and hang out with Uncle Chrissie?" Mikhail said. I honestly didn't want to talk to him now, although I couldn't really hold a grudge against my four year old son, now could I?

"Ask your father," I said to him. Adrian sagged his shoulders and I chuckled.

"Well-" started Adrian but he was interrupted by Tasha.

"Oh come on Adrian, it is the holidays after all," she said. How dare she cut of Adrian like that, especially when it concerned _my_ kids!

"Uh-huh, it _is _the holidays, daddy," pleaded Mikhail. Great. Now Tasha was influencing my children to talk back to Adrian. Adrian ran his hand through his hair in a very exasperated, fatherly way and looked at me for help.

"Fine, whatever," he sighed. Although I wanted to argue, I decided against it. Besides, Adrian giving into Mikhail might just improve their relationship.

"Hurray! You're the best, daddy!" yelled Mikhail, pulling his tongue out at me. He jumped off Christian's back and ran over to us and hugged Adrian's knee. Wow. I had something at the back of my mind telling me that Mikhail was faking all this. After all he _had_ gotten my acting skills. But maybe, just maybe, he liked Adrian more than he was letting on, kind of like me…

Everyone laughed and Adrian ruffled Mikhail's hair playfully. I gently tugged Mika as I bent down, dragging Adrian with me. All four of us were now at the same height.

"Promise me you'll behave," I said to my children. "No messing about and pulling pranks on the others, okay?"

"We promise mummy," they chorused, I loved it when they did that.

"Good, mummy will be back soon," I said and gave them each a kiss on each of their foreheads. Adrian pulled us all in to a big family hug.

"Are you sure we can't play pranks on the others?" Mika asked. I raised my eyebrows at her; it wasn't like her to be immature. She had a glint of evil in her eyes that slightly worried me. She lowered her voice to a whisper so that only her twin, Adrian, and I could hear.

Adrian and I burst out laughing. I looked around the room to see that everyone had their attention to us, looking very confused.

"Of course you can sweetie. Just make sure I'm around though," snickered Adrian. Lissa and I said goodbye to the others and headed out. On the way I thought about how natural it had sounded when Adrian called Mika sweetie. He was great with my kids and any Moroi woman would be lucky to have him. I just wish I wasn't a dhampir because none of this would have happened and I could have had a real little family with Adrian…

I was pulled out of my thought when Lissa asked, "You holding up okay?"

"Yes, for the last time Liss, I'm fine," I half-growled. She gave me a hesitant side glance. "Sorry; I'm a bit grouchy this morning. Don't mind me."

"Don't I always?" she said. "So, birthday plans."

"Yeah, about that," I started and saw that she was about to interrupt. "Don't apologize Liss, Tasha was bound to find out anyway."

"So where should we go? Christian suggested that restaurant, the Devil's Place – or something like that." she said.

"Devil's House," I corrected her and then I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, sure, it's pretty close to the school so we won't need too many extra guardians."

"Urgh, Rose, it's your birthday and that's all you can think about? Oh, by the way I forgot to tell you; Christian's making a bonfire to celebrate the New Year," she said as she sent Pyro a text. "There, sorted!"

"Please, don't make too much of a fuss. Just dinner and a few drinks, remember the twins," I said.

"Don't worry Rose; we'll keep it real simple. By the way, what did Mika say earlier on that sent you guys into hysterics?" she asked, her voice burning with curiosity.

"Oh, nothing," I said, giving her a devilish smile, although I knew I would give in in about say a quarter of a minute.

"Rose!" she said glaring at me. I laughed at her.

"Fine, whatever. She wants to play a trick on Dim-Guardian Belikov," I said. Man, I was going to have to get used to calling him that. Lissa's mouth was shaped in a comical 'o'. We had arrived at Kirova's office by now.

Lissa knocked on the door. Stan let us in and gave us a courteous nod. Lissa went in before me and as soon as her back was turned, Stan gave me a 'sexy' smile and winked. Oh. My. God. Alto just hit on me! I tried to hide my grimace and side-stepped Lissa straight into the office. of the guardians opened it and let us in. We both inclined our heads and said hello. I turned and also nodded formally to the two guardians standing behind Kirova.

"I hope you had a safe journey back to the school." said Kirova. I had actually gotten along with my bitch of a headmistress since she was now my boss.

"Cut the crap and get on with it," I said with a loud yawn. She scowled at me but carried on all the same.

"I presume you have met your guests and welcomed them very hospitably. It has been a long time since Lady Ozera has visited us," she mused. "Anyhow, I would like to tell you of our new construction developments that will be taking place over the next month or so. We're building a new house in which Lady Ozera, with Guardian Belikov and Guardian Starov of course, will be moving into. On the other side of your house, Princess; I'm sure you have no disagreement with this, am I right?"

This could not be happening. My anger rose and the blood boiled inside me. She must be kidding. It was as if my nightmares were all becoming real in one day; and that day just had to be my birthday!

"Are you sure, headmistress? Isn't there any better accommodation for them, I mean Tasha _is _pregnant and everything …" Lissa trailed off. She was on the edge of her seat, scared that I was going to spontaneously combust at any second.

"No, no, I think it's the perfect place for them. I'm sure the twins will love hanging around the little Ozera. And Lord Ozera is to be considered here too. I think he'd want his aunt and nephew or niece living next door, don't you think?" said Kirova, unaware of me.

"Eh-um, sorry to interrupt headmistress, but I think my kids are perfectly fine. They have their friends at the academy to hang out with," I stated bleakly.

"Oh well, some extra company never hurt anyone," said Kirova brightly. What the hell was she on about? Was she purposefully playing with my head?

"Is that all, headmistress?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, I think so. Wait; there is one more thing, although I know you've done it already. Please can you let Lady Ozera and her guardians stay at your house until their own house is built," she said.

"Of course," said Lissa. She jumped up and half dragged me from the room.

"I am so sorry Rose!" she started rambling before I could even open my mouth to speak. "I couldn't say no, she probably wouldn't even care if I did. Christian would probably get pissed off too if I told Tasha to shove off…"

"Hey, don't sweat it, Liss," I said in an attempt to calm her down. I couldn't believe my next words "Life's full of horrible surprises, but I know we'll all get through this, 'kay?"

So here I was, cheering up my best friend when really my whole world was crashing down around me. But then again it's just me, a typical dhampir, life is so unfair. From now on, I decided, I will endure any sort of pain to keep my children and friends happy.

Building a house can take a few years. But vampires building a house - well that was a completely different thing. I didn't have any guardian jobs to attend to so I decided to go home and grab my gym clothes and work out for a bit.

When we got back we found Tasha and Christian catching up in the kitchen. Adrian was with Starov and the twins in the sitting room.

"Mummy!" my children yelled as they both ran to me, each grabbing a leg.

"You miss me?" I laughed as I walked over to Adrian and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Did the twins behave?"

"Yep," he said with a lazy grin. He looked up at the little Big-Ben clock. "I think it's time, kids."

"For what?" I frowned. However, I was completely ignored as Adrian, Mikhail and Mika all rushed past me to the stairs, I took up the rear.

"Tasha? Ricardo?" I heard Dimitri's voice call from upstairs nervously. Oh, no, what had they done? Dimitri appeared at the top of the stairs. His hair was dripping wet and he was completely naked but for a bright pink towel that clung around his waist.

His top half was on full display and it took a lot out of me as not to rush up the stairs and run my hand along his chest.

"Guardian Belikov! I'd really appreciate it if you could restrain yourself from running around the house unclothed. If you hadn't noticed, you aren't the only one running about this house, I'm sure you've met my four year old twins," I mock gasped, clapping my hands around the kid's eyes. While in fact I was dying on the inside from keeping my laughter contained.

"Yeah, I mean we all know you've got muscle and you were just dying to show them off, but couldn't you have at the least worn some trousers?" giggled Mika.

"I knew you were faking it this morning. If you really want my mummy's attention that bad, you should really ask daddy first," Mikhail nodded knowingly. I pulled my hand down so that I was covering his mouth but he pulled it back up so I was covering his eyes again.

Dimitri was such a bright shade of red, he almost matched the pretty towel. I bit the inside of cheeks to stop myself from bursting with laughter. Christian and Lissa came to investigate what all the commotion was about. Both their eyes widened when they saw Dimitri.

"Enough guys," said Adrian sternly, although I knew he was probably finding it harder than me as not to laugh. "You lost your way to your bedroom, Belikov?"

"As a matter fact, no; my suitcase has … disappeared," Dimitri said, embarrassed.

"Wait does it happen to be a small, about this size, brown one?" Christian asked, demonstrating the size with his hands. Dimitri nodded eagerly. Christian drew in a sharp breath, "Mikhail, Mika?"

They both turned to face him, letting go of my hands. They looked up at Christian innocently.

"You said you wanted—" started Mikhail.

"Help with the bonfire—" carried on Mika.

"And to start a—"

"Fire, you need wood—"

"Which is brown and—"

"The suitcase is brown just like wood?" finished off Adrian. "Okay, here's the deal: you both have exactly ten seconds to find the best hiding place in the world. One. Two."

"Yay, hide and seek!" yelled Mikhail. In between four and five, when no one was looking but me, he gave them a sly wink. They giggled and ran of in opposite directions. I shook my head and went into the dining room. Tasha was still in the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much, the twins dumped Guardian Belikov's suitcase in the bonfire," I said shrugging my shoulders. The look on her face was priceless. "Let's just hope Christian didn't burn it already, huh?"

And with that I left through the Narnia door. I quickly put on my kit and headed to the gym, grabbing my Ipod with me. When Dimitri had left me, my whole world had been empty. I had nothing to do day and night so I spent most of time in the gym, torturing the dummies.

When I reached the gym I looked around to see that there wasn't anyone there. Everyone was still away, enjoying the holidays. I did a few stretches and then started my routine laps. I clipped my Ipod onto my top and put it on shuffle. It played '_Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks_. How ironic.

I had done about three laps when the song changed. I clicked back and put _Battlefield_ on shuffle. I listened to it about a dozen times; until I had every single word burnt into my head.

**Hope you liked that little joke on Dimitri the twins played! All credit goes to Poppy Salvatore-Ozera … by the way if anyone is looking for a beta-reader than I recommend her to you.**

**I know Ricardo didn't have much to say in this chapter, but please remember he's still around, he just doesn't have an important part of the story … yet ;) Oops, I promised myself I wouldn't give away any hints of what's to come, oh well!**

**I was thinking about playing around with Dimitri a little more, any ideas? **

**Thank you, Dii x**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update, it's been like two weeks! I'm in the middle of my exams at the moment but I hope that after they are finished I'll soon be updating much more regularly … **

**Anyways thanks for being so patient, and for all the reviews! This next chapter includes a lot of detail on clothes and etc so if you want to see them checkout my profile which has all the links. Oh, and while you're there, feel free to vote on my poll too.**

**Same disclaimers … enjoy! **

After many countless laps I went inside the gym. Some one was on the machines so I headed in the opposite direction, towards the staking dummies. A few hours later, the person was still on the machines so I decided to give up and head back.

"Rose?"

I turned around to see Dimitri watching me intently. So it was he who had been occupying the machines.

He had beads of sweat trailing down his forehead and his hair was tied loosely in a pony tail. I was, however, disappointed to see that his clothes had been saved from the bonfire.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov," I asked him, without making proper eye contact. I tried to do that arched eye brow thing and failed miserably.

"I wanted-" he said and paused. He shook his head and simply said, "Nice staking".

"Thank you," I said curtly. I was naturally curious to wonder what he was about to say but had stopped himself from. Instead I turned on my heels and left. Before I reached the door, I was sure I heard him sigh, but merely shook it off. "See you back at the house."

When I got back I took a quick shower. I rung my hair out with a towel but it was still quite damp, oh well.

It was late afternoon and the twins were having their daily nap. As soon as I stepped into Lissa's house she pushed me out.

"I don't think so," she said. I looked at her confused. She glanced over at her watch, "Okay, we're leaving in less than two hours. I think we have enough time."

"What the hell are you on about Liss?" I asked her. She was peering inside an abnormally huge bag. "And what's in there?"

"Your lunch," she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. My stomach growled right on cue and we both laughed. With all the day's events I had forgotten about my food. "And some stuff from Adrian; I think it's time for the birthday girl to get ready".

"Of course - after she's eaten," I said as I ravenously whipped the bag out of her hand and dug my hand inside. After a three minute lunch, Lissa finally managed to get me upstairs. She handed over the bag. Inside were the most amazing perfume bottles – at least twenty of them. It reminded me of when how Adrian had tried to win me over in the Ski Resort. Ha, that hadn't gone well...

I looked over the rest of the bag and was pleasantly surprised. All the make-up a girl could want. Lipstick, gloss, eyeliner, eye shadow, rouge, bronzer, foundation, mascara and so many more items. This must have been expensive. And he had already bought me a gift...

Lissa was getting impatient and wanted me to choose a perfume – at least I got to choose that. I chose Nina by Nina Ricci. This was kind of similar to my usual Gucci by Gucci one. I didn't know the rest so I played it safe.

After what seemed a life time filled with pain, Lissa stepped back when she was done. She looked at me up and down, like an artist admiring her artwork.

"Perfect!" she squealed, "You look amazing Rose. I think even Christian is going to be uncomfortable around you today."

She giggled at her own joke.

Back in our school years, Christian and I had always been at each others throats. Now he was more like the big brother I never had - although I didn't tell him everything, he never pushed for information; like who was the father of my children? And why had I asked Adrian to take that role temporarily?

I'm sure he would soon puzzle the pieces together though – that's if he hasn't already. Another awesome thing about Christian was that he adored my kids. Yeah, he had his little fall outs with Mika, but at the end of the day, they both loved him.

When I had found out I was pregnant, abortion had been an option that I was rather agreeable with. It sounds insane now, but back then it seemed like the best decision.

I had to consider so many things; for one, my child - or even children as it turned out - would be fatherless. However, that was probably the one thing I should never have worried about. Both Christian and Adrian treat my kids as their own. They never lost that 'you need both parents love' thing because they had about 4 parents – not even counting any of the Guardians or Kirova!

"So?" I was momentarily brought back from my trance. Lissa had led me to my bathroom and I was now facing my full length mirror. I blinked in surprise at myself.

This was... unexpected to say the least. I looked slightly similar to what I wore to that dance where I punched Mia in the nose but I looked so much classier now!

The dress came just above half way down my thigh – it was black and had ruffles at the front in a thick line. Only really noticeable in the right light. The whole of the back was pulled together with a zip that made it look designer.

"Err, Liss. What brand is this? And how much?" I asked somewhat nervous. I never wore expensive dresses because I don't have enough money, but I guess if Adrian bought it, it wouldn't be cheap.

"Hmm... It's Dolce and Gabbana. I think it was about one and a half thousand. Couldn't be sure though. Adrian bought it." Okay. I was right. I still couldn't help that my mouth hung open. "The shoes are DKNY. About four hundred dollars. Not too expensive." Not. Too. Expensive. Was she kidding me? My mouth was still flopped open so I clamped it shut.

Upon glancing to my feet, I saw that I wore the most beautiful shoes. They came a little above my ankle with loads of straps. Black, of course, to match the dress. My jaw dropped again.

Lissa actually shouted this time, "Rose! You are going to suck up your make-up if you don't quit being a fish!" Oops...

I clamped my mouth yet again and looked up to my face. I had smoky eyes with clear lip gloss. A touch of rouge made me look like I had a permanent blush. I smiled as I noticed my hair. Just how Liss knew I liked it. Half pulled up in a messy bun, the other half hanging loosely around my shoulders.

Upon closer inspection, I realized she had pinned in tiny jewels that glimmered in the light. This was going to be a _fun _night!

Suddenly, Adrian appeared at the door. He looked very handsome in his casual yet extremely sexy clothing. He had on a steel colored polo shirt with a gold/cream color blazer with sky blue lining. I couldn't put a name on the main color but it looked wonderful on him. He had it turned up to the elbows which just made him irresistible.

His jeans of course, went perfectly. They were dark and clung in just the right places for a guy. Yeah, you get what I mean. None of the colors in his outfit matched but it still fit together. How did this man do that? Make everything look wonderful?

I carried on my scrutiny down his legs and found his black sneaker with a huge D&G sign. Of course! I should have known everything was designer! As Lissa giggled, I snapped my head up and realized I'd been staring in a completely weird way. He though, was doing exactly the same as me. He examined me for a whole minute, taking in every detail. He sighed heavily.

"Disappointed?" I smirked at him.

"_You_ could never disappoint me, my little dhampir," he said. Adrian smiled audaciously, "The thought of watching Ricardo and the other boys staring at you through out the whole of dinner does. I am presuming you liked my presents-?"

"But they won't be getting anywhere near me now, will they?" I said, toying with him. "Because I have my handsome prince in shining armor, oops I mean D&G, to keep me safe from those bad boys, right? And yes, your assumption was correct. I loved your presents."

Although neither of us had realized it we had both leaned in towards each other unintentionally. I was disturbingly aware that I was inches away from his face but I pushed myself even further, taking in the smell of his overwhelming aftershave.

"Mummy?" Adrian and I looked around to see a sleepy Mikhail staring at us. I quickly reached my hands to Adrian's shirt, fumbling with his collar buttons.

"There you go," I said smiling at Adrian while also giving him a hard stare. He chuckled at me. I walked to Mikhail. "Did you have a nice nap, honey?"

"What were you and daddy just doing?" he asked somberly, ignoring my question. It was rather funny that he was shocked at me and Adrian being so close - maybe even angry - yet he still called him daddy.

"I was just fixing his shirt collar. Why, is there something wrong?" I asked him with an innocent smile. He shrugged his shoulders. "That's my boy, is Mika awake?"

"Yep!" said Mika stepping into my room. She stared at me and then at Adrian and then back to me. I gave her a guiltless look and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, listen up guys. Alberta has kindly offered to baby-sit you two so us grown ups can go out for dinner. Is that okay?" I asked to them. They nodded enthusiastically. The twins absolutely adored Alberta. "Don't worry; we'll be back before midnight so we can celebrate the New Year together."

"Okay, I can't believe we're asking _you, _the King of the drinks,this but can you please make sure mummy stays low on the alcohol," said Mikhail to Adrian pleadingly. Mika sighed at him.

"Why do you always have to make things so confusing, Mike?" she turned to Adrian. "Daddy, just bring mummy back in one piece."

"Ah-hem, I am still in the room you know," I said matter-of-factly. "And you guys talk about me as if I always get drunk! If anyone knows the limit on their drinks then it's me."

There was a round of rolling eyes and 'yeah sure's. I gave them all a mock glare and headed off to find Lissa. She had disappeared mysteriously.

I found her in her room, putting finishing touches to her make up and hair – how did she get ready so fast?

I quickly examined her – a pale pink dress that clung to her slender body. It cut just above her knees and had no straps. Pale leather heels – about four inches. They had silver and gold studs on the toe and heel. Perfect one her. On anyone else they would have looked slutty. My gaze fell back to her shoulders as she quickly put on a black wrap around jacket that did up in a large bow on her left side. It clashed with the pink but made it stand out more. I told her to hold still then grabbed her diamond earrings Pyro bought her. I stuck them in then told her to look in the mirror.

I looked with her and noticed she had the slightest touch of pink lip gloss and gold shimmer eye shadow on. Lissa always went for the simple look. Her straight blonde hair fell around her in a curtain.

"Close your eyes," she whispered. I did so and she stuck something in my ear. Diamond studs. "From Christian and I." I smiled, holding back tears. We looked perfect. She suddenly shoved a patent black bag with a giant white bow on in my hand and thrusted a jacket at me. I pulled it on, noticing it went to my knees – _way _longer than my dress. It still looked good though.

On our way out, she grabbed her own soft leather clutch bag that had a little rose on it. We made our way downstairs to meet the others. I swear as soon as Ricardo caught sight of us his mouth dropped open as wide as a cave entrance. Christian walked over to Lissa and whispered something in her ear that gave her the giggles.

"So are going to share the joke or what?" I grinned at her. She turned a light shade of pink. "Wait I take that back – knowing you two – I think you'd do us all a favor if you didn't."

"You look stunning, my little dhampir. Don't you think so too, Ricardo?" said Adrian, coming up to me. I rolled my eyes at him – noticing that he now had on sunglasses – and allowed him to take my arm. I looked over at the others to see what they were wearing.

You could tell Tasha was the only one not in designer but she still looked nice – even I had to admit it. She was in a mid-blue maternity sundress with thick straps and a slight v-neck. It suited her. She also had denim ballet pumps with_ huge _blue bows on. To keep her warm, she had on a dark blue three quarter length blazer on.

It clashed slightly with the dress but clashed in a good way. Ricardo was holding a black bag on the shoulder a leather bag that was obviously not his. Talking of Ricardo...

On first look, he just looked normal, but on second inspection, you could tell he was completely in designer. He had a sky blue button down shirt, half covered with a gray cardigan. It was slightly camp but he managed to pull it off with his sexy foreign look.

On his bottom half, he was wearing denim look cargo pants that went so well with the top it was hard to believe an actual fashion designer hadn't picked it out. He was wearing navy high-tops and the D&G label everywhere. I _knew _it! Tasha wouldn't let her Guardians go out with her in any normal clothes.

Speaking of Guardians, where was Dimitri? A quick survey of the room made me realize he was standing slightly behind Christian. He was _extremely _unusually dresses – he wore an open collar shirt, on top a black and brown pinstripe waistcoat, pale washed out jeans and white D&G sneakers. I swear it – this could be an advert for D&G!

Christian was getting in my way of Dimitri so I refocused on him and well, wow! He was in lilac jersey that had twilight blue sunglasses across his breast. Covering that was his black biker jacket that I had never actually seen him in before. It was a good look for him...

He was also in very, very pale blue jeans that just made the jacket stand out even more. The navy blue sneakers made the whole outfit together. We were a fine looking bunch of people!

"Okay, let's get going, guys," said Lissa, breaking my staring. It seemed she was more worked up about this 'simple' party than me. We all headed out of the house and headed toward the garage. I was the last one to leave the house but Dimitri stopped me.

"Can I help you, Guardian Belikov?" I asked wearily. I hated this whole act but I reminded myself that it was all for my sake. That didn't cheer me up though.

"Happy Birthday, Rose," he said handing me a bouquet of red roses and a box of expensive chocolates. I read the little card attached to the flowers. I recognized Dimitri's elegant script followed by some else's scribble. It read:

Happy Birthday Rose

Love Dimitri

xX

and Tasha

"Gee, you really shouldn't have, but thanks anyway," I muttered. I didn't wait for a reply but walked back to my house and abandoned the flowers and chocolates on the dining room table.

"Thank you for the flowers and chocolates Tasha!" I said politely as soon as I had caught up with the others. Dimitri looked at me confused. He turned to Tasha but she ignored him.

"Oh, it was nothing," she said waving me off with her hand. Hmm, something was wrong here but I put it at the back of my mind for now. We walked to the school entrance where Alberta was waiting patiently for the twins. I thanked her and gave the twins a goodbye kiss.

We then carried onto the garage which held all the staff's cars. There was an additional parking block for any guests and the extra SUV's the guardians sometimes needed. We were going in three cars. My Aston Martin Vanquish, Christian's monstrous Range Rover.

Tasha, Dimitri and Ricardo, were riding with Lissa, Christian. Some extra Guardians to protect them where also tagging along in an extra car. _I _was going to drive _my _Vanquish that Adrian, Pyro and Lissa had bought me for a Graduation gift, but when I turned, I saw Adrian had already made his way over to my car and he opened the passenger door for me.

"My car, I drive," I said to him, sternly. He put his hands into his pocket and jingled the car keys. I sighed in defeat and went inside the car, seriously not bothered to fight over some keys.

"Wow, you surprise me more everyday," said Adrian as he walked around the car. "Don't worry, I've asked Eddie to bring _my _car with him when he comes back to the academy. It's still at Court; You won't have to share this baby for too long."

"Cool. Hey you never did let me drive your Ferrari F430," I said. He pretended to ignore me. Why would no one trust me these days? Adrian drove like a maniac so I was definitely a better driver than him. It wasn't soon until we were out of the school wards thanks to the before mentioned crazy driving.

The restaurant was about a dozen miles away but the empty roads allowed us to get there in less than ten minutes. I loved it that we all had sports cars. It made life much easier.

We turned into the parking area behind the restaurant. The other two cars drove in right behind us.

Adrian and Lissa had called ahead and booked the whole restaurant for us. There was a limit to everything and I swear this time they had gone too far. However, after seeing the look of awe on Tasha's face, I decided to not say anything.

We sat in a circular table in the center of the restaurant. On my left sat Adrian and on my right, Lissa; next to her sat Christian, then Dimitri, Tasha, Ricardo and back to Adrian. Typical that Tasha was in the middle of those two... I had earlier invited the other Guardians to eat with us but they had declined, so they stood with blank looks on their faces at the walls. There was small talk around the table so I zoned in on Ricardo as he looked slightly awkward.

"So, how long have you been Tasha's guardian?" I asked.

"About five years I think," he replied. I felt a sense of relief go through me; it was rather reassuring to know that Dimitri and Tasha weren't ever really alone. I noticed Ricardo was still staring at me, his eyes evaluating me the typical guy way. Undressing me in his mind – as I said before – this was going to be a _very _fun night indeed...

"See something you like?" I said to him seductively. He blushed and mumbled something illegible.

"Too bad that's where your perverted fantasies end," said Adrian sternly. Damn him! Why did he have to ruin everything? I pouted which caused him to laugh at me. I turned away and smiled seductively at Ricardo again. He practically melted under my heavy gaze.

We ordered out starters (mine was tomato soup – original, I know!) and as we waited, Christian called us out front.

There was whiz, pop, crackle. And then the whole sky was ablaze with color. The fire seemed to be shifting around, forming letters. It read:

Happy birthday rose

The only thing that kept my eyes from overflowing with tears of happiness was my badass reputation. I did though, give Christian a hug and thank him. This was the best and worst birthday ever. Worst for obvious reasons; and best because everyone I loved was here…I'm not quite sure which category Dimitri falls in though.

We made our way back into the restaurant to let the night begin...

**What did you guys think? And by the way I'm missing the twins too but I've run out of ideas for any cheeky remarks they could make so if anyone has any ideas, please help me out!**

**And lastly - sorry I always end up asking you guys for really random stuff - but what car do you think Dimitri should have: Bugatti Veyron or a Porsche Cayenne. Personally I think he suites a Veyron but anyways … **


	7. Chapter 6

**Urgh, I did it again! So very sorry for the late update :| I know I said I'd update more regularly but it's been really hard with school and exams … so I hereby promise never to make any more promises :P**

**I wanted to thank a certain ****for the karaoke idea! And my beta **– Poppy Salvatore-Ozera – **for making sure I actually wrote this chapter. And of course my wonderful reviewers who make me smile every time I open my mailbox; this is for all of you guys :)**

**I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but I didn't want to keep guys waiting any longer. Some characters may be slightly OOC …**

**Same disclaimers as always; enjoy! **

Through dinner I was civilized to everyone and even made some passes at Ricardo, much to Adrian's annoyance. It was funny watching them argue over me, and Dimitri just glared at me every time which made me smirk. If only he knew.

One of the times that I hit on Ricardo was when he was nearest the bread balls (it was an Italian restaurant) and I said in my most seductive voice, "Can I have the balls please?"

Nobody got it except for Lissa because she saw in my head – wait, she saw my mind? Whoa…

That realization made me snap back to reality. _Lissa? _I sent to her on a thought. Let's see if this works…

"Yeah, Rose?" she answered. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Then they looked at me because I was grinning like an idiot. Their heads whipped back and forth as if watching a tennis match.

Christian was the first to break the silence, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well, Pyro, it seems that Lissa here can read my mind as I hers," I said proudly and slightly smugly.

_OMG! Rose? Are you there? I can have great conversations this way! Wow, this is so awesome!_

_Yes, I'm here Liss. You should hear yourself! You sound like a little kid on Christmas morning! _

_Well, this is way better than Christmas morning! Now I can finally work out how that deranged mind of yours works – or not._

_Hey!_

_Joke. Anyway, what do you think about the party? Adrian thought of the idea of booking out the whole restaurant, cool huh. So how's it like with Dimitri here. It was funny watching his face when you made all those passes at Ricardo. Hey I just thought of an idea! What do you think about having some fun with the boys? Fun as in seventeen-year-old-Rose-Hathaway style..._

She went on and on and soon enough everyone else started to just ignore us 'freaks' and continued their conversations. Lissa's last two sentences caught my attention.

_Yeah, and what's the seventeen-year-old-Rose-Hathaway fun? I have a feeling includes a lot of sexual harassment, am I right?_

_Of course! We can have a sort of karaoke, you know. It's probably the only time you'd get away with flirting with Dimitri. I know you want to Rose. I can't wait to see what he does!_

_What do you mean, I want to flirt with Dimitri and see what he does? Are you drunk Lissa? Anyway, Adrian's here, even though he knows we're not together, it's going to feel like I'm almost cheating on him. And do I have to even mention Tasha? It would just be plain weird. _

_No, I am not drunk Rose…Well maybe a little bit…And don't worry about the others. I'll take you to the bar – just us – and we'll get you really hammered. Then, when they set up karaoke – which they will, I'm going to use compulsion – you sing a really dirty song and dance all up on Dimitri. See what he does. No one can blame you if you then do Ricardo and promise Adrian he gets something extra when you go home. It will work – trust me on this!_

'_Something extra when we go home'? Yeah right, I am so not getting the poor guy's hopes up! _

_Whatever, come on, where's the spirit in you? It is _your _birthday; you can do what you like._

_Hey, you're the one with the spirit. Remember, dhampirs don't have any special elements._

_Ha Ha Rose. So are we doing this or what?_

_I don't know… I guess it would be funny…_

I was still deliberating when Lissa stood up and said, "I'm taking Rose to the bar. Just us. We want some alone time." Nicely said, Lissa. Just make us sound like complete lesbians and not just part time ones…

I stood and trailed behind Lissa, flaunting myself and feeling all the guys' stares drilling into me. I beamed a wicked smile as we got to the bar.

Lissa kept on ordering and with every drink we both grew weaker to our senses. So this is how Adrian feels every other night huh. I would never have allowed this if we didn't have the extra guardians which meant I didn't have to be on watch.

All of a sudden the lights dimmed, a glitter ball descended from the ceiling and a DJ started a song. Lissa dragged me to the dance floor and she called over the others. We all danced and then Lissa suddenly took off towards the DJ with a speculative glimmer in her eyes. I tried wafting through her head, searching for whatever song she had in mind, but unfortunately she had put her walls up. Damn, I so had to learn how to do that now. She bent over and whispered something inaudible to the DJ and then Pitbull – I Know You Want Me started up. She ran back and dragged me to the table with a mic in her hand. I grabbed it, jumped onto the table, and then started singing in a slurry voice.

Even though I was drunk, my singing skills awed my audience. Lissa was bouncing up and down and to my relief, I found Adrian too was drunk. With the introduction over, I jumped off the table and got into the chorus.

_I know you want me,_

_You know I want cha,_

_I know you want me,_

_You know I want cha,_

I headed towards Dimitri. He looked at me sternly but I ignored him. I paced my steps with the song so it was one, two, three, four…

I sang the first verse while circling Dimitri, always keeping eye contact. He looked almost wary, as if fighting for control. I barely noticed the others who had started clapping and singing along. Dimitri flashed a look at Tasha and I followed his gaze. Tasha was giggling and holding onto Ricardo's arm for support. Jealous much?

_Six to tha clock, on my way to the top uh  
Pit got it locked from brews to the locker  
All I.P uh, big and packer  
That he's not, but damn he's hot_

_Label flop but Pit won't stop  
Got her in the car, quit playin' with his, como?  
Watch him make a movie like Albert Hitchcock, ha enjoy me_

When the chorus started up again I headed towards Ricardo. A slight last glance at Dimitri told me that he looked rather hurt at my change of direction.

_Come on Rose, is that all you can do?_

I heard Lissa say in my head. I mentally rolled my eyes and she mentally chuckled.

This time I paced the one, two, three, four with my fingers as they trailed up Ricardo's Tasha free arm.

His eyes shone excitedly so when the uno, dos, tres, cuatro came on, my hands climbed back down his arm. He looked disappointed so I held onto his hand.

_Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey  
Look like King Kong, welcome to the crib  
305, that's what it is  
With a woman down here the s*** don't play games_

_They off the chain, and they let her do everything  
And anything, hit tha thing  
And they love to get it in, get it on her  
All night long, dale_

I trailed Ricardo's hand up and down my body and he laughed at my modesty when I kept his hands purposefully away from inappropriate places. Then I felt him grip my hand and move it towards his own body. Unlike me, he was very uncaring to his privacy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Tasha was frowning at me and she was trying to pull Ricardo out of my grip.

I was so not having any of that! I tugged Ricardo towards me and pouted at him. He obliged to my lead and leaned in towards my face. Tasha was fuming and I was on the verge of laughing.

_I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha_

_I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha_

I played along with Ricardo and headed for his lips.

While Tasha was staring at me open-mouthed Ricardo used this as an advantage to free his arms and he now let both hands move unreservedly around my body. Too unreservedly for my liking.

My lips, which had been heading for his own mouth, swiftly turned towards his cheek where I planted a kiss.

He obviously was expecting more but none the less, he turned a light shade of pink. I laughed half-heartedly and moved away from his hold.

_Baby you can get it, if you with it we can play  
Baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay  
Even got a king size mattress we can lay  
Baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say_

I looked aroundthe dance floor - Adrian was totally hung over but a guardian was tending to him.

That was when I noticed that most of the extra guardians were surrounding the dance floor. They weren't actually joining, just keeping looking out for any trouble a bunch of drunken adults can cause. Lissa was having her own fun with Christian, and Tasha had gotten hold of Ricardo again.

That left one person by himself.

I felt woozy as I made my way over to Dimitri. I was sure I was going to pass out any second. Dimitri, however, looked slightly upset at Tasha. Ha, shame. But that also meant he was paying barely any attention to me.

_I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha _

_I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha_

I walked towards him from the back. I was sure he could here my singing as it was being amplified across the room, so why wasn't he turning around? That's when I realized I wasn't actually singing any more.

My head was spinning and but I was still aware of Pitbull in the background.

I dropped the mic and swayed to the side. I saw a guardian across the room pointing at me as he ran towards me. I think he must've caught Dimitri's attention because that was when he turned around.

I gave him a slight smile.

"I know you want me, you know I want cha," I whispered the words but I was sure he heard me. I fell backwards limply but strong arms caught me.

Then the whole world just blacked out.

**So, how was it? I was thinking about a Dimitri point of view for the next chapter, anyone agree? Or disagree? **

**Just wanted to say that my poll is still out there and it's calling you :D **

**I **_**just**_** read SB – you're all thinking 'and she call's herself a VA fan - last week. Anyone else think Rose was rather conceited, and Dimitri such a jerk? I mean, who goes up to their lover who has just rejected them and shout 'you owe me' :|**_  
_

**Love to know what you guys thought of SB! **

**Back to reality and Who's the Daddy … I so need to get the twins back! And I completely agree with anyone who thinks that Rose does not sound like a twenty-three year old mother. I am running out of ideas and I wondered who you guys think Adrian should end up with. I am a total Dimitri fan but I also don't think this story should end with Adrian being left single … help? **_  
_

**Dii x**


	8. AN IMPORTANT

**Hey guys. Just an author note! In the previous chap, I had to repost but then it still didn't work so I just want to say...**

**THANK YOU myscha . roza ****FOR COMING UP WITH KARAOKE!**

**There, I said it. Finally!**

**Will UD soon, hopefully... Already got over 700 words down for the next chapter. See you soon xx**

**Dii xx**


	9. Chapter 7

**First of all, thank you so very much for the awesome reviews! I've found Adrian's pairing, though I think some of you guys may disagree … **

**This chapter is really, very boring as it is just the last chapter but in Dimitri's point of view. Seriously, I think I'm going to stick with just Rose's point of view from now on …**

**Please visit my profile and check out my poll!**

**Same disclaimers, Richelle Mead owns everything but the extra characters and the story line. **

What on earth is she doing? Wait – is she drunk?

Oh no, that cannot be a good. I was faintly aware of the blaring music as Rose made her way towards me.

She had the most sweet, melodic voice that was in perfect harmony with the song. Our eyes lock as she started to circle me and I was finding it surprisingly hard to look away from her intense gaze.

She had me completely dazed and the only other thing I could recall was the Spanish numbers in the background.

Oh why was she torturing me like this? The tight black dress she wore clung onto her slender figure and god did she look hot. I punched myself mentally._ I chose Tasha, I chose Tasha,_ I chanted in my head. Speaking of Tasha …

I heard a shrill giggle from the other side of the dance floor. Tasha was clinging onto a flustered Ricardo; at least someone seemed to be having fun.

Hmm, was I jealous? I don't know. Maybe a little bit. I mean she was carrying _my _child in her stomach yet right now she was openly flirting with my co-worker. Of course I was jealous.

I suddenly noticed I was alone as Rose had left my presence; she was now strutting off towards Tasha and Ricardo. I don't know what my face showed, but it obviously amused her from the look I got before she turned away.

I watched from the distance as both Rose and Tasha fought over Ricardo. It was like déjà vu. It was all rather funny but it took a lot of my self control to stop me from yelling at Ricardo to get his hands off Rose.

_She_ was leading him, after all. And what right did I have over who she dances with? But Adrian on the other hand did.

To my disappointment, he was totally hammered but one of the guardians was tending to him.

I was horror-struck though when Rose slowly inched her face towards Ricardo. How could she do this to me – to Adrian? But I exhaled - unaware that I had actually been holding my breath - in relief when she just gave him a light peck on the cheek.

Rose slithered away from Ricardo's grip but I kept my focus on him. Tasha had reclaimed him but it was obvious that he was longing for Rose.

I glared in disgust as Tasha fussed over Ricardo, straightening out his shirt and fixing his collar.

I scanned the room for Rose who had seemingly disappeared. I tried listening out for her singing but I could only hear Pitbull. I frowned slightly, the worry clearly evident on my face.

Then up ahead and across the room I saw a guardian – I think his name was Lewis Gaskarth – running towards me. He was flailing his arm at something behind me and so I turned around.

There in front of me was my own, personal angel. Except Rose didn't look much like an angel right now – well not the angelic type with a halo floating above their head.

She was clearly smashed from all the drinks and she looked as if she might pass out any minute. She gave me a wry smile that sent my heart rate into cosmos.

"I know you want me," she slurred the words. And honestly, I couldn't have put it better myself. "You know I want cha," You do?

And that's when I realized that she was still singing and hadn't meant the words at all. I stiffened for the slightest second, so much for getting my hopes up.

I then watched in slow motion as Rose sagged her shoulders and started swinging backwards. I quickly grabbed her wrists and immediately regretted the action as I felt a buzzing shock of electricity flow through me. I didn't let go of her though, instead I pulled he into my arms, bridal style.

Guardian Gaskarth had reached us by now and he looked up at me for instructions.

"Go check Ivashkov's jacket for a pair of car keys," I said to him. I carried Rose back to the dinner table and found her jacket. As carefully as I could without waking her up, I wrapped it around her slim body.

Gaskarth found me and jingled a set of car keys. I gave him a few brief instructions to tell the others that I was taking Rose home. He nodded swiftly but then asked the most idiotic question.

"Would you like some extra guardians to come along with you, sir?" I noticed he was eyeing Rose as she lay in my arms, and I was sure that if she had been awake now, Gaskarth probably wouldn't be.

"And leave four moroi with one guardian, are you kidding me?" I growled at him. He looked a bit taken back and I added, "And it's Guardian Belikov".

I left, with the most beautiful woman in my arms, leaving an embarrassed Gaskarth. The car park was pretty empty with only our three cars and a few staff cars. I headed towards Rose's Aston Martin Vanquish. Very flashy –_ so _Rose.

Inside there were very comfortable leather seats and I lay Rose on the passenger one. I took the drivers seat myself and started the ignition, the car gave a soft purr and I grinned in satisfaction. I wonder what Rose's reaction would be if she woke up to find me driving her car.

For some reason I didn't want to know.

It was a short drive back to the academy, but how on earth was any man meant to keep his eyes on the road when he had something as desirable as Rose sleeping only half a metre away from him? If I ever found any guy possible of the task, I swear I would pay him a million pounds.

I checked in at the main entrance to clarify that neither Rose nor I were strigoi. I should have really parked the car at the garage and then woken up Rose to walk back. But it was freezing cold and the middle winter.

Moreover, I didn't think she would find it comforting being woken up with a headache from the alcohol, only to be told that she had to walk for about twenty minutes. Nope, I really wasn't looking forward to one of Rose's bad moods. So I drove around the outskirts of the school, towards the two somewhat misplaced houses.

I parked outside Rose's front door and found the house keys attached to the car keys. With them were the window keys, garden keys, gym locker key, gym door key, an office key and a bunch of other random keys.

I opened the front door then went back to get Rose.

I picked her up cautiously and carried her into the house.

I found three big suitcases and one small one in the lobby, all marked A.I. Adrian Ivashkov, how strange. I slowly walked up the stairs; Rose's weight was like a feather to me.

There were a few toys that I had to kick out of my way to get to the master bedroom. Toys? And then I remembered; the twins!

I think everyone had gotten a bit drunk during the night to remember the twins. Although the thought of Rose sharing kids with someone other than me was unsurprisingly painful, I decided to ignore it and just help out a friend.

I put Rose down on her bed and took off her jacket. I thought getting her changed into her night clothes was maybe a little too helpful. And she could always wake up which wouldn't be so good on my part. So I just covered her with the duvet and left.

I hopped back into the Vanquish and headed to the school's reception where I got information on where Alberta stayed. I had to park there and go over to her dorm, which was quite luxurious, seeing as she was head of the guardians. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled reply about a spare key.

Inside, Alberta sat in the middle of a long comfy looking couch. She had both Mika and Mikhail sleeping on either side of her and I think she must have dozed of herself. She smiled when she saw me come in.

"Dimitri Belikov!" she beamed at me approvingly. I had always been a favourite during the little time I had spent at the academy. Those few months had been the best of my life as I spent nearly everyday with Rose. It was still a tender spot in my memory.

"Ma'am," I greeted her with a mocking salute.

"How have you been? We'll have to catch up sometime soon. Maybe tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied. I looked over at the twins who were in a very deep sleep. I walked over towards Mika who was nearest to me. "May I?"

"Of course, of course," said Alberta. I picked Mika up expertly; it seemed having younger siblings did come in use after all. Mika sleepily wrapped her arms around me and rested her chubby cheeks on my shoulder. "Rose let the alcohol get to her then?"

"You could put it like that," I smiled. I was just wondering how to carry Mikhail as well when Alberta stood up with him.

"Good. That girl needs to remember how to have some fun, I haven't seen her that dressed up in about five years…" she trailed off and looked at me sharply.

I pretended that I missed the look she was giving me. Something seemed to click in her mind and she looked at me curiously. "Do me a favour Dimitri, would you please tell Rose to come along with you to my office tomorrow?"

"Sure, someone needs to show me the directions," I joked. Alberta just rolled her eyes at my dry humour.

She followed me out her dorm and to Rose's car. And then I realized there was a problem. The Vanquish was a two seater.

Nonetheless, Alberta simply put a very tired Mikhail in the passenger seat and strapped him in. I guess I would just have to carry Mika and drive at the same time.

"Thank you, Guardian Petrov," I said to Alberta.

"Alberta," she corrected. Then rather curtly, she added, "Anything for Rose".

Wonder what that was all about. Alberta walked back to the building and I drove back to the houses.

I managed to somehow get both the kids into the house without too much trouble. I also found their pyjamas; Mikhail had blue ones that had an arrow and the words 'She's Trouble'. Contrastingly, Mika had pink ones that had an arrow and the words 'he's Trouble'. I laughed as I carefully dressed them both.

It amazed me how much the twins resembled Rose. I couldn't find a trace of Ivashkov anywhere, and I felt smug about that one little thing that denied that he was their father.

Once I was done scrutinizing them, I went back to Rose's bedroom.

She was sound asleep and she truly did look like a miracle.

I found myself kneeling by her bed, my hand reached out for her cheek. I gently stroked it with my long fingers, tucking loose bits of hair behind her ear. She was so, utterly stunning…and the next thing I knew was that I had closed the little distance between us. Her face was inches away from mine, those perfect lips …

"Eh-hem?"

I looked up to the door to see who had disturbed us - disturbed me. And guess who it was. Tasha. How did _she _get in here? Obviously I had been a bit 'busy' to have noticed the other car get back.

Tasha pointed towards the other room which I guessed as a spare.

"Have you seen those doors? They like join both the houses together, it's so efficient!" she ranted on. "Anyways, I came here to find you. Ricardo needs help getting Adrian out of the car as Christian is no use".

"Oh yes, of course," I said to her impassively.

"Where did you disappear off to? I mean like one minute you were there and the next…" she asked quizzically.

"I got Rose back. Didn't Gaskarth tell you?" I asked her, raising an eye brow. She looked at me with a confused expression, but when she didn't reply I just walked out of the room.

Outside, I found Ricardo standing by the Range Rover and Christian helping Lissa into their house.

Together we managed to get a very groggy, and heavy, Adrian out of the back. When we got him inside Rose's house, I noticed that Tasha was still there.

"Put him up with Rose," she said with a knowing smile. I frowned a little but Ricardo was already looking for Rose's bedroom.

We finally got Adrian 'tucked in' next to Rose. Honestly, it's not easy putting a pair of able adults in bed. Especially when one of them was my lover – I mean, former lover.

"You'd think tucking in mature adults would be much easier than kids, right? I guess we just proved that wrong," chuckled Ricardo. I was still staring at the sleeping couple on the bed but I didn't miss the sly wink he gave Tasha. She, surprise surprise, just giggled.

"Mind you, putting Rose in bed, now that I wouldn't mind," he said. I didn't like the tone of his voice at all and I had to keep a growl in. Then he turned to me, "You could've called me man, why did you leave with Rose anyway?"

"She fell unconscious," I said casually. Then I asked the same thing as I did to Tasha, "Didn't Gaskarth tell you?"

"Nope," he frowned then shrugged it off. Hmm, I think I needed to have a word with this guy. Ricardo had turned his full attention back to Rose and Adrian. "Man, Ivashkov's a lucky guy."

Yes he is, I said in my head. We were still standing around the bed and so I led our little group out through the guest bedroom.

**So I've heard some awesome news and I need you guys to elucidate it … Apparently Preger Entertainment have bought the rights to make VA into a film and Don Murphy is going to be director (or producer, I can't remember!) Anyone else heard this or am I really going crazy :\**

**Also, please checkout Dimitri-Hater007's favourite author on fanfic poll … I'm doing really badly at the moment so please drop by her page and support me guys! **

**(If any one wants to have a go at her for her horrendous name, please feel free!)**

**I've realized loads of authors like putting little competitions at the end of their chapters and the winners get a shout on their next update … anyone want me to start something like that? Please let me know :)**

**Who's watching Eclipse? Anyone seen my display picture? :P**

**I'm a total Edward fan, by the way.**

**Anyways, how do I always get off topic?**

**If anyone has got any ideas for Who's the Daddy then let me know!**

**Dii x**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay so I was going through all my AN's and I couldn't help but notice that they all started off the same way; 'a huge thanks' 'yet again thank you' – don't get me wrong I love your reviews! - or even 'sorry for the late update'. So I thought I'd go about this one differently. **

**I was really disappointed by the lack of response to **

"**Dimitri-Hater007"'s poll (Who is the better writer on fanfic). I have a shocking 3 votes! (Thank you to those 3 anyway). So please drop by her page and support me guys, hey I might even update faster if I get a reasonable figure of votes :P**

**On a slightly lighter subject, here's chapter eight! I don't really like authors who critique themselves all the time, but I have to admit, this chapter was quite boring to write and I'm guessing quite boring to read too :| **

**Same disclaimers as always! Enjoy …**

RPOV

How the hell did Adrian live through this? My head was banging non-stop and I just felt like grabbing a hammer and hitting myself with it. I could feel my sleep slowly slipping away and eventually I blinked my eyes open.

I got hit with a blindingly bright light, so I quickly shut my eyes again.

It's a rather bright morning for winter. Mind you, I'm guessing its more like afternoon by now, as the twins haven't arrived to wake me up. That was definitely unusual.

If my alarm clock didn't do its job then they usually did. Oh no, the twins! There still at Alberta's! Everything came rushing back to me … the party … Pitbull … Ricardo … Dimitri …

Urgh! I am so not looking forward to today. That's when I noticed my pillow is rather uncomfortable. I lift my head up slightly and then rest it down again, hard.

Not a good idea as my head is still killing me.

"Hey!" I heard a voice say close to me.

Adrian? What the hell was he doing here? Wait – where was I? I peeked open my eyes slightly to reassure myself, thank God, I was in my bedroom. Some one still seriously needed to explain himself.

I managed to turn around and I realized that I had been resting on Adrian's muscular chest.

He was looking at me, rather amused, I should add.

I groaned and rolled to the other side so that I was on my pillow again but my arm was stuck under Adrian.

"Do you mind?" I said gruffly as I struggled lifting his weight off me.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who put their arm under me, don't have a go at me," he said.

"Oh what, so you think I was the one who decided to for some stupid reason stuff my arm under you?" I asked accusingly.

"Well, obviously, that's the only reasonable explanation," he said rolling his eyes childishly.

"Shut it, Ivashkov," I grumbled. I so could not be assed with his smart ass-ness. "What the hell are you doing in _my _bedroom anyway?"

"Believe me, little dhampir. If I honestly knew, I would tell you," he said modestly. _Sure_ he would. But to tell you the truth, I really didn't mind him being here, which was surprising …

I sat up on the bed and rolled my head around on my shoulders. Then I slowly swung my feet over the side of the bed.

I felt Adrian's arms around me suddenly and a cool, releasing feeling went through me. He wouldn't …

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked seductively. Yep, I was right. Adrian had just used spirit on me, but to heal me from what? My grouchiness maybe …

I had half a mind to jump back in bed with Adrian but I decided against it.

Instead I started to wriggle away from his hold him but he pulled me back.

Right, he asked for it. I started tickling him from head to toe and he laughed helplessly, trying to get me back unsuccessfully. I finally had him pinned under me.

"And for your information, I am going to find our kids," I replied like five minutes after he had asked me.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about them," said a voice from the door. I instinctively jumped off Adrian and into a fighting stance. I relaxed ever so slightly when I saw Tasha standing there. "You two are such a sweet couple, please don't mind me."

"Sorry? Why don't we need to worry about our kids?" I asked her, completely ignoring her last remark.

"'Cause they've been taken care of. You guys haven't had much practice as their parents have you?" she said thoughtfully. What on earth was she on about? I gave her a questioning look. "Oh sorry, I forgot Rose. You must have been like what seventeen, maybe eighteen when you got knocked up with Adrian. If they are even Adrian's..." she added as an afterthought and wandered out of my room.

She had a fair point … but that didn't mean she still had any right to come in to _my _ bedroom, my _house _even, and tell us we were stupid and a bad parents. If only she knew...

I was ready to run out the room and kill her but Adrian grabbed me. "She's not worth it," he said soothingly.

"Bitch!" I growled menacingly, struggling under Adrian's grip. "She basically just called us bad parents!"

"Lissa?" I called as I walked through the Narnia door in the dining room.

I quickly checked through the bond and saw that she too had just woken up. Then remembering our new found two way bond thing, I sent her message telling her that I was at her house.

Then I heard a moan coming from across the room. I hadn't noticed them before; there in front of me was Ricardo with Tasha. And when I say _with,_ I _mean_ with.

Ricardo had trapped Tasha from the back and they were in a more than just friendly embrace. I blinked and then watched horrifically as Ricardo traced his lips around Tasha's neck, all the time grinding against her hips. Oh My God! I knew something strange was up with those two ...

I think I must have gasped or something because when they saw me they immediately broke away. Tasha grabbed a pair of gloves and started scrubbing some dishes. Ricardo mean while had retreated and he was leaning against the kitchen cabinet, a smug look on his face.

"Good morning, princess. Sleep well?" he asked casually but with a slight hint of humor. It was as if nothing at all awkward had just taken place less than a minute ago. "Don't tell me, I bet you have an awful headache from last night."

"Yes I do actually, and you?" I asked back. "Oh, and about that awful headache, well let's just say Adrian has managed to keep it away, with his charming skills."

I gave him a wink and laughed when his face fell in disappointment.

"Breakfast, Rose?" Tasha asked.

"I think I can fend for myself," I replied coldly. Ricardo may have wormed his way out of this, but Tasha definitely wasn't.

"But Mummy, you have to try Tasha's pancakes, they're the best thing in, like, ever!" Mika yelled as she bounded into the room and right up to me.

"Hey there honey," I said giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry mummy didn't come collect you last night, did you have fun at Alberta's?"

"Uh-huh" she replied, nodding her head. And then she gave me a full on recount about everything I had missed.

Apparently Alberta had narrated to the twins yet another one of my teenage school years stories; this time it was the one about the time I _accidentally _locked Jesse Zeklos in the _girl's_ bathroom. God knows what he was doing there in the first place …

"Momma did you really punch him in the...urm, you-know-where?" she asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately, yes" I sighed.

"Yes!" she squealed, punching her fist into the air triumphantly. And when I gave her a quizzical look, she said, "Mike and I had a bet."

Hmm, should I be worried that my four year old twins were betting at such a young age? Maybe Adrian really _was _rubbing off on them.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" asked Tasha impatiently. What? Oh right, breakfast. I thought I had made it clear that I would get my own breakfast. But Mika intervened.

"Yes, she'd love some of your pancakes!" she said, nodding her head. I gave her a pointed look, "Oh of course, excuse my manners – please may mummy have some of your awesome, scrumdiddlyumptious pancakes."

I rolled my eyes at her and Ricardo laughed. Tasha started making the pancake batter - in her dreams would I eat them!

Mika then told me about her morning. Apparently, Guardian Belikov and Tasha had looked after both her and Mikhail pretty well.

I felt rather pissed off that it sounded like they were the world greatest parents right now, but I didn't let it bother me. That much.

Mika skipped out of the room then and once again I was left with Tasha and Ricardo. Tasha laid a plate of pancakes in front of me. I gave her a disgusted look.

"No, honestly, I can get my own breakfast." I said in my cold voice I seem to have adopted with her, before striding out the room.

"Tuck your thumb in slightly, like this," I heard Dimitri's voice coming from the sitting room as I entered. This could go in _so _ many ways...

Mika was stood by the door, her arms crossed over her chest in obvious condemn. What has Mikhail done now?

Across the room were Mikhail and Dimitri – also known as my son and his unknowing father. Dimitri was on his knees at Mikhail's height and he seemed to be demonstrating something to him.

Closer inspection told me that he was showing Mikhail how to throw a punch properly. Wait – he was what?

All the self-control that had built up in me over the last two days seemed to explode right here and now.

"Dimitri Belikov!" I snarled in my most deadly tone. His head shot up and I think I saw a flicker of fear on his face. Good. "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Dimitri opened his mouth to talk but it was Mikhail who responded.

"Please don't get angry, mummy. It was my fault, I asked Guardian Belikov to show me how to throw a punch. If you're going to get mad at anyone, then be mad at me. Just don't shout at Guardian Belikov, please," he pleaded. Wow. Now why didn't he ever back up his sister like that?

"Mikhail Hathaway Ivashkov, I will be the one to choose who I get mad at, okay," I said in a shaky voice. I never used his full name so he immediately knew that this was serious. Mikhail nodded his head but he looked as if he might interrupt me.

"Let your mother speak," murmured Dimitri inaudibly in Mikhail's ear. Hey, who asked for _his_ help?

"I'm going to dismiss it this time, Guardian Belikov, but I want to make it clear to you - stay away from my children. And you will, if you know what's best for you," I sneered.

"I warned them, mummy, honestly I did. But then Mike gave me that whole 'girls are just chickens' crap," said Mika, in a very annoying tell tale tone.

"Mika, language," I said sharply. I held out my hand to her and the other towards Mikhail. I saw him mouth a silent apology to a nervous Dimitri before quickly coming to me.

I didn't spare Dimitri another look as I left the room, my kids in tow. Even though I was angry at both Dimitri and Mikhail, I couldn't help liking the fact that they were bonding. Although, I knew Mika would be the toughest all along.

"Momma, are you really mad at me?" asked Mikhail tentatively. I bent down to his height.

"Of course not, darling. You know how mummy gets a bit stressy sometimes," I said. Mikhail and Mika exchanged a knowing look and rolled their eyes. "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"We know, we just love winding you up!" they chorused. This earned them both a round of tickling from me. And then to their defence, they shrieked, "But not as much as we love you!"

We were on the floor by now. From the corner of my periphery I was aware of Dimitri had come out of the sitting room and he was smiling at us. Tasha and Ricardo had joined him.

"Family hug?" I suggested, ignoring our audience.

"Hey, you're having a family hug without me?" a mock shout came from the dining room. Adrian.

The twins pounced on him, yelling 'daddy'. Very realistically. I couldn't help but notice that Dimitri looked a bit sad at Adrian's appearance.

"Good morning to you too," Adrian chuckled. "Now, how about that family hug?"

"Family hug, did I hear right?" Lissa's voice came down the stairs. Mika jumped up and went to find her.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Lissa said as she picked Mika up and joined us.

"We forgot someone!" Mikhail suddenly cried. He rushed past Lissa and Mika and bolted up the stairs.

"You'd think all this fuss was for a _hug_," I sighed.

Mikhail appeared again, tugging a very bleary Christian down the stairs.

"Whoa, slow down Champ. What's the rush for?" he yawned.

"Family hug," Mikhail explained.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Christian exclaimed, picking up his pace.

It wasn't much of a hug at the end. We all just ended up in a giant heap on the floor, but it was fun all the same!

"Hey, Pyro, we're hungry. Hint hint," I said with my puppy dog eyes.

"Oh yeah, and what's the magic word?" he smirked.

"Which one? There are so many…hmm, how about _abra_? Or maybe _kadabra?" _I teased.

He rolled his eyes but went to the kitchen anyway. The twins had gone to watch telly and the rest of us followed Christian. Tasha had grabbed onto Dimitri's hand. Slut. I think I needed to talk to Dimitri…

"Whose pancakes are these?" Christian asked. He was pointing at the plate Tasha had offered me. I bent over the table and sniffed them.

"I dunno, but they stink," I said and with that I chucked them down the bin. Christian just shrugged his shoulders but I didn't miss Ricardo who was looking at me aghast. Nor did I miss Tasha's icy glare.

"So do we have any plans for today?" asked Adrian conversationally.

"Well I was thinking about taking the twins to the park after breakfast…" I said.

"Actually Rose, when I went to pick up the twins last night, Alberta asked me if you could accompany me to her office this morning…" Dimitri said. _He _picked up the twins? Well, that was very generous of him.

"Bummer, how about we take the twins out for a picnic lunch in the afternoon then?" I tried again.

"Seeing as I'm probably making the picnic food, I better be invited," muttered Christian. Lissa sniggered.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Except, reality check Rose, it's the winter and like -5 degrees out there," she said.

"Good point," I said. "Christian, that's lots of hot chocolate."

"Ugh Rose! Term starts in less than a week and the twins are sure to catch a fever…" she complained.

"Well have you got a better idea, _Mother Teresa?_" I asked, sarcasm dropping off each word.

"Hey, watch it, that's my girlfriend your talking to," Christian said, pulling a protective arm around Lissa. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How about we have a camp fire in the evening? Marshmallows _and _hot chocolate," Adrian suggested. Lissa beamed at him.

"Okay, but that means we've got nothing to do in the afternoon," I muttered. Ricardo gave a little cough to get some attention.

"Hey Rose, well I've heard so much about your badassed reputation but I wouldn't mind catching some of the action first hand. Dimitri's assured me it's something worth seeing, so what do you think? You and me, sparring, gym?" he asked. Dimitri had said that? Well he was right there.

"Ok, why not…meet you there at two?" I said slowly.

"Whatever suits you," he said.

"That's settled then," I said, and then I turned to Adrian. "You will come and cheer me on, won't you babe?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied with his trademark lazy grin. Ricardo grimaced.

**Good? Bad? Boring? **

**I've got a new poll up on my profile, this time it's for this story so if you can check it out it would really be helpful :P (Should there be any strigoi attacks) The results to my other poll should appear on my profile very soon …**

**I thought I'd leave the second half of my AN slightly shorter this time :)**

**If you have any idea, or criticism, please review or PM me and let me know! Oh and happy summer holidays! Dii x**


	11. Chapter 9

**Very sorry for the late update, but with the holidays and stuff I haven't had time to write and etc … To make up for I, I've written you a very long chapter – the longest I've ever written I think!**

**This chapter is for the amazing ****LastSacrifice4U**** who came up with a lot of the stuff that's going to be coming up in the next few chapters. If any one is looking for a beta reader then she's your girl! ;)**

**As usual, thanks to my beta reader ****Poppy Salvatore-Ozera**** who wrote a fair bit of this chapter including the fight scene.**

**Same disclaimers as usual. Enjoy …**

Once breakfast was over, I was faced with a problem. A big problem.

Dimitri had said that Alberta had asked me to accompany him to her office, right? Well that also meant I would have to spend a whole twenty minutes with him - alone!

Lissa must have heard my little mental pleas as she tilted her head slightly.

"Christian, could you please look after the twins?" she asked tactfully.

"Sure, but where are the rest of you going?" he asked.

"Well Adrian and I need to visit the feeders..." Lissa trailed off.

_Good one, Liss._

Thanks.

"And Rose and I have to go see Alberta," said Dimitri finishing off Lissa's sentence.

"Oh, okay," said Christian.

"And I guess Ricardo and I will be hanging around here then," said Tasha brightly. I glanced a look at Dimitri. I saw a little flash of something like jealousy in his eyes that he masked so quickly I wondered if I had just imagined it. But he was in strict guardian mode, his face not giving anything away.

Adrian and I went to inform the kids.

"We're going to pop out for a bit but Uncle Christian's going to be babysitting you," I said to them.

Mikhail responded with an enthusiastic 'cool'. While Mika on the other hand was too engrossed with the television; they were watching Wizards of Waverly Place.

I rolled my eyes and you could tell I was irritated. Adrian took that as a signal for him to cut in and took over.

"Princess?" Adrian called Mika.

"Uh-huh?" she said, her eyes still transfixed to the screen.

"Did you catch what your mummy just said?" he asked.

"Yep. You're leaving us to face Pyro's wrath," she said sarcastically as if it were the worst decision we had ever made.

Adrian shrugged his shoulders, satisfied that he had got the message through.

"Just don't wind him up – too much" I sniggered.

The four of us then headed out - Lissa taking the lead and Dimitri bringing up the rear.

Adrian and I were in the middle, his arm around my waist the whole time. It was a quiet journey to the school, except for Lissa and my mental conversation.

We were getting really good at it as well. Lissa insisted that I show her how to put up my mental blocks - which was _very_ useful at times - but I assured her that I would never get up to half the things she does with Christian. She blushed furiously but luckily the guys hadn't noticed.

_Would you like us to walk you right up to the office?_

_Nah, its 'kay. Honestly Liss, what could happen in the space of two minutes, I'll be fine. _

_If you're sure …_

_I'm going to need to confront him sometime you know._

_You don't have to._

_I know but what's the other choice? Live the rest of my life ignoring him? He's moving in next door – I can't do that. _

_I guess your right. But remember, I'm always here for you – we all are._

_You really need to stop looking out for me like this Liss! For gods sakes - I'm meant to be the guardian here. You can't just solve all my problems; you need to get on with your own life. And so does Adrian!_

I caught a strange look from Adrian. What the hell, could _he _read my mind as well now?

"Is there something on my face?" I ask him confused.

"Yep, two eyes, one nose, one mouth…" he dwindled off when he caught my glower.

"Be serious Adrian," I said to him.

"Sorry, beautiful. It's your aura - it flashed bright red. Almost as if an internal alarm had set off inside of you," he explained.

"Nothing unusual there," I muttered under my breath. Adrian, as always, heard me and chuckled.

_You calmed down now? _Lissa asked through the bond.

_Yes, sorry for firing up at you like that._

_It's okay. Still, just to let you know, you _are_ my guardian and looking out for you is the only way I can ever repay you for everything you do. Besides, you're just meant to protect me from physical danger, not emotional. But don't worry, I'll back off a bit and I'll talk to Adrian too._

_Thanks, you're the best best-friend ever! Whoa, that sounded really cheesy. And just to let _you _know, it's my job as your guardian to look out for you. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to repay me in any sort of way, okay?_

_Sure, sure. _

We had arrived at the school by now, where we had to part ways.

"Meet you at the gym?" asked Adrian.

"Yep, be ready to catch some Spanish butt kicking action!" I grinned at him.

"Spanish?" he asked confused. I even saw Dimitri shoot me an amused look.

"Urm, I haven't quite figured out where Ricardo originates from," I said meekly.

"Well then, for your information, Mr. Starov is Italian," smiled Adrian.

"Same thing," I said shrugging my shoulders. I half expected him to jump in to full detail of the differences in the Spanish and Italian people. But, being Adrian, he just chuckled. He gave me a goodbye kiss on the forehead and then walked off with Lissa.

I was glad that Alberta's office was just round the corner. I know that I'd said that I needed to talk to Dimitri some day, but now wasn't the time.

Once we got to the office door, I knocked on it twice. Alberta called us in and I suddenly felt like I was back at school and I had done something bad.

"Good afternoon Rose, Dimitri," she said warmly. She beckoned us towards the two comfortable seats at the front of her desk.

"You too Alberta, thanks for looking after the kids last night by the way," I said taking a seat. "I had the joy of recalling yet another one of my embarrassing youthful stories this morning."

"It was my pleasure," she laughed.

Then she began talking to Dimitri. I mostly zoned out here as their conversation held no interest for me. Instead I found myself staring at Dimitri.

He had dressed very casually again, although more for the cold. He had simple black jeans with a mint green polo with a long black coat and scarf around his neck.

I was mostly focused on his face though, the way his lips moved as he spoke. I couldn't help wondering how they would feel against my own.

What the hell am I thinking? I hate this guy, remember. I shook my head trying to clear it and then to distract myself, I decided to check up on Lissa.

Lissa and Adrian were seated at the feeder room's reception, waiting to be called.

"_So that's what you to were talking about on the way here," Adrian said as understanding dawned on him. I was guessing that Lissa had just recounted our conversation. "How is she handling everything, by the way?"_

"_Better than I ever could of. We need to trust her, Adrian. Have some faith in her, and let her sort some of her problems out by herself," said Lissa._

You go girl!

I decided to get back to my own head in case Alberta started talking to me and I embarrassed myself. Just in time as well...

"I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind helping you and Guardian Starov out, right Rose?" she asked me.

"I don't mind helping Ricardo out, but Guardian Belikov used to work here, surely he can find his own way around," I said. Alberta frowned at me. "Fine, whatever, I'll do it."

"That's settled then," she said clapping her hands. I guessed this was our cue to leave as Dimitri and I both rose from our seats. "Actually, Rose, could you spare me a few minutes?"

"Sure," I said casually and sunk back own into my seat. Once Dimitri was out of the room she started off again.

"He deserves to know," she said quietly. She didn't need to elaborate for me to understand.

"Ya think?" I asked her sarcastically; all of a sudden my fingers seemed very interesting.

"Well imagine it this way," she hesitated. "If the roles where reserved, wouldn't you like to know that you had two children?"

"Actually, I find that very hard to imagine," I said. "I can't quite understand how I would be able to give birth to two children yet not know that I had."

She gave me a withering look.

"How did you know, anyway?" I asked her.

"When he came to pick them up yesterday, the facial resemblance between him and Mike is extraordinary. In fact, I'm surprised that he hasn't realized it himself, and that I never considered it," she replied easily.

I just gave her a nod.

"Look, Rose. I see you as my daughter half the time and the twins as the grandchildren I never had - and never will," she went on. "I promise to keep my lips sealed, but just think about it, okay".

"Thanks Alberta," I said whilst smiling at her. "And I will, don't worry."

From her office, I went straight to the gym. I couldn't be bothered to go home and grab some gym clothes and I always had a spare pair in my locker anyway.

The gym was pretty empty again today.

I walked in and headed through to the changing room and to the lockers. But as I was rummaging through my pocket for my keys I couldn't find them. Wait a minute - the gym doors had already been unlocked. That was my job usually as I held one of the few keys. Something weird was going on here.

"Looking for these?" said a voice from the door. I gulped.

Dimitri stood there, half stripped to just his joggers and trainers. His whole upper body was revealed, and his perfectly toned muscles looking very intimidating. I suddenly remembered something Mika had said the last time Dimitri had his body on show.

"_Yeah, I mean we all know you've got muscle and you were just dying to show them off, but couldn't you have at the least worn some trousers?" giggled Mika._

I laughed at the memory. Well at least this time he did have some trousers on.

"You want to share the joke?" Dimitri asked. Then I realized that he had been holding out my keys. I frowned.

"Nah, I'm okay. But where did you get _those_," I said nodding my head towards my keys.

"Yesterday…when I drove you back to your house," he said. _He_ got me back? And then another irritating thought popped into my head.

"You drove _my _car?" I hissed. Dimitri wore a guilty expression as if he'd accidentally let something slip. "Never mind."

I snatched my keys off him and got my clothes out. After I'd slammed my locker door shut I saw that Dimitri was still stood there. I looked him over again.

"Couldn't you have put a t-shirt on at the least?" I remarked ignorantly.

"Why? Does my being half naked bother you?" he smirked. I decided to ignore him and just walk off. I heard him call after me but I paid no attention. How dare he use a Twilight quote? He probably didn't even know what Twilight was, which made it all the more irritating.

When I went out on the tracks, I saw that Dimitri was also out there. Great. I started off, annoyed that I didn't have any music to pass the time.

It was just like it used to be. Me and Dimitri, running. Though I purposely made sure that he was always half a lap ahead of me – or behind – so we weren't ever running together.

I decided to only do nine laps today, rather than my usual fifteen. Dimitri seemed surprised when I got off the track and I felt satisfied.

Once inside, I started on my warm ups. But less than five minutes later, Ricardo appeared, followed by Adrian and Christian.

"You want to warm up while I set the mats out?" I asked him.

"Sure. Get ready to go down, Hathaway!" he grinned. I snorted at him.

Once the mats were set I went over to Adrian and Christian who seemd to be discussing something.

"Maybe, but my aunt does go for the best. I mean look at Belikov," said Christian.

"Nah, Rose can kick both their asses," argued Adrian.

"I'm still for Ricardo," said Christian adamantly. I walked up behind him and whacked him around the head. But he had been wearing a cap and that flew off instead. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For having so less faith in me and 'cause I just felt like it," I said shrugging my shoulders. I kissed Adrian on the cheek and he gave me one of his lazy grins. "Hey there, sexy".

"Whatever," muttered Christian lunging for his cap. And then I looked at his hair. How could I have missed it? Instead of his usual black spikes, Christian had red and orange streaks. Adrian and I both doubled over with laughter.

"What on earth did you do to hair?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that," he said.

"Hey, your hair turns all fiery and you blame it on me?" I said appalled.

"Well, actually I'm not blaming it on you. But when I came out the shower and your daughter saw this," he pointed at his hair, "She had the same reaction as you. When I asked if she knew anything about it she said something on the lines of 'mummy said that I couldn't wind you up _too_ much'."

"Urm, well," I looked at Adrian, who had been quiet throughout the exchange, for help.

"Hey at least Mika has some taste, the colours suit you well, man," he said. Christian seemed enlightened at his compliment and I scoffed.

"Yo, Hathaway, you ready?" Ricardo called me.

"Go kick ass, beautiful," said Adrian.

I wandered over to Ricardo as he stood on the mat. He put his hand up to give me a high five and I went to mimic him but instead, I grabbed his wrist and twisted to just before breaking point. Ricardo twisted and squirmed, only making the pain worse. I knew how to keep his wrist twisted at the right angle so it wouldn't actually break yet a hell of a lot of pain.

I kept my feet planted to keep my weight steady and watched him hop up and down to try and relieve the pain.

"Okay, Rose. Your point." Dimitri said from the sidelines.

I let go and said to Ricardo, "First off, opponents are not friends."

I then turned to look at Adrian's reaction as this move had been used on him a couple of times in the past 5 years when he got a but touchy feely. He was laughing his ass off and Christian was too. I was just about to turn back to Ricardo when I felt a blow land on the right side of my waist.

I whipped my head around just in time to see Ricardo drawing back his hand with a smug expression, "Don't get distracted Rosey. Come over here so I can kick your ass and get a nice feel for your _movements_," Ew, ew, ew. He did _not _just say that. I could feel Dimitri getting all tense so I did the only thing I could think of – I lashed out at Ricardo.

I landed a few jabs to his body and face, but when it came to my right hook, he lent back just out of my reach and came back hard with a kick to my exposed side. Is that seriously all he could do? I didn't move an inch even though he did have a huge amount of force in that kick.

We kept on like this for a while – me not moving when struck me but beating the shit out of him. I was getting bored of him and his banter so I decided to end it once and for all.

I waited and dodged all his blows that came in quick succession then did a sweeping kick that took him right off his feet. Unfortunately, I didn't draw back quick enough so I landed lying on top of him in a rather precarious position.

He just grinned then slapped my ass, leaving his hand there.

Oh he just did not do that. I bit on my tongue to stop myself from exploding. Adrian was talking to Christian and was facing away from me so he wasn't going to be any help.

Suddenly a shadow crept over us and I looked up to see the stooping figure of Dimitri. He lent down and seized Ricardo's hand which was still resting on my ass. He squeezed it and I swear I heard a few cracks. Ouch. Dimitri gave Ricardo a death glare which seemed to keep him quiet. Once satisfied, Dimitri stood up again.

"Fantastic sparring, Rose; your technique has definitely improved," he said, holding out his hand for me. I looked up at him and saw that he was honestly proud of me. However, I ignored his hand and just rolled of the daunted Ricardo. Dimitri looked at me resignedly.

"You okay, Ricardo?" I said smirking down at him. He nodded his head complying. I helped him stand up and took a look at his hand. Yep, there were definitely a few broken bones. He muttered something about the clinic and took off from the gym. He had a pretty bashed up face. Completely bruised and broken – Tasha was not going to be happy with me! But, who cares about that old whore. I certainly don't.

I shrugged my shoulders and picked up the mats. I might have a fractured finger and a sore head but that was all the damage I think. Dimitri decided to give me a hand with the.

Adrian looked over at me worriedly. But Christian was still in the gym too so I just nodded my head telling him it was alright. I went over to the lockers and changing rooms, aware that I was being closely followed by Dimitri.

When I headed towards the woman's showers, he grabbed my arm. I felt a flow of electricity go through me and I cringed. I pulled my arm from his tight grip and backed away.

"Can we talk?" he asked. He looked around the room, making sure no one was around.

"I'm listening," I said stiffly. He sat down on a bench and waited for me. When I made no movements to join him, he sighed in defeat.

"I…" he hesitated. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm over it," I said waving my hand at him.

"You are?" he sounded shocked yet hopeful at the same time.

"Yeah, but don't get me wrong, I was serious about staying away from my kids," I told him.

"No, Rose, you misunderstood me," he groaned. "What I meant was – I'm sorry for everything".

My mouthed opened up into a perfect 'o'. I knew what he was getting at and I decided to get it over with.

"Is it because you didn't attend my graduation ceremony? Maybe it's because you have made no contact with me what-so-ever in the last, hmm, five years? Or could it be because you had sex with me and then left the next morning? You pick!" I said in the coldest voice I could muster.

"Roza ..." he started, his face was contorted with so much pain that it actually hurt my eyes to witness. God, I was starting to sound like I actually felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry comrade, you're forgiven," I laughed, two can play this game. If it were possible, his face scrunched up in more hurt at the word 'comrade'. My old nick-name for him brought back lots of memories; and Dimitri knew my weaknesses - as I did his. I was going to cause him pain - a taster of what he had caused me - I was going to do this Rose Hathaway style.

"In fact you were forgiven years ago, if you had ever bothered to call you probably wouldn't be apologizing now," I added. He looked slightly agitated, scared of what was coming I supposed. "So I did my share of moping - hey, what else do you expect from a broken hearted teenager? But I'm proud to say I didn't shed a single tear for you. To be honest, I'm glad you left actually. Wow, Guardian Belikov, when I look at it this way, you really did change my life - for the best. I owe you a thank you, for helping me finally giving in to my feelings towards Adrian. I guess it's because of you that I also have my twin angels -  
my family."

I finished there and walked off with out giving him a second glance. Adrian was still in the gym, he was leaning against the wall, looking at me smugly.

Something told me that he had heard my little outburst. We both walked out of the gym in silence.

"You think you were a little too harsh?" asked Adrian once we were out of earshot.

"You what?" I growled at him. He held up his arm in surrender.

"I know how much he hurt you Rose, and honestly I could kill him for that. But you love him, you never stopped loving him, and I don't think you ever will," he said calmly. I looked up at him weirdly and noticed his eyes were hiding something from me; resentment.

"No, I don't love him Adrian," I said to him slowly as if speaking to a two year old. "I can't stand him, let alone love him. He is the only person that could rip up my heart and that's exactly what he did".

He sighed despairingly. My eyes lingered on Adrian for a while longer. He seemed disturbed for some reason and I tried recalling if I'd said something to upset him. Ahh, my conversation with Dimitri - _I owe you a thank you, for helping me finally giving in to my feelings towards Adrian. _

"Adrian, what I said earlier in there-" I started but he cut me off.

"I know."

I hated the situation and I don't think I've ever felt so awful in my life. Here I was, thinking about my life all the time when it Adrian who was the one I should be caring about. He was the one that was pretending to be my kids' father and he was also the one who was keeping me together at the same time. I was forever in his debt.

My only real question was, 'Could I ever grow to love him enough to make up for it like I told Dimitri or would I keep breaking his heart over and over?'

**So what did you guys think? Is Rose being a little too harsh on Dimitri? Please review and let me know :) **

**My polls been up for about three weeks and here are the results: **

**Should there be a Strigoi attack in 'Who's the Daddy'**

**Yes -19 » 70% **

**No - 8 » 29% **

**It's the summer holidays and I was so utterly bored that I thought I'd visit the library. If anyone wants a good read then check out 'The Named' trilogy by Mariah Curley. I've just finished the last book and am **_**desperate**_** for something else to read. If anyone has any suggestions **_**please**_** review and tell me :)**

**One more thing; I manage a Vampire Academy community '****Lissa is such a Bitch****'. If anyone would like to become a staff, or has any story suggestions, then please let me know. **

**Until the next update, Dii x**


	12. Chapter 10

**Well here's another late update! Sorry guys :/**

**This chapter was delayed because my first draft disappeared from my computer and I had to write it out all again! But a very big thanks to my beta who saved the day by writing the middle for me. If anyone's looking for a superb beta, then checkout Poppy Salvatore Ozera. **

**Okay this one is quite long, the story is finally moving on and the holidays have finished and schools started.**

**Just wanted to give a little shout out for a story; 'bite me if you can' by IKTHYIA. **

**Same disclaimers as always, enjoy =)**

RPOV

When we got back, I noticed that a construction site was already being built for Tasha's house. Wow, these builders were fast.

I quickly had a shower - seeing as I'd missed the one back at the gym. A quick inspection in the mirror told me that I only had a few bruises that were disappearing already. I don't think Ricardo was as lucky though.

Adrian and the twins had prepared a small lunch for us all and once we were done, we headed out.

"Heard you kicked ass mummy," grinned Mikhail as I helped him tie his shoelaces.

"Yep, I sure did, honey," I smiled back. "Oh and Mika, great job with Pyro's hair."

This made Mika and Adrian burst into fits of laughter. Mikhail, on the other hand, didn't look impressed at all.

"That's so not fair momma! Mika plays a prank and gets complimented?" he complained.

"It was a funny prank, darling," I said to him.

"Oh really? So what if I accidentally helped daddy to dye his hair blue?" he argued. "As a prank of course."

"Well ... That's ... Different," I said struggling for the right words. This whole Adrian and Christian rivalry thing was starting to get a little bit out of hand. But, I didn't fail to notice how he still called Adrian daddy even when we were by ourselves...

How?" he asked. I turned to Adrian for help.

"Wait a minute there, champ. Blue? Really? I always knew your sister had a better sense of fashion," he said tactfully. This started another argument. I caught Mika's eye and gave her a wink. She responded with a typical Hathaway eye roll.

We walked through our back door to get to the park as Lissa and I shared one huge garden. Our garden was _way _bigger than a normal one – so big, that it actually took two whole minutes to walk to the other side.

We had bordered the whole garden with an array of colorful flowers and in the far left corner we had a gigantic, bulky apple tree. Apparently old St Vladimir had planted the seeds himself!

In the middle of the lawn, there was an adult-sized trampoline. And against the right side fence we had a small shed which held the barbeque and the twins' bikes and scooters.

Overall, everything was quite clean and spacious. We didn't have any cheap swings or sea-saws either because the park was just around the corner. At the end of the garden there was a small gate and path which led straight to the park.

The park was owned by the academy for the lower school. This was useful, because it meant that we had just as many powerful wards as the school itself and no extra guardians. Also it meant that we could use it whenever we wanted.

Lissa's small party of five were already waiting by the gate. Adrian took my hand and squeezed it gently. We shared a quick smile and then hurried after the twins as they skipped ahead of us.

As soon as Tasha caught sight of me, I saw her quickly move towards Dimitri - and away from Ricardo, should I add - and take his arm. Don't worry, I thought mentally, I'm not after him anymore ... and I never will be.

I looked up at Dimitri but it seemed that he was purposely avoiding my eyes. Good. I then saw Ricardo who stood next to him.

The poor guy; he had a painful looking black eye, a lot of bruises on his face and arms and even a swelling bottom lip. Don't remember that last one ... Then I noticed that his hand was pretty heavily bandaged. Man, I'd completely forgotten about that.

"Ricardo," I greeted him with a smile. "How's your hand holding up?"

"It's been better," he smiled back, a little nervously. "Man, you really kicked my ass!"

"That reminds me," said Tasha suddenly. "Next time you want to beat the crap out of my men, giving me a warning before hand. It's not going to be easy with only three extra hands! So what do you say?

_Men_. How more obvious could this woman get? And _not going to be easy with only three extra hands! _

This woman was in serious need of help, the arrogant bitch! She _knew _she had double meaning on those words! I was going to tell her that it wasn't my fault that Ricardo had only one hand but I caught sight of Dimitri's anxious expression.

Oh, what the heck?

"Sure," I said simply. Just then something dropped in front of me and I reached out and grabbed it before it could clatter onto the floor. It was the food basket. "Hey!"

"What?" asked Christian impatiently.

"That could've fallen on the floor and if that did happen, you'd find a very hungry half-vampire chasing after you," I smirked. Christian laughed.

"Some trust please? I knew you'd have quick enough reflexes," he said.

"Gee, it's not everyday I get a compliment from Pyro. Thanks. I should have recorded that!" I grinned.

"No problem, Buffy," he said. I rolled my eyes at him. We started down the path. I noticed Tasha had her arm around Dimitri, and his arms around her shoulders. Awwr... what a sweet couple - NOT!

Mikhail and Mika had both managed to get a ride on Adrian/Christian's back. Christian was still wearing that ridiculous hat.

"Hey, how did I get landed with this basket again?" I called over to Christian.

"You didn't," he said. Huh? "I gave it to you because I'm not carrying it as I made the food. If you had any brains you would've passed it on to someone else".

"Oh," I said stupidly. Then I started moaning like a two year old, "Adrian, Christian's being mean to me!"

Everyone started laughing and I pulled my tongue out at Christian. Adrian was whispering something in Mika's ear. Then suddenly he reached over and yanked off Christian's cap. He handed it to Mika and let her loose. She started speeding down the pathway.

"Nah-nah-nah-nah!" she yelled mockingly.

"Hey!" said Christian feeling his ridiculous hair as if Mika might be holding someone else's cap.

"Don't worry Uncle Chrissie, I'll get your cap back!" said Mikhail heroically.

"Run Mika, run!" I yelled after her. But she'd already gone too far down the path to hear me. I turned to Lissa who was stood laughing beside me.

"So, what do you think of Pyro's new hair style?" I grinned.

"It's awesome, remind me to thank Mika," she said and we both laughed.

Once we had reached the park, Mika and Mikhail ran to the swings with Adrian hot on their tail.

"Dimitri, you think you could help me get some wood?" asked Christian.

"Sure," Dimitri replied.

"Why do you need wood? What's the point getting a fire-user to tag along when he needs wood to start the fire?" I smirked.

"I don't think you realize how much energy I could be drained of if I sit here controlling a fire for a few hours," he replied patiently.

"Your right I don't," I said, eager to annoy him. But it was Dimitri who spoke.

"Well look at it like this. Imagine you had to fight a single Strigoi for a few hours when you'd been trained to kill one in seconds," he reasoned. God, when did he become such a spoil sport?

"Oh, I get it," I said. A sense of _déjà vu swept through me. It was like it used to be five years ago when Dimitri had been my mentor. He would give me all sorts of lectures and stuff so I'd tease him about the Zen life lessons. I looked at Dimitri and he seemed to be thinking about the same thing, he's eyes distant._

_"Coming Dimitri?" asked Christian who was heading towards the forest. Dimitri gave me one last longing look and then followed after Christian._

_"What was that all about?" asked Lissa who had just witnessed mine and Dimitri's little exchange._

_"I-I don't know," I said._

_Lissa and I started laying out blankets and cushions that we'd brought along with us. One-handed, Ricardo seemed to be 'helping' Tasha get into a foldable chair – her pregnant state wouldn't allow her to sit on the floor with us. Stupid whore. _

_"Oh, Eddie called by the way. Said something about you not picking up," said Lissa conversationally._

_"That's right I left my phone … somewhere … before I went to Alberta's office this morning," I said._

_"Yeah, well he's driving back tomorrow," she said._

_"Yeah Adrian mentioned that Eddie's going to get his car," I said._

_"Well I was thinking, we're going to need a bit of room shuffling," she said. Ricardo had taken over Eddie's room temporarily._

_"Well how about this; you guys stay as you are and Eddie can stay in my guest room. Adrian can have my bedroom – it's the least I can do for him and I'll kip on the sofa," I said planning it all out in my head._

_"Are you sure? That doesn't sound too … comfortable," she started._

_"I'll live," I said simply._

_Soon enough, the guys were back with wood and we were all seated around the camp fire. I know that sounds completely clichéd, but, that's how it was. _

_Tasha soon fell asleep on her chair, looking more like a beached whale than normal, Dimitri looked bored out of his mind, and Ricardo was actually asleep with his head in Dimitri's lap. When I first caught them in that 'compromising' position, I laughed so hard I fell over backward and bashed my head on the ground – that effectively shut me up. _

_Adrian lent over and whispered something in Christian's ear, which was totally weird as they didn't really get on, and Pyro made the flame go up like, 20 feet. Seriously – it was __so__ cool. He then made it really hot so it went nearly see-through. I looked over at the kids and they were completely enthralled. Christian let it die down slowly and suddenly, Lissa threw in some salt and the flame went green and blue. By then, the kids were spilling their hot chocolate __everywhere__. _

_The flame was green and blue for a while but slowly turned back to normal and we all sat their day dreaming for what could have been hours – I honestly had no comprehension of time at that moment. _

_Tasha woke up suddenly and started crying – telling Dimitri she wanted to leave and she was cold and just generally moaning about anything she possibly could. Thank God Dimitri stood up and carried her bridal style back to the house. I swear, I would have smacked her one if she carried on much longer._

_Suddenly, I had an idea and said I needed to go pee in a bush. As I walked behind Lissa, I whispered to her what I was doing and she looked slightly disapproving but had a mischievous glint in her eyes that only I could bring out – and probably Christian too. _

_I rustled the bushed and Adrian smirked, thinking I couldn't see him – if only he knew! I used my super ninja skills and stopped behind Ricardo. When I was about 5 feet away, Lisa shrieked and yelled, "Strigoi!" _

_Now, that was something I didn't plan on happening. Starov went rigid then jumped up and spun, pulling his stake out. By then I had pinned him to the ground. I smirked when he saw it was me and put his stake away. _

_I jumped up off him and went to sit in Adrian's lap, once Ricardo was looking at me and I could tell he was about to yell at me, I intervened, "Cool it Guardian Starov, it was a simple exercise. And you failed."_

_Christian and Adrian burst into fits of laughter, but Mike and Mika simply yawned, not getting the joke._

_ "We want to go back, mummy." They murmured sleepily. _

_I looked at Adrian, really not wanting to leave just yet when Ricardo said, "I'll take them back Rose. It's okay if you guys want to stay here." I smiled warmly and handed the kids over to him. Mika was fast asleep so Ricardo carried her but Mike was still on his feet so he trailed behind like a good little boy. _

_It was now just Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I – just like the good old days. Christian decided then was a good time to bust out the marshmallows so I took the whole packet, found a nearby stick ad shoved six on this single pixy little stick. _

_Everyone else had liked two each, but I __am __Rose Hathaway! I was watching my marshmallows slowly cook when I heard a snicker from behind me. As I turned to investigate, I felt the heat from the fire increase dramatically and turned back to see my marshmallows blackened from Christian making the fire super hot. _

_When I felt one, they were like little rocks. I pulled them off and pelted them in the direction of Christian – all of them hitting him perfectly. I laughed as he looked completely shocked but soon got caught short when Liss threw a normal marshmallow in my direction. THAT MEANT WAR!_

_After the 4 bags of marshmallows had been pelted at each other, we collapsed back and looked into the sky, content in our own little worlds._

_Liss and Christian stood up after about half an hour and started making their way back to the houses – leaving just Adrian and I. _

_He looked at me and when I looked into his eyes, it was as if he could see to the bottom of my soul. We shifted closer together and lay next to each other, nearly touching but not quite. _

_I shifted the last bit and he put his arms around me, keeping me in place. I smiled and whispered, "Baby, please don't let me go..." _

_He smiled in response and said, "Wasn't planning to. I never knew what I wanted – until I looked into your eyes."_

_When he said that, I lost all control and started to lean in. I could feel his breath on my lips when suddenly, a crow screeched, causing us to jump apart. We both looked down, and simultaneously worked out the others had taken all the cushions and blankets. Adrian and I walked back to the house slowly, thinking about what could have happened. _

_Eddie came home the next day, and life was back to normal. Well as normal as it could get when you had your ex-boyfriend, who was also the unknowing father of your children, living next door with his pregnant girlfriend. Also, the guy you practically told you loved - who was pretending to be your husband and father of your children – was trying to pretend nothing had happened just for your sake. That's completely normal... right?_

_I'd gotten used to making meals for the five of us now – Eddie, Adrian, Mika, Mikhail, and me – I decided Christian needed a break. _

_Even though he and Lissa were just next door, I missed them. We all used to hang out a lot with the twins, going out every Saturday night. But because of recent circumstances, I kept my distance._

_Eddie had obviously noticed something was up. But being Eddie, he didn't ask or seemed too bothered. He knew when to keep his nose out of other people's business, and I loved him for that!_

_Work was … work. I was deputy of the guardian team at the academy so I had a lot of responsibilities - like helping Ricardo and Belikov out. It was awkward at first but I tried to keep professional at all times. I overheard them both talking about me the other day, just before a meeting._

_"So the student is the teacher's boss," said Ricardo. "Isn't that a bit … well weird?" _

_"Not at all, Rose is a born leader," replied Dimitri. I smiled at that, but quickly wiped the smile off my face, remembering who had said it._

_Adrian was just hanging around the house, popping up midway through my shifts sometimes and just generally doing what he likes – basically what he did when I was still a student. I felt a bit bad because I knew he was bored when we were all out at work/school but when I brought this up while we were talking he simply told me he was fine and it was par of what he signed up for. _

_It was Friday today and had a few combat classes that I was in charge of with Eddie and then a shift in the evening. After that I was free for the rest of the weekend. _

_I got ready for work and then had a look at the calendar. It was March the 12th. Wow it had been ten weeks since Tasha and her guardians had come to the academy. And only six weeks until the twins' birthday. Time was flying fast._

_The new house that had been built for Tasha, Dimitri, and Ricardo was nearly done. It actually looked like a house now, just needs a little furnishing. I'm glad; at least I can have my best friend and her boyfriend back now. Not that I ever really lost them. It was also time for Tasha go into labor. I think Dimitri mentioned that it was in about two weeks or something. _

_I checked the shift Rota. Dimitri should appear here any minute to sign out as his one was finished. I quickly signed in before he came. There were only a few guardians in our headquarters today; Eddie sat in the corner texting away on his phone (to Mia I'm guessing), Ricardo was lounging on an arm chair with some bike magazine and Guardian Alto was … was staring at me! He caught my eye and winked. Ew ew ew! I gave him a disgusted glare and left the room. _

_I was checking the wards today. As I walked to the back of the academy, my phone vibrated to give me a warning that the battery was flat out. Damn, I always forgot to charge that thing. Oh well!_

DPOV

My shift was finished and I was heading home when my mobile vibrated. One new message from an unknown number. It read:

Can you please pick up Mika B Hathaway and Mikhail H Belikov from the main reception.

It was signed off by name I recognized as a staff member part of the junior school. I wonder what was wrong up there and why I had received this message instead of Rose.

I re-read the message and my eyes nearly fell out of there sockets! Mikhail H _Belikov_ ... Mika _B_ Hathaway ... Something fishy was going on here. Why would Rose and Adrian's children have my surname attached to their names?

I began making my way back to the academy, all the time racking my brain in frustration. Then I recalled my mind back to the first day I had met the troublesome two ... 

_I came out of the bathroom and headed back to our room. Just as I was picking through my clothes I heard a woman's voice carrying up the stairs. Rose?_

"_Hey guys, this is Tasha Ozera, Uncle Christian's Aunt. And that's Ricardo Starov, her guardian," she said to someone, probably her twins. Was that really Rose? No, I wouldn't believe it. She sounded so mature. Too mature. Not like the Rose Hathaway I knew._

"_Nice to meet you, Pyro's aunt. My name is Mika Ivashkov Hathaway and this is my childish twin, Mikhail Hathaway Ivashkov," said a small confident voice. A little girl's? I quickly pulled on a sweater and a pair of jeans and hurried down stairs to clear my confusion._

See there it was. _Ivashkov. _The twins had said it themselves. But why had the text read Belikov?

I'd reached the main office by now. Inside I found Mikhail and Mika both standing against the back wall smugly. Then I suddenly remembered Rose's warning to stay away from her children. Well I wasn't really ignoring her - this was just completely called upon in surprise.

Although a chance to get on Mika's good side, now that I could not miss. After all, I had already won Mikhail over. That had surprised me actually; I'd always thought Mikhail would be the harder one to crack through to.

"Finally!" sighed Mikhail at the same time as Mika said "Who asked _you_ to come?"

Wow, she definitely had her mother's attitude; this was going to be tougher than it looked. But I ignored them both and went to the lobby to find out what was wrong. I conversed a bit with the stiff lady at the desk. Apparently the twins had gotten them selves in a bit of trouble - something about bullying.

"Sorry, I've no relations to these kids, in fact I only met them a few weeks ago, and I was just wondering why I was asked here instead of their mother - or father. Not that I mind picking them up or anything ..." I trailed off. The lady gave me a strange look.

"Ms Hathaway has her phone switched off," she said simply. No elaboration on the 'father' part of my question. It seemed that Rose hadn't changed to Ivashkov then, I smiled at the thought. Wait a minute - were they even married? I decided to check her fingers to answer that one.

My thought stream was cut off by the twins. I was sure they would have a completely different side of the story to tell me as we headed back.

"Can we go now?" Mika moaned, tugging at my coat.

"Yeah, this place stinks of disinfectant," agreed Mikhail scrunching up his nose for effect. I laughed.

"Come on then," I said leading them outside. "You guys want to go home or do something else?"

"Where's momma?" asked Mika completely ignoring my question.

"I'm not sure, wait let me call her," I said slipping out my mobile from my pocket. I scanned my contacts and was surprised that I didn't have Rose's number. "Sorry guys, I don't seem to have your mother's cell number."

"0-7-7-0-0-9-9-0-2-4-0" they both immediately chorused. I stared for a second then shook my head as I typed in the digits. It went straight to voice mail.

"No answer," I told them. I quickly went to my call log and saved the number under 'Roza'. Smiling at the word for a few more seconds. "So back at stage one."

"I think I know where Momma might be ... Mika?" said Mikhail after a while. They both shared looks and it seemed as if they were sending each other telepathic messages. I coughed to get some attention. No hope.

"I suppose ..." Mika said cocking her head to the side. I started tapping my foot impatiently. Mika looked up at me, annoyed.

"We think we now where momma is, if you could follow us, Guardian Belikov," said Mikhail finally.

"OK. By the way, you can call me Dimitri," I added. We were heading to the other side of the school, near the forest.

"But we prefer to call you Guardian Belikov," said Mika coldly.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because that's what momma calls you," said Mikhail. I couldn't question that.

"And what about daddy?" I asked, frowning now. Mikhail gave me a confused look and Mika shoved him slightly. Then understanding filled Mikhail's face. What the hell?

"What about him?" asked Mika. Okay, this wasn't going anywhere. I sighed and changed the subject.

"So you want to tell me what happened at school today that got you guys in trouble?" I asked them. Mika looked reluctant to do anything as such, but too late, Mikhail was already spilling the beans.

"Well these two little kids were bitc- err gossiping about momma and auntie Lissa. So we _obviously_ had to sort them out," he told me matter of fact-ly.

"Oh really," I said, my voice hinting a bit of amusement. "Two little kids?"

"Well they're both the same age as us but probably a few months younger," he smirked.

"Names?" I began feeling sorry for this little kids; god knows what happened to them after Rose Hathaway's children were through with them.

"Paul Zeklos and Jared Sarcozy," said Mika coldly. I recognized their surnames. Man I always wanted to give both Jesse and Ralf a good punch, for all the harassing Rose suffered because of them. I didn't quite feel sympathetic towards Paul and Jared anymore.

"So what were they saying?" I said hinting them to carry on with their story.

"Well it doesn't really matter ..." trailed of Mikhail; he's earlier enthusiasm seeming to have disappeared. That bad, huh? I thought I wasn't going to get an answer when Mika spoke.

"They were sniggering and pointing at us so Mike and I decided to investigate. They were saying that momma was a crazy _slut_ and Auntie Lissa a mind-controlling freak," she said, her voice heavy with disgust.

I clenched my teeth together. Just wait till I get my hands on Jesse and Ralf. What on earth were they teaching their children? No one bad mouths Rose Hathaway and gets away with it.

"So what was their punishment?" I said after a while. But both their eyes shone evilly at the word 'punishment'. Oh I was definitely going to like this!

"Well I had Jared in an arm lock and I managed a punch in Paul's face. I did it just like you taught me to, thumb tucked in and everything … but that was just to distract them from Mika who –"

"Kicked them both in the you-know-where. Twice. Each," she finished.

"Impressive," I said grinning at them. And I truly was. I don't think I've ever met smart and badassed four and a half year olds. Rose was teaching them well.

We were nearing the old church now.

"Urm, where exactly are we going?" I asked realizing that I didn't have a clue at all. It was getting dark already and I wondered how father we were going.

"A place where momma goes to hang out every now and then," started Mikhail.

"Not really. She only goes there on specific days or like when she's really upset," added on Mika.

"Specific days? So what, like the third Tuesday of every month?" I asked. Mika sighed at my attempt at a bad joke.

"Specific days like on our birthday and her graduation anniversary … father's day…" corrected Mikhail.

"Mike!" Mika moaned shoving him.

"What?" he responded. "Guardian Belikov's cool. He won't tell momma."

I was touched at Mike's lack of trust.

"Tell your mother what exactly?" I asked him.

"That we know about this cabin and everything. Momma doesn't like us seeing her hurt and that's why she comes here. Something happened to her years ago, I think before we were born, and we don't know what it is but it makes her sad which makes us mad!" he said, his voice darkening at the end.

The cabin? Not _the _cabin... Oh no, please no. But what other cabin then? Everything was starting to fall into pieces and I closed my eyes in pain. What have I done?

Just then I heard a deafening shriek coming from the church graveyard.

"Buria!"

**My Beta was listening to a song in the part where Adrian and Rose nearly kissed; can you guess what it was? **

**So what did you guys think? I had another attempt at Dimitri's point of view but I still don't seem to have got the hang of it yet.**

**I've got a new poll up on my profile; 'Who is the ultimate sexy beast?'. I got the idea from something of the same idea on the internet … Stefan Salvatore is coming last with 0 votes, so hope some of his fans start supporting him! **

**Also if you have any story suggestions or staff requests for my community 'Lissa is a bitch' then please review and let me know!**

**I think that's it for now, Dii x**


	13. Chapter 11

**I felt really bad for leaving you guys at a cliff hanger last time so here's an early update. Thank you for the reviews, my beta and I had some spare time so we replied to a few of them, sorry if we didn't get you all …**

**This chapter shows a different side of Rose. I know that she's always been a really strong, confident character but in the second half of this, that all changes. Hope you guys like anyway!**

**Once again thank you to my super speedy beta, **Poppy Salvatore Ozera**, have I mentioned to you how awesome she is? I have? Well here you go again then – love you Poppy!**

**Same disclaimers as usual; Richelle Mead owns everything except the story line and extra characters. Enjoy … **

RPOV

When I reached the wards to relieve Yuri, he wasn't there. That was strange. Rule number one in the 'Guardian's Guide to Shifts' was never leave your post until you are relieved unless there is an emergency. I know, pretty sad that they had a Guardian handbook but, ya know, we might need it someday...

I decided not to report him; instead I would have a serious talk with him. I looked around and for the first time and noticed that I was alone. There wasn't a single guardian around or a bunking student. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

I checked the time on my watch, it was four o'clock. The sun wouldn't be up for at least another three and a half hours.

I quickly checked the wards to make sure they were still intact. No hope. Someone had sabotaged them severely.

Then suddenly, I caught sight of a body laying in between some headstones in the middle if the church graveyard.

I tentatively made my way towards knowing that I should be actually calling for help for someone to fix the wards before it was too late. But what if it already was too late? No! I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

I gasped. Yuri lay on the floor, blood gushing from his left kneecap and right elbow. He was out cold but still alive. I checked his neck and the rest of his body for bite marks, but to my relief, I didn't find any.

I looked up at the headstone that Yuri's unconscious body had been resting on? I hissed loudly, the head stone read:

In loving memory of Mason Ashford, Everybody's friend. He never gave up.

A tear escaped my eye. Eddie and I had chosen those words. Next to the inscription was a carving of a stake. And from the stake a drizzle of red paint formed into the shape of an 's'. I couldn't remember this addition.

I reached forward and placed a finger on the red stuff. It was blood - fresh blood. I took in a sharp breath just as the nausea hit me. S for Strigoi.

They were here, in the school. And they were here to kill, if they hadn't already. Not my children, I thought in my head.

I had to act quickly. But there was no one around to help me. I reached into me belt pocket and unclasped my silver stake. Then, with the loudest voice I could manage, I shrieked one lone word.

"Buria!"

As soon as the word escaped my mouth the Strigoi started appearing. They popped up from behind trees and gravestones. I quickly counted seven. That was a lot of Strigoi for one guardian - even for Rose Hathaway - but I had to give it my best shot until I got some sort of back up.

The first Strigoi made its way towards me, she was ginger and about 5" 2" – pretty short. An idea popped into my head.

I backed away towards Yuri's body, one eye on the girl and the other eye on all the other Strigoi who had created a circle around me, keeping me stuck and, they probably thought, to their mercy. But, they _really _didn't know Rose Hathaway.

I did my best to look scared for the element of surprise and the Strigoi girl took the bait. She strode towards me but I spun and kicked out with leg, using more force than I knew I had, making her stumble back and trip over her own feet.

She snarled at me and jumped up. This time she literally pounced on me but I was ready. I threw rapid punches to her face and stomach and she seemed surprised by my accuracy and strength. I found an opening at her chest, whipped my stake round, and took my chance. She made a sound that could be considered as a painful shriek and fell limp.

The other Strigoi were majorly pissed to say the least. They had certainly not thought I could kill her, I guess she was this little group's leader. I saw them coming towards me, the closest one about twenty five yards away. I quickly started looking for a radio somewhere on Yuri. Most guardians carried these things but I refused to walk around with a great big thing stuck to my belt - a silver stake was enough thank you very much. I took that back now, or at least I could've charged my phone!

Finally, I found it lying underneath him. From the corner of my eye, I could see the Strigoi approaching, and extremely quickly, may I add. The radio was one of those modern ones with a little screen and everything. I quickly switched it on and a low battery sign flashed up. I swore loudly. Just one minute I begged it. And that's exactly what it gave me and exactly what I needed.

The frequency I wanted was already tapped in. Then I spoke in my calmest voice.

"This is Guardian Hathaway reporting. The school is under attack, I repeat the school is under attack. I've seen at least seven Strigoi, maybe more hiding, killed one. Need emergency backup. I'm in the graveyard, I repeat graveyard. The wards are broken-"

And that's when it cut off. I just hoped they got the message. A Strigoi was looming over me, I could see his shadow, but I didn't look up. I think he was a bit surprised that I was just sitting there when really I should be up and kicking his ass.

From his shadow, I saw his arm swipe out as if to punch me. I quickly swerved away and the Strigoi fell forwards after hitting the air and losing his balance. Jesus, this bunch of Strigoi really have balance issues!

I leaped up and kicked him in between the legs. He screamed loudly, hand on his crotch, and fell to the floor. Huh, guess that one works on Strigoi too. I took this momentarily distraction to stake him.

I was surprised that there wasn't another Strigoi ready for me. And then, I realized why. About twenty yards away, Dimitri was fighting three Strigoi at the same time. When had he appeared? And more importantly, where were the other two Strigoi? I'd only sent the help message to the school about a minute ago so I couldn't see how Dimitri had appeared so fast.

Now was really not the time to think, so I ran over to help him.

The three Strigoi he was fighting were young and immature so they were pretty easy to kill. After we were through with them, we stopped to take a breather.

Dimitri suddenly jerked his head up towards the Church. He did a full 360 circle.

"Where are they?" he shouted at me. His face was furious but his eyes were showing worry.

"I know there's at least two more, I'm sure I counted seven. I killed two over there and then these three which means there should be two left."

"Not the Strigoi!" he yelled in frustration. He reached his fingers into his hair and tugged at it. "I told them to stay right here and not to move! But could they listen to me this once? No! God damn it!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. But before he could answer, a dozen Strigoi appeared at the scene at the same time as about seven guardians. I looked them over; Alberta, Stan, Eddie, Ricardo, Gaskarth and two other random guardians.

Just behind them came Christian. CHRISTIAN? What the hell was he doing here? I left a mad Dimitri and jogged towards him.

"And what are _you _doing here?" I growled at him.

"To help!" he retorted. Didn't he know the risks? And he was a royal! All that offensive magic stuff had really gotten to him.

"Help my arse! You get back to the Academy and look after Lissa!" I ordered him. He seemed a bit distracted as he was watching something over my shoulder. "You hear me, Ozera?"

I heard a yelp behind me and I quickly turned around. There in front of me was a Strigoi on fire. The undead vampire was literally dancing among the flames. My mouth was wide open.

"Stake him then!" said Christian from behind me. Coming to my senses, I hurled my stake through the Strigoi's heart.

"Fine! Help all you want! But I am _not_ going to take the blame when I have to drag your dead body back to Lissa!" I said but secretly happy that we had this new advantage.

Christian grimaced at my choice of words but he looked triumphant all the same.

"And stay on the sidelines and do your work from there," I said seriously. "Also please don't make any dhampir charcoal. I know how you're a bit _too _flame happy, Pyro."

"Some trust please? I know what I'm doing," he said laughing. Here we were in the middle of a raging battle, yet I was making stupid jokes. I shook my head in shame and delved back into fighting mode.

There was only half a dozen Strigoi now. All of our guardians were up and fighting except Gaskarth and Stan who were slumped against a headstone. They looked alive enough to me so I went to help Ricardo who seemed to be struggling. He was actually a super lame fighter, I wonder who trained him, because they certainly sucked judging by his performance.

Suddenly, another ten Strigoi appeared out of the forest. Everyone groaned. It would have been pretty comical if this wasn't life threatening. I noticed that Dimitri had disappeared and got slightly worried. _He can look after himself_, I told myself.

This new wave of Strigoi was much more skilled. Even Alberta seemed to be struggling - and she was probably the best guardian here! The other two guardians were injured so it was just Ricardo, Eddie, Alberta and me. Where in the hell was Dimitri when we needed him?

Christian caught my eye and raised his eye brows suggestively. I would have hit him any other time but again, we would probably die if I did. I caught on all the same and sighed, giving an inconceivable nod.

"Move out the way, everyone, now!" I yelled as Christian and I made a duo entrance. We really didn't want to be burning anyone unnecessarily. The guardians were confused but retreated all the same. We even managed to baffle the Strigoi. There were seven left. "Do your magic, Christian."

One by one, the two of us killed the remaining Strigoi. The guardians whooped and praised us. Christian was so drained he sat on the floor for a moment amidst the flames. I walked back to the Guardian's after checking with Christian that he was okay. He just needed some time with his element.

As I reached the Guardian's, I turned back to the flames to see Pyro swagger out like he owned the world. He looked just like James Bond or something when he walked out, flames blaring behind him. He completely ruined the effect though, by grinning like a madman which made everyone burst into fits of laughter.

When Christian was back with us and the laughter had died down, Alberta said, "That has to be the most amazing thing I have ever seen during my time on the field!" She sounded extremely impressed with us and nearly bounced up and down, she was so excited.

"Yep, we kicked ass," I said grinning. Christian and I exchanged a high-five.

Suddenly, from the other side of our 'battlefield' a blonde Strigoi appeared, clapping his hands.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he said mockingly. "Let me see now, Hathaway isn't it? And Ozera! Last I heard you were with the Dragomir princess, but you went for her best friend in the end, eh? I must say, you two made quite a spectacular show for me."

There was a deathly silence. I had just decided to break it with a cheeky Hathaway retort when someone spoke from beside me.

"Who are you?" said Dimitri in a cold expressionless voice. Where the heck had he been? And where the hell does he keep appearing from?

"Oh, I'm very sorry! I haven't introduced myself have I? My name's Nathan," the blonde Strigoi smiled. His red eyes shining brightly in the black night sky. He would have been pretty good looking had I not known he was Strigoi.

"And you must be the great Dimitri Belikov! I must say, it's a pleasure to meet some one as godlike as you. What happened to your secret relationship with your student, what was her name again? Well I never! It was this same young lady here wasn't it! But she's moved on with Ozera, what are you doing hanging around here?"

My eyes bulged. How did he know so much yet so little. Yes I had had a secret relationship with Dimitri while I was his student but no I had not dumped him to hook up with my best friend's boyfriend. This Strigoi was insane!

There were so many guardians here who were in the dark of our little secret – even Eddie – but I couldn't care at the moment.

Christian seemed to have regained some of his energy. He was kind of like a rechargeable battery.

He gave me a sideways pleading look. He was asking for permission to put this Strigoi in flames. But, I decided it was too risky. Christian was already weak enough, besides we didn't know how strong the Strigoi - Nathan - was. I shook my head at him and his face fell slightly.

"What do you want from us?" said Dimitri, again in that controlled but calm voice. I noticed that he was the only one speaking, shouldn't it really be Alberta, or even me?

"Now that's simple, what do all Strigoi want from you?" he taunted. The color drained from Dimitri's face but he looked determined as ever.

Why were we even scared? This was one Strigoi against five trained guardians and one Moroi that wielded fire. Hadn't we just proven our skill by killing the twenty-four Strigoi he sent us just now? But this was different. Nathan was different. He was clearly the leader of the army we had just wiped out, and probably very old and fast. If he was daring to taunt so many of us guardians – which he was – anyone would assume he was strong enough to kill us all, right here, right now.

"Galina's been looking for you, you know," he added matter of factly. Who was Galina? He must be talking to Dimitri because I saw Dimitri's face light up a bit with recognition. "Yes, she's one of us now. And she wants you. You see when Galina wants something, she gets it, no questions asked. You were her best student you know." Dimitri's face darkens almost immediately and before he could do something all of us would regret, Alberta takes over.

"Listen here big guy," she said, suddenly taking control. Nathan seemed amused by her choice of words. "There are five of us guardians here, plus one fire using Moroi, and that's against one of you. What are the chances of you winning?"

"This doesn't need to turn into a fight," he jeered. "Violence is not always the answer, you know you guardians could learn a lesson or two from me. But anyway like I said, just hand yourselves over and there won't be any more precious blood spilt on this land today."

"Oh yes there will, your blood! But, then again, that's not very precious is it," said Alberta. "What makes you think we're just going to hand ourselves over?"

"Oh you will-" started Nathan but he was suddenly cut off by Christian.

"When hell freezes over!" he yelled. I quickly grabbed him by the waist so he couldn't lunge towards Nathan. Then remembering his element, I quickly took hold of his hands as well. Why was Christian so affected by Nathan's presence?

"Tut, tut, need your girlfriend to keep you intact do you, Ozera?" he said. I immediately let go of Christian, releasing him from my awkward hold, no longer bothered if he attacked Nathan. He so needed a good telling. "I was friends with your parents you know. They were good people. But then the guardians came and took care of them. Bang! Kaput! They were gone, just like that. Worst Strigoi I ever knew."

"Don't listen to him," I whispered into Christian's ear, trying to calm him. Now I understood why he was determine to kill as many Strigoi as possible. "He's just taunting you, trying to turn you on us."

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, when you see what I've gotten my hands on, you'll definitely surrender to me," he laughed.

"Nothing," I said, finally pulling myself together. "I promise you nothing in the world would make any of us surrender to you."

"Now, now, my dear Rose. You should learn to never make promises without knowing what you are promising for," he said serenely. "In fact I think you will be the first one to hand yourself over."

The way he spoke sent chills down my spine. He spoke in a way deigned to freak us out and confuse us. What was he on about? What on earth could he have that would make me turn into one of them? There was only a few things I could think of ...

"What's he talking about?" I whispered clinging onto Dimitri's arm. He looked alarmed by this little physical contact but I really couldn't care right now. My palms were sweaty and my whole body was trembling. "Dimitri, I'm scared. What's he talking about?"

"I think that we should just brace ourselves for the worst," Dimitri took my hand in his and squeezed it. I didn't even let go but instead held onto it tightly, I needed physical reassurance from someone, anyone. Even if that was Dimitri.

Nathan clicked his fingers and signaled the two Strigoi who had been hiding to come out. I recognized them from the first group that had attacked; I'd wondered where those two had disappeared off to.

But what lay before my eyes had me stunned. The two Strigoi - big-lips and hook-nose - both had my children. The Strigoi had one each and I noticed my twins' mouths had been taped but now as they came into view, the Strigoi ripped the tape of their mouths.

"Momma!" shrieked Mikhail. The sound of his cry was so awful that I flinched.

"I'm scared, momma," said Mika, always the calm one, but I could still hear a waver in her small voice.

I've been through a lot of hardship in my life, but I think the pain of a mother hearing her children cry out in agony is the worst of all. 

They were both struggling against they Strigoi's hold but getting no where. Mikhail tried biting into big-lips' arm but the Strigoi just laughed. Mika did a backwards kick, aiming for hook-nose's groin but he held her out so she was away from his body. As frightened as they might be, my kids would always be fighters until the very end.

Nathan was in for it now. I gritted my teeth and let go of Dimitri so that I could lunge at the Strigoi. This had gone too far.

But Dimitri realized what I was up to and he grabbed my waist from behind, pulling me to him so our bodies were touching.

I scrambled about but he kept his hold on me firm. I gave up soon enough though. What was I doing? Hadn't I just stopped Christian from doing exactly the same thing? But this was different, this guy had my kids!

"Now what were you saying, Rosemarie-"

"Take me," I said cutting of Nathan. I rested my head against Dimitri's shoulder, as a defeated tear rolled down my cheek.

"What are you on about?" shouted everyone.

"Be serious, Rose!" said Dimitri in a livid tone. He was so angry I could almost hear his teeth grinding. "If you let him turn you, then what hope is there left for us? Think about the twins-"

"Leave all the other guardians, leave my kids, take me," I carried on, completely ignoring Dimitri. "And kill me. Because I'd sooner be dead than join you. Let the others go free."

"Please momma, I want to go home," whimpered Mikhail. I looked at my kids but I didn't seem to be able to look them in the eyes.

Not after what I'd just decided. I was too ashamed, I was their mother, and I had failed them. But, I wasn't going to leave them alone. If there ever was a time to tell Dimitri about _our_ children, it was now.

Mikhail didn't seem to have acknowledged anything that had just happened. But Mika, on the other hand, understood perfectly well. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she shook her head at me. Silently willing me to change my mind.

"I'm sorry babies," I whispered, but I'm sure they could read my lips. "I love you."

Nathan looked at me carefully, wondering whether I was lying. But, for the first time in my life I wasn't. I was ready to give up my life for the ones I loved.

The only problem was whether it would be enough for Nathan, kill one dhampir when he could turn five of them instead. I didn't think he would agree but I hoped all the same. Nathan seemed to have finished his little assessment.

"Okay. It's not as good as awakening you, but I think you have shed enough blood of my kind yourself. You deserve to die at the very least. And what's better than it happening at my own hands? Well then, Rosemarie, let's get this over and done with then," grinned Nathan.

"No," said Dimitri.

"Yes, Mr. Belikov?" asked Nathan, seeming to be amused by Dimitri's outburst.

"She's not dying alone," He said his voice unemotional. He was still holding onto me and I could feel his whole body trembling. "Because I'm coming with her."

"No Dimitri-"

"Are you two insane!" yelled Christian jumping in front of us. "You are about to be the father of my unborn cousin, and you, well you have two children who, along side me will not stand and watch you die!"

"He's right Rose," said Eddie who'd been quiet all along. If I had to feel sorry for anyone right now, it was Eddie. Eddie, my best friend. Eddie who's love life had just begun. No, I couldn't let him die. "What about Lissa? Think about how devastated she'll be."

"Come on man," it was Ricardo talking to Dimitri. I seemed to have forgotten about him as well. "I don't think I could take Tasha's anger if I were to leave you here to die."

I noticed Alberta was just stood their stunned. I don't think she's ever been in this sort of situation in her many years as head of the academy's guardian. What must she be thinking, feeling?

I know I was making the right decision though. Yes, I would be hurting a lot of people, but there was no other way. Eddie and Christian are just wasting their breath. And Dimitri was just being plain stupid.

"I'm not leaving my kids Christian, I'll always be with them in their hearts. And Ricardo, don't worry about Dimitri," I said. I could tell Dimitri was about to interrupt me so I hurried on. "He's just being a jerk. Eddie, I _am _thinking about Lissa. She already has the best guardian and a wonderful boyfriend, she doesn't need me. But can you please tell both her and Adrian that I love them."

The last bit was very emotionally said and I felt the tears start to roll down my cheeks. Everyone seemed speechless.

I took in a deep breath in order to get a hold of myself. And now, here goes the greatest secret of my life.

"Dimitri, I need to-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Forget it, Rose! I already made up my mind, and nothing you, or anyone else for that matter, say will make a difference!" he said fiercely.

"Eh-hem," it was Nathan. I panicked. No! I needed to tell Dimitri! "I think you've been keeping us waiting long enough. Ms Hathaway, Mr. Belikov-"

But he never got the rest of the sentence out. Nathan's body slumped forward, a silver stake poking out of his back. Mika and Mikhail screamed.

"I _so _did not come all the way here to watch my brother kill himself."

**I was telling my beta the other day that I am so going to get hell from you guys for putting in two cliff hangers in a row. Hey, maybe if you review more I might update faster!**

**Loved the response to my poll. Dimitri's winning so far with Adrian second, and the twilight boys are coming last. What happened to the twilight fans? Then I remember that I've only written VA fanfic's and I probably don't have many readers who are Twilight fans :/**

**Anyways, if you haven't voted, then please go check it out and support the guys :)**

**Well done to **'Purple Pulse' **- the song was Please Don't Let Me Go by Olly Murs. **

**Until the next update, Dii x**


	14. Chapter 12

**READ AN! TRUST ME IT WELL HELP YOU MAKE SENSE OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**Finally been able to update! Extremely sorry, I feel really bad, especially after all the reviews I got from the last chapter. But I think I managed to mail nearly everyone to tell you guys that I couldn't update because the machine on which I wrote the first draft of this chapter broke down. But here it is anyway …**

**If anyone hasn't yet checked it out, please go read 'Story Ideas', it's not actually a proper fic, you'll get it when you read it. Anyways, please read and review.**

**Also read AN below please!**

**Thank you for all the reviews anyway guys! And of course my most amazing, BUFF, beta Poppy Salvatore Ozera. (By the way her birthday is coming up – 14.10.10 – would really love anyone who could just send her a birthday message!)**

**So this chapter is basically split between Dimitri POV and Rose POV. The DPOV is basically the last chapter, very boring, but it just helps makes sense of what happened to the twins.**

**Same disclaimers as usual; Richelle Mead owns everything except new characters and storyline … enjoy! **

DPOV

"Okay, I need you to listen to me as carefully as possible," I said calmly turning to the twins. They both wore an expression of unease; no doubt they had heard the battle warning too.

"Where's mummy?" asked Mikhail in an innocent voice. I gave him a serene look.

"I don't know, son," I said but was just about to continue when Mika interrupted me.

"Mike's not your son!" she raged. "Adrian's our Daddy!"

"I never-" I started. What the hell? Mika looked as if she wanted to start crying. What had I said that was so upsetting? And I wondered if Rose would be too happy if she knew that her children were going around calling their father by his name. This day was just getting stranger by the minute, but no time to think now!

"Fine! Sorry! What I meant, was that I don't know where your mother is, but I promise on my life that I will bring her back to you, safe and unharmed," I said in an obstinate voice. "And I need you guys to help me. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course! I just want to see mummy," said Mikhail at the same time as Mika said "Just get on with it!"

They already seemed to have sensed that something was wrong and that was what made me pull myself together and concentrate on a kick-ass plan.

"I'm going to go find your mother, but you two need to say here. I want you both to stand just outside the church door, and close your eyes. You're not meant to be here - let alone witness anything, but I need to do my job as well as keeping an eye on you two and know you are safe. You got me so far?" I asked them. They nodded and I continued, "And one more thing; if anyone comes near you and you recognize them, tell them 'Buria'. But if you don't know them … shout it as if your life depends on it. 'Cause trust me it will."

I led them to the church, knowing that I had to hurry up.

"Promise me, that you'll both look after each other," I said, giving Mika a pointed look. She rolled her eyes at me in frustration. I bent down and muttered a Russian protection prayer before kissing each of their foreheads. Mika winced slightly but I ignored it. With one last nod I turned around.

"Guardian Belikov!" shouted Mika before I'd even walked three steps. I turned around and saw that she was covering her eyes as I had instructed.

"Yes, Mika?" I said.

"Good luck," she said in a hesitant whisper.

"Thank you Mika," I said in a touched voice, smiling slightly.

I started jogging towards the fighting sounds but I suddenly bumped into someone. It was Guardian Gaskarth. He yelped.

"Gaskarth, it's me, Belikov," I said to him sharply.

"Oh, sorry … I err …" he stammered. His face was deathly white and his eyes showed fright. I looked back and saw he was heading towards the church, or maybe it was the school.

"Getting back up?" I asked him. He looked a bit taken back.

"Huh? Oh yeah… back up," he said quickly. But he was still stood there, his head spinning around on his shoulders, looking for something.

"Then shouldn't you be going?" I barked at him, my patience finally losing. He whimpered under my glare. What the hell was wrong with him? He quickly started to jog away though. But right now, I had more important things on my mind than some gay-assed excuse for a Guardian.

And then I saw her. Rose. She was bent over someone, probably looking at their wounds or something, unfortunately for her; I could see a Strigoi advancing on her from behind. Just as I was about to shout a warning to her, I saw her shoot out of the way. Nice move. I also noticed something drop from her hand. A radio.

Calling for back up? But I thought that's what Gaskarth was doing. Maybe she just wanted extra reassurance that the school got the message. And maybe she just didn't trust Gaskarth. I certainly didn't.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw two Strigoi coming from both directions, and I was certain that I could hear one behind me too. I leaped into action, jumping forward so the three Strigoi collided onto the floor. It would have been pretty comical if it wasn't a life or death situation. Within seconds, they were up again, but luckily, that gave me just enough time to grab my stake which hung from my belt.

I danced around the three Strigoi, lithely missing all their attacks. But I wouldn't be able to hold this up for much longer. Not even _I_ could kill three Strigoi at once.

To my relief, Rose joined me. We were the perfect team; staking the remaining Strigoi in minimal time. Once we were done, I quickly checked her over. I was glad that she seemed okay, other than a few minimal cuts and bruises.

I was adamant to keep my promise to the twins – to protect Rose. Now all I needed to was get her back to them.

The twins. Suddenly, I realised just where I left them and my head jerked up towards the church front. What I saw caused me to gasp loudly – they were gone! I did a full 360 but still no twins. I told them to stay there. I gave them specific orders!

"Where are they?" I shouted at Rose, not meaning to take my anger out on her but she _was_ the closest person around.

"I know there's at least two more. I'm sure I counted seven. I killed two over there and then these three which means there should be two left," she said anxiously, looking around too.

"Not the Strigoi!" I yelled in frustration. I reached my fingers to my hair and tugged at it. "I told them to stay right here and not to move! But could they listen to me this once? No! God damn it!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked me. But before I could answer, a dozen Strigoi appeared at the scene at the same time as about seven guardians. I looked them over; Alberta, Stan, Eddie, Ricardo, Gaskarth and two other random guardians.

So Gaskarth had managed to get to the school. Maybe he wasn't useless after all.

And then my eyes bugged in their sockets. Behind the dhampir team came in a nervous Moroi. Christian Ozera. Now what on earth could he be doing here? Rose left me and jogged towards him, her expression one of utmost horror. I _so _didn't want to be in Christian's shoes right now.

My instincts told me to go after Rose and protect her but my mind told me to go find the twins. The latter won. I ran around the little war that had begun, catching sight of Strigoi flying through the air. We were winning by far.

I decided that they could do without my help for the while and started running around the field's perimeter to the Church. I looked around everywhere, inside outside, even in the storage attic. No hope.

When I went outside again, I saw the most amazing scene before me. Rose and Christian had apparently teamed up and they were using his fire element and her battle skills to kill the Strigoi. I admit I was a little jealous that they were working together and that it should be me out there helping Rose. But I quickly snapped out of it, I _needed_ to look for the twins.

Only a few guardians lay on the floor. Gaskarth amongst them. But a closer look told me that he looked fine. He caught me looking at him at scrunched up his face in pain. Strange. I looked away and carried on my search.

But as much as I might search, they were gone! Unless they had run back to the school, they had disappeared from the face of the earth. A quick check towards the others told me that all the Strigoi were gone.

I hurried over sullenly to break the news to Rose as she and the others celebrated. Just as I reached her I heard clapping come from the edge of the field.

It was coming from a blonde Strigoi.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he said mockingly. "Let me see now, Hathaway isn't it? And Ozera! Last I heard you were with the Dragomir princess, but you went for her best friend in the end, eh? I must say, you two made quite a spectacular show for me."

Huh? I gave Rose a side glance and saw that she was about to come out with a witty remark so I intervened.

"Who are you?" I asked him in an empty voice. Rose gave a slight jump; she hadn't realized that I was there. For such a bad-assed guardian, not noticing my presence was bad for her reputation.

"Oh, I'm very sorry! I haven't introduced myself have I? My name's Nathan," the blonde Strigoi smiled. "And you must be the great Dimitri Belikov! I must say, it's a pleasure to meet someone as godlike as you. What happened to your secret relationship with your student, what was her name again? Well I never! It was this same young lady here wasn't it! But she's moved on with Ozera... so what are you doing hanging around here?"

Ouch. That was a low blow. Who on earth did he think he was! How dare he talk to me like that? (Note; I was _not _flattered at all by the 'godlike' comment).

There was a mixture of reactions. Rose looked as if she might crack any moment. Eddie and Christian were staring at me, gawping. Ricardo gave me a slight smirk, he wore a satisfied expression. Almost as if he was accusing me of hypocrisy. And Alberta … Alberta seemed to be avoiding me!

I acknowledged the exchange between Rose and Christian. Apparently he wanted to have a go at this tough bully, but I was glad Rose was thinking the same as she shook her head at him.

But I ignored them all and turned back to Nathan. No one seemed to want to talk and Nathan had directed his last comment at me.

"What do you want from us?" I asked him.

"Now that's simple, what do all Strigoi want from you?" he taunted. I felt the colour drain away from my face but I was determined to keep a confident composure.

"Galina's been looking for you, you know," he added matter of factly. Galina? The name of my old mentor sparked some memories in my head. "Yes, she's one of us now. And she wants you. You see when Galina wants something, she gets it, no questions asked. You were her best student you know."

I hissed. This was going too far. I felt like lunging at him and ripping out his heart with my bare fingers. I would rather die than be one of the undead.

"Listen here big guy," Alberta said, suddenly taking control. Nathan seemed amused by her choice of words. "There are five of us guardians here, plus one fire using Moroi, and that's against one of you. What are the chances of you winning?"

"This doesn't need to turn into a fight," he jeered. "Violence is not always the answer; you know you guardians could learn a lesson or two from me. But anyway, like I said, just hand yourselves over and there won't be any more precious blood spilt on this land today."

"Oh yes there will, your blood! But, then again, that's not very precious is it," said Alberta. "What makes you think we're just going to hand ourselves over?"

"Oh you will-" started Nathan but he was suddenly cut off by Christian.

"When hell freezes over!" he yelled. Rose grabbed Christian before he could do anything he would regret later on. If he was still there later on …

"Tut, tut, need your girlfriend to keep you intact do you, Ozera?" he said. Rose immediately let go of Christian. I didn't know whether it was because Nathan had referred to her as his girlfriend or because she actually _did _want Christian to attack Nathan. "I was friends with your parents you know. They were good people. But then the guardians came and took care of them. Bang! Kaput! They were gone, just like that. Worst Strigoi I ever knew."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rose was trying to calm Christian down.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, when you see what I've gotten my hands on, you'll definitely surrender to me," he laughed.

Oh no. That did not sound good. I had a feeling I knew what was coming, and if I was right, it was all going to be my fault …

"Nothing," said Rose, speaking for the first time. "I promise you nothing in the world would make any of us surrender to you."

"Now, now, my dear Rose. You should learn to never make promises without knowing what you are promising for," he said serenely. "In fact I think you will be the first one to hand yourself over."

"What's he talking about?" Rose whispered clinging onto my arm. I was alarmed by this little bit of physical contact. She was truly frightened and her whole body was trembling. "Dimitri, I'm scared. What's he talking about?"

She just said it. My name. For the first time in five years I heard her say my name! But this was hardly the time to rejoice.

"I think that we should just brace ourselves for the worst," I said, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it with reassurance. She didn't let go but instead held onto it tightly.

Nathan clicked his fingers and signaled the two Strigoi who had been hiding to come out. The two Strigoi had the twins. And I found that I wasn't surprised or shocked. Just guilty. The Strigoi had one each and I noticed the twins' mouths had been taped but now as they came into view, the Strigoi ripped the tape of their mouths.

"Momma!" shrieked Mikhail. The sound of his cry was so awful that Rose flinched.

"I'm scared, momma," said Mika. 

They were both struggling against the Strigoi's hold but getting nowhere. Mikhail tried biting into big-lips' arm but the Strigoi just laughed. Mika did a backwards kick, aiming for hook-nose's groin but he held her out so she was away from his body.

Nathan was in for it now. Rose gritted her teeth and let go of me only to lunge towards Nathan. But I was too fast. I grabbed her waist from behind, holding her tight against me so that our bodies were touching.

She scrambled about but I kept my hold on her firm. She gave up soon enough though.

"Now what were you saying, Rosemarie-"

"Take me," Rose said cutting of Nathan. She rested her head against my shoulder, as a defeated tear rolled down her cheek. My fingers itched to reach out and catch it but I was afraid Rose would take advantage and run away.

"What are you on about?" shouted everyone. And then her words registered into my head.

"Be serious, Rose!" I said in a livid tone. I had to think quickly. "If you let him turn you, then what hope is there left for us? Think about the twins-"

"Leave all the other guardians, leave my kids, take me," she carried on as if I hadn't spoken. "And kill me. Because I'd sooner be dead than join you. Let the others go free."

"Please momma, I want to go home," whimpered Mikhail.

"I'm sorry babies," she whispered. I looked up to see that Mika was shaking her head. "I love you."

"Okay. It's not as good as awakening you, but I think you have shed enough blood of my kind yourself. You deserve to die at the very least. And what's better than it happening at my own hands? Well then, Rosemarie, let's get this over and done with then," grinned Nathan.

"No," I said suddenly.

"Yes, Mr. Belikov?" asked Nathan.

"She's not dying alone," I said, my voice monotone. "Because I'm coming with her."

"No Dimitri-"

"Are you two insane!" yelled Christian jumping in front of us. "You are about to be the father of _my_ unborn cousin, and you, well you have two children who, alongside me will not stand and watch you die!"

"He's right Rose," said Eddie who'd been quiet all along. "What about Lissa? Think about how devastated she'll be."

"Come on man," it was Ricardo talking to me. "I don't think I could take Tasha's anger if I were to leave you here to die."

Pfft. Tasha's _anger? _What the hell?

Alberta was just stood there stunned to the spot.

"I'm not leaving my kids Christian; I'll always be with them in their hearts. And Ricardo, don't worry about Dimitri," said Rose. She could tell that I was about to interrupt so she hurried on. "He's just being a jerk. Eddie, I _am _thinking about Lissa. She already has the best guardian and a wonderful boyfriend, she doesn't need me. But can you please tell both her and Adrian that I love them."

Everyone was speechless.

Rose took a deep breath and shifted slightly to turn her head to me.

"Dimitri, I need to-" she began but I didn't want to hear it.

"Forget it, Rose! I already made up my mind, and nothing you say, or anyone else for that matter, will make a difference!" I said fiercely. Rose looked as if she wanted to tell me something, something important-

"Eh-hem," it was Nathan. "I think you've been keeping us waiting long enough. Ms. Hathaway, Mr. Belikov-"

But he never got the rest of the sentence out. Nathan's body slumped forward, a silver stake poking out of his back. Mika and Mikhail screamed.

"I _so _did not come all the way here to watch my brother kill himself."

Viktoria?

RPOV

The voice came from a woman who was lounging on a red marble tombstone. I think it was actually St. Vladimir's. Her disrespect towards a dead man's grave made me take an immediate liking to her.

But who was this woman? I looked her over; she looked quite like me but shorter and a couple years younger. She was also a little skinnier and had less curves.However, her eyes were what caught my attention. They were _his_ eyes. Dimitri's eyes.

Viktoria? It must be. After all, she seemed to fit the description I remember Dimitri gave me, back when he used to be my mentor.

I was suddenly jerked back to reality. Mikhail and Mika were wailing loudly. Nathan might be dead but I wanted some of my own revenge.

I ran full pelt toward the two remaining Strigoi that had let the twins go when they saw Nathan die and did an awesome move that even _I _didn't know I could do. I jumped up and kicked them both in the face, using the first Strigoi's face as leverage. They fell back with a crunch and I motioned to Dimitri to take the kids.

One of the Strigoi was just getting up and he looked angrier than ever so I decided to get it over with and staked him bang in the heart without blinking.

Suddenly, I got kicked at the back of my knees, making me drop. The second Strigoi appeared in front of me, smirking at me on my knees in front of him. He went to lunge on my but I rolled sideways, smirking as I heard him yelp when he came in contact with the cold hard floor instead of a warm soft body.

I leaped onto his back as he stood. The damn Strigoi turned in circles, trying to knock me off but I kept hanging on for dear life. After a while of spinning, the Strigoi got dizzy and fell on the floor in a heap. I landed on top of the Strigoi and shoved my stake into him in different points until I got bored and _finally _staked him in the heart.

When I turned around, I saw Dimitri bent on his knees at the twin's level. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to run to the three of them and hug them and tell them everything was alright. But something triggered in my head to just leave them alone, and let Dimitri have his moment.

I looked around. Dead bodies were strewn across the grass, all thankfully Strigoi. The guardians had were already starting to take the injured dhampirs to the infirmary and disposing of the Strigoi.

My eyes wondered over to Viktoria who was bent over Nathan. I watched as she jerked away the silver stake in his back, no doubt it belonged to her. She wiped the blood on the grass and fit the stake back into her belt.

Standing a little further away was Christian. How could I forget him? I wondered what was wrong with him as I walked over. He seemed to be just staring at the rising sun.

"Christian," I said. He nodded once in acknowledgment. And then I understood.

Killing wasn't second nature to Moroi as it was to us dhampirs. And especially your first kill, I remember it so clearly. The thought of Mason sent an aching spasm through.

I glanced at his gravestone and decided to leave the little streak of blood. A mark of today's war.

"Christian," I started again. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel, your first kill, its awful-"

But he cut me off there with a loud humorless laugh. "You think I'm upset, do you? Feel guilty for killing those murderers who took my parents away from me so many years ago?" he said in a harsh tone.

"You know I didn't mean that!" I said in exasperation. "Don't be like this Christian."

"Be like what, exactly? And what did you mean them? Because right now, the last word I would use to explain how I am feeling is 'awful'," he smirked still not looking at me. "For god sake Rose, I'm happy! I'm overjoyed, bursting with life!"

"Well that's good then," I said bitterly. I didn't like this Christian. Deciding I would let him calm down before I talked to him, I turned away to leave but finally he reached over and touched my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rose, that was harsh," he said sincerely.

"Too right it was!" I said, but my voice joke-y.

"It just brings back lots of memories, you know …" he trailed off.

"Yes I know. But Christian, if you ever want to talk, I'm always here," I told him.

"That's a comforting thought," he smirked. Then suddenly his expression turned furious. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BACK THERE?"

"Doing back where?" I said sheepishly.

"Don't joke around with me Rose! Do you know how scared I was? And you... you were just handing yourself over to those bloodsuckers!" he exclaimed. "Did you even bother to pause and think? Think of what you were about to do to the twins. To Lissa. To Adrian. TO ME!"

"Glad you care so much," I muttered.

"Rose!" he thundered and this time I was careful enough not to say something in case he put me on fire. I let the words sink in.

Did I really know what I was doing? Was I completely and utterly prepared to give myself up for those who I loved? The answer was clear. Yes.

After a few minutes of silence he broke.

"We were bad-asses," he said randomly. And I grinned.

"Oh yes we were!" I laughed and we both turned around towards the others.

Dimitri was struggling with two sleeping four year olds. I jogged over and took Mikhail off him. We both stood up. Viktoria was still in the same place.

"You guys need to visit the infirmary?" he asked me and Christian.

"Hell no!" I replied. Christian just shook his head, He was anxious to get back to Lissa and so was I. I could feel a slight tingling feeling that I got when Lissa was using her spirit magic. Hmm …

I looked Dimitri over and saw that he didn't have a single battle scar. Neither did I, maybe a few bruises here and there though.

Dimitri swept his arm forwards in a 'lady's first gesture'. But just then Viktoria gave a slight cough.

"I'll deal with _you_ later," said Dimitri swiftly. Okay, they didn't seem to be the best of friends. Viktoria jumped off her seat on the tomb and skipped towards us.

"Gee, I save your life and get threatened to get put in the naughty corner?" she said sarcastically.

"I didn't say such a thing," said Dimitri defending himself, his tone amused. "But … nice staking Sis."

"Thanks!" she said. Viktoria seemed extremely pleased with the praise.

"Rose, Christian?" said Dimitri, again motioning us forwards. But Viktoria had already jumped ahead in front of us.

"Excuse my brother's rude manners, I'm Viktoria Belikov, but you can call me Vicki," she said holding out her hand.

"It's okay, we're used to it," I laughed and shook her hand. Dimitri scrunched up his face. "Nice to meet you Vicki, I'm Rose Hathaway."

"Christian Ozera," said Christian politely shaking Victoria's hand too.

"Hmm, Ozera, recognize the name," said Viktoria absentmindedly, completely missing Christians dark look and Dimitri's warning glare. She gave a light shrug. "Oh well! Hathaway? _The Guardian Hathaway? _Guardian Janine Hathaway's daughter?"

"Urm, yep, that's me," I said uncertainly at her uncontainable excitement.

"Oh My God! This is so amazing. You are Guardian Hathaway?" she exclaimed.

"Yes Vicki, she just said!" said Dimitri, his patience finally wearing.

"Oh My God! Do you know that you are like a celebrity back at Baia?" she said ignoring her brother.

"Really?" I asked her, amused.

"Like yes! _Everyone's_ heard of you! You're a legend. Undefeated. The Queen of Strigoi-"

"Viktoria Belikov! We're minutes away from dawn, and I didn't know whether you've realized but we've just taken part in a big fight. Could you please restrain your happy self for now? Rose does have a life and right now she needs to get her kids home!" said Dimitri.

Wow, I'd never heard him speak to anyone like that in a long time. And even when I had, it was normally telling me off.

"That's not a problem," said Viktoria. She took hold of my Mikhail-free arm. "I can walk and talk! Kids? Wow, you really need to fill me in!"

Dimitri groaned and I laughed.

"If she gets on your nerves, just punch her in the face," he told me seriously.

**Good? Bad? Viktoria?**

**Personally I think it was very boring. Need ideas from you guys to help me finish this thing off. I'm thinking of writing an alternate ending with a surprise couple, but more on that on the next update ;)**

**Any Vampire Diaries fan? I'm writing a one-shot which should be up by Thursday, please do read and support with the reviews :D**

**It's actually for Poppy's birthday so if you love her then you'll review!**

**And OMG! Who has read the Mortal Instruments series? Jace 3**

**Oh and Poppy needs a Vampire Diaries addict to talk to (the show) … **

**One last thing; if you haven't checked out my poll, please do visit my profile and vote.**

**Until the next update, love you guys, Dii x **


	15. Chapter 13

**Heyy guys, okay firstly I want to start off with my New Years Resolution; to stop making promises. So very sorry for the two month late chapter; I actually did write it two months back but then it was the holidays and my beta does have a life other than just going through my extremely boring chapters. She did a pretty good job with this one though, so a VERY BIG THANKYOU TO POPPY-SALVATORE OZERA. I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH =] x**

**Moving on … okay most of my random AN is going to be at the bottom, so if you have time, please read it. I have a feeling that most people will be at a complete lost in this story, so here's a little recap.**

**So basically, Rose and the guys just killed Nathan's strigoi army. But then suddenly Nathan has the twins and Rose shows some weakness. But then suddenly, our hero- so heroine arrives! Bad-assed Viktoria Belikov – you can call her Vicki – arrives at the sign and down goes Nathan …**

**Same disclaimers as usual; Richelle Mead owns everything except new characters and storyline … enjoy!**

_"That's not a problem," said Viktoria. She took hold of my Mikhail-free arm. "I can walk and talk! Kids? Wow, you really need to fill me in!"_

_Dimitri groaned and I laughed._

_"If she gets on your nerves, just punch her in the face," he told me seriously._

I learnt a _lot_ about Vicki in the fifteen minutes it took us to get back to the house. She was just a year younger than me, which made her 22. She had the most amazing sense of music and fashion – kinda like me actually! She was a promised guardian and I knew we would get along just fine.

"So, you and my brother, huh?" said Vicki, bringing me back to reality. "Finally! I couldn't stand that bitch!"

"Huh? Erm-WHAT?" I exclaimed aghast. Vicki definitely looked taken back, maybe even a little hopeful. "I mean, no, urm, we're just colleagues... Dimitri used to be my mentor back in my school years."

"Oh. OH. Oh my god, he never told me he was your mentor!" complained Vicki. She turned around but Dimitri was a good dozen steps behind us, thank god for that.

"Oh, and that bit-I mean Tasha, yeah well she's Christian's aunt." I added.

"Ahh, I thought I recognized the surname. Natasha Ozera," Vicki said in a detestable tone, rolling the name round on her tongue. "Does that mean that he's still with her, please say he's not with her?"

"Urm, well if having managed to get her stomach inflated and still living with her means he's _with_ her, than yes," I said, surprised at the glumness in my voice. I hoped Vicki didn't pick up on it.

"That's… not good," said Vicki after a bit. If she had looked even a little hopeful before, then she definitely looked disappointed now. We were drawing towards the house now, just a few more steps… "Wait. If Dimitri's not… Rose, who's the Daddy?"

But before I could reply, the front door swung open. There stood Adrian, framed in the doorway, looking irresistibly handsome as always. He scanned his eyes quickly then catching sight of me, literally jumped at me.

"Oh my god, Rose!"

Adrian grabbed me – and Mikhail – into a bear hug. He just held us there and it was so familiar, so homey, for a minute I almost wished that Mika would suddenly jump off Dimitri and join our family hug. But then I noticed Dimitri standing behind Adrian, holding Mika. He wore a forlorn expression, and I mentally thought Rose 1 – Dimitri 0.

"Hey, Adrian," I said brightly, my voice muffled slightly. "Urm… okay… this is getting slightly uncomfortable now. Besides, I don't think either of us is looking forwards to a pissed off Mikhail if he wakes up this way."

Adrian immediately let go, but still stood close. He held up a hand and put it to my face.

"Rose, I've been so worried. What happened? I was just sitting around with Christian when suddenly some guardians come to tell us that there was an attack and we had to stay here. Christian ran off though, and he promised to put my ass on fire if I followed him, but I really wanted to Rose. I thought I was going to lose you Rose… and the twins…" Adrian was hysterical. That was certainly something you didn't see everyday!

"Hey, hey, calm down sweetheart! Look at me! I'm fine. The twins are fine. We are _all_ fine," I said soothingly. Adrian bit his lip in prolonged worry. He looked me up and down and I knew he must see a few bruises here and there, but nothing major!

He looked up at Dimitri and Vicki and it suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't introduced them yet.

"Adrian, this is Viktoria Belikov, Dimitri's younger sister. And Vicki, this is Adrian Ivashkov, the… how did you put it? - 'Daddy'," I said, making the introductions. Vicki just stood there, her expression blank.

Adrian reached out for her hand a kissed it. Yeah, Adrian could be charming like that.

"Nice to meet you, Viktoria," said Adrian, flashing her one of his sexy grins. Vicki flushed.

"I- Urm please, call me Vicki," she stammered.

"Vicki," repeated Adrian with a smile. He turned back to me. "Shall we-?"

"Yeah, sure. Can you get Mika please? Oh, and thanks by the way, Dimitri," I added, smiling slightly. "I'm guessing you're going to go check up on Tasha?"

I didn't wait for an answer. But to be honest, Dimitri did blink a few times, as if he had completely forgotten her.

"Vicki? You want to come in?" I asked her. She looked all too willing to, but Dimitri intervened here.

"Ah, actually, Rose I was hoping to talk to Vicki. If you don't mind-?" he said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure," I said. I smiled apologetically at Vicki and she rolled her eyes at me almost as if she was saying _'Big brothers, huh…?'_

Adrian and I started walking back to the open front door.

"Adrian… where's Christian actually _gone_?" I asked randomly.

I turned and looked over my shoulder but only saw Dimitri and a sullen looking Vicki retreating into Lissa's house.

"I don't know. I didn't see him. Was he with you guys? Maybe he's gone to find Lissa," said Adrian. Oh my god, _LISSA!_

"Yeah, maybe he has…" I said, not believing that theory at all and deciding to go find them after settling in the twins and a quick shower.

DPOV

How could I forget her? How on earth had I forgotten Tasha? The woman with _my _baby! But, with everything going on - Rose, the twins…

What sort of a person did that make me? I mean what would happen when _my_ child was born? Would I just leave the kid at home to spend the day with Rose, but I doubt she would ever want to spend time with me, the guy that abandoned her.

Today just showed me how careless I am. First I bring Rose Hathaway's children to a battlefield, secondly I lose them, thirdly I completely forget about the woman who is holding my child right now!

I was going to be a bad father.

"Hey, D? Care to invite me in?" It was of course Vicki. I hadn't realized it, but I was standing in the doorway, blocking Vicki's way. I stepped out of the way, freeing the way.

"I, err… I think I'm going to…" I started as I looked up towards the stairs. Vicki sighed.

"Yeah whatever. Just go. It's always her isn't it? Tasha. You've always put her first before me, before your own sister! Always gone on her side! It's nothing new, Bro. And I don't care, go ahead, go, and let her now that her 'Dimka' is all safe and that she was worrying over nothing …" said Vicki in a furious tone.

"Viktoria," I said in a warning voice. But just then, a shrill giggle came down the stairs. I turned my head back toward the stairs and caught sight of Ricardo's shoes next to them.

He's up there… with Tasha… You know what? I don't care! I don't care at all about Tasha – and whatever she was doing with Ricardo right now. Vicki was right - Tasha had been controlling me all these years, and now it was time to fight back. Yeah I was going to be a crap dad, but who cared?

"Actually, you know what Sis, I'm not going to go upstairs and find Tasha," I said slowly. I watched as Vicki's eyes widened in surprise. "Excuse my manners; you want a drink or anything?"

"Now that's the big brother I remember!" grinned Vicki, jumping foreword for a hug.

We settled in the dining room, each holding a can of coke.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" I asked Vicki in a serious tone.

"What? Can't you're little sister visit her brother without as much as a motive?" she said, doing that big eye thing that seemed to work on all men but I seemed to be exempt from the charm. I frowned at her, "Okay, okay, so mum kicked me out…"

I chocked on my drink.

"What did you just say?" I asked her, still recovering from the coke attack.

"Okay so she didn't exactly kick me out. I sorta walked out. I told her I wanted to go out into the world, fight Strigoi, protect Moroi, and be like you. I mean what's the point of training all those years and staying a promised guardian if I'm just going to slack around Baia? We argued. A lot. In the end she was all like 'Fine, do whatever you want. If you think going around killing bloodsuckers is more important than your family, then go.' Can you believe that? – I mean the damn woman is a vampire herself!" finished off Vicki.

"Language," I said. I paused and then said. "Then what, you just walked out of the house?"

Vicki nodded slowly but I could tell there was more that she wasn't telling me. There was a minute of awkward silence as I thought hard about what she was telling me.

"And the others? What did they say? Sonya? Karolina? Yeva? They just let you walk out the house too?"

"Sonya and Karolina weren't at home actually… and Yeva. Well, let's just say Yeva wasn't too happy about it but she did say something about knowing when my mind was made up there was no changing it." Vicki said in a rush.

"They weren't at home? So you just the left the house without saying goodbye to your sisters?" I groaned. "God Vicki, what the hell is wrong with you…"

"You would've done the same!" shot back Vicki.

"Yeah but that's because – because-" I paused, lost for words.

"Yeah right because you're a boy and all that crap," she said to me, miserably. "Save it, D."

"Actually I wasn't going to say that…"

"Huh?" Vicki grunted, evidently closing that topic.

"So basically what happened was Mum tells you to go and the others weren't home, so you escaped easily but you never answered my first question? What are you doing here?" I said, asked, knowing there was more beneath the surface of this story.

"I told you. Mum kicked me out. What else is there? Where else would I go?" she asked me bluntly.

"Yeah, I get the whole mum kicking you out thing. But you could've gone anywhere Vicki. You could be in Switzerland right now if you wanted to! Vicki, for the third time! Why are you here, at the academy?"

"Fine. I came with someone else."

"I thought so. So who is it?" I asked, triumphant.

"Well it started off with three of us. And then three became two," she said. Her eyes were distant, as if she were remembering some painful experience.

"Galina." I said quietly.

"Yes - how did you know?" she said, startled.

"You missed Nathan's speech. Ohh… Nathan," I said. And everything began falling into place but there were still big gaps. "You want to start again? Tell me everything from when you left the house until you got to the academy. And I mean _everything_ Vicki."

"Might as well. But I'm warning you, you're not going to like everything you hear," she said.

"Just get it over and done with," I sighed in resignation.

"Okay. The real reason I decided to leave home was because I was offered - by Galina - to accompany her on some sort of Strigoi killing spree. And obviously, you can guess how I responded. A small town bored teenager, ready to take on the world! It actually worked out quite well. Hey, if you ever want to do anything along the same lines, check out Moscow. You'll be sure to find a couple of Strigoi lurking around in a dark alley," she paused, taking in my annoyed expression. But I shook my head. "Well, I _did_ warn you."

"Moscow was where it happened. The three of us were patrolling some street behind a random casino. We found a Strigoi feeding on this girl that looked around the same age as me. She was still alive so we contacted Sydney, the local alchemist, straight away, to dispose of the Strigoi body and take care of the human one. We thought our work was done for the day, but God… we could never have been more wrong," she paused to take a deep, shaky breath. "Six of them. They appeared out of no where. Me and my colleague took down three of them together. Galina took down two by herself as well. The three of us started crowding on the last Strigoi when another half a dozen appeared. You can imagine how tired out we were already, but we fought. We killed about two between us. And then the leader, the blonde one, got Galina.

"And no matter how much I shouted and yelled, it made no difference. I ran forwards to kill him, but Galina started screaming as well. She called the other guy. Told him to take me away. To run. I resisted but it made no difference. Nathan bit into Galina's neck and I watched it as I was dragged away. I saw his teeth sink into her skin, and her body go all limp as – sorry. You don't need the details."

"Carry on," I gulped.

"Well we left the entourage of Strigoi and ran for our lives. We had barely reached our SUV when the Strigoi started tailing us. It took us at least a whole day to lose them. But that was two weeks ago. Since then, they've still been on the run and…" she paused looking very guilty.

"Vicki," I sighed. "Please, please do_ not_ tell me you led the Strigoi to the academy."

"No!" she said. I felt a wave of relief. "We didn't lead anyone here. We were heading towards the academy and… they sort of followed."

"What's the difference in leading and being followed?" I said, groaning.

"A lot actually," said Vicki.

"And when we're talking about Strigoi?" I asked.

"Yeah, not so much."

"I didn't think so. God you're in so much shit," I said, running my hands through my hair. Suddenly something occurred to me. "V, this other person you came with. I don't think you've mentioned his name."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll meet him soon. I have a feeling you'll both get along well," she grinned at me evilly.

"Vicki," I said, my voice hesitant. "Are you… are you and this person… you know-?"

Vicki burst out laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you asking if he's my boyfriend?" she finally managed to get out.

"Uh yeah," I said. "Listen I don't want to be nosy, but - just be careful. 'Kay?"

"Oh no you don't," said Vicki shaking her head. "You lose contact with me for years and you think you have a say in my love life? I don't think so."

"But-"

"Just give it up, D. I'm not interested. Let's talk about something else – and for the record, I'm single."

"Anyways," I said, moving on before she injured me. "Yeva?"

"What about her?" she asked, almost sheepishly.

"You said she said something?" I said, urging her to carry on.

"Yeah she did," was all Vicki replied, very bluntly.

"You're wearing on my patience Vicki!" I growled at her. She gave me, 'oh you've got to be kidding me' look. I slowly took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm cool. So what did she say to you, Vicki? Was it just one of her random divinity quotes? Or… a message? Does she even know you're going to be seeing me? Hell, that woman knows everything anyway. Don't mess with me V, just answer the damn question."

"Christ's sake, Dimitri! The way you're talking, it's almost as if I went and killed somebody!" said Vicki, slightly shocked. I knew she wasn't used to my anger so I tried to tone it down slightly.

"I figured you probably did a lot of that along the way anyway," I muttered under my breath. Then in a louder voice, "Spit it out."

"Okay, fine. But it's no big deal, really…" she started but then caught the death glare I was shooting at her. "She said 'Save him. Save your brother Vicki - to preserve his dignity, save him from himself and those around him'. Okay? You happy now?"

I sat back in my chair and took a sip from the can as I let the words sink in. Yep, I was right, that woman _did_ know everything. Vicki reached out and placed a hand on top of mine.

"She misses you, D. We all do," she said softly. "Mom would have let me go but she didn't want me to be like you. Never coming home because you can't afford to loser a Charge."

I knew Vicki meant it as a compliment but the thought of my mother not wanting my sister to turn out like me hurt.

"Because I'm such a big fail, am I? A disgrace to the Belikov family?" I said miserably. Vicki drew her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ugh Dimitri! You know I didn't mean it like that. In fact I don't even know how I meant it!" she said throwing her hands up into the air. "You were the perfect son before! The apple of mum's eyes! And you were even alright when you guarded Ivan, when you came to this academy. But then you met her… and everything just changed. You forgot us Dimitri; you forgot your own family."

By her, I knew Vicki meant Tasha. I grimaced in distaste. I had mixed feelings – was I meant to defend Tasha or agree with Vicki. I went with latter.

"Don't you dare ever say that, Viktoria Belikova. Call me whatever you want. Disrespect me for all I care – but don't you dare accuse me of forgetting my family. My flesh, my blood, don't even go there Vicki," I said biting back the bile rising at the back of my throat.

"Then prove it to me," said Vicki softly.

I turned away from her, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry I will, for you and for mom," I muttered to myself.

RPOV

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"What the hell!" I cursed as I flung my hair dryer on the bed and lunged for my mobile which was hidden amidst a pile of dirty laundry.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I yanked at the wire attaching the mobile to the wall socket and accepted the call, too late to check the caller ID.

"Hathaway speaking," I said in an annoyed voice, and then added, "this better be good!"

"Rose?"

Oh shit. It was Alberta.

"Urm, hey Alberta," I said in a timid voice.

"Finally! Where the hell have you been Rose? I've called about five times!" she said in a similarly annoyed voice to mine. I grimaced.

"I was – erm - the twins..." I stuttered, lost for words.

"Of course. Sorry Rose. Forgive me it's just that everything is so hectic around here …" she trailed off. Damn, she was good at making me feel guilty. As deputy head guardian, I had responsibilities, and here I was, doing my hair!

"If you give me ten minutes, I'll be up at the school. Hold on let me just tell Adrian-" I said, looking around my bedroom which looked as if a bomb had exploded in it.

"No, Rose. It's fine really. Look I said I'm sorry-" she started.

"Err… sorry for what? I should be the sorry one, I _am _the sorry-"

"No, you don't need to be sorry. I, on the other hand-"

"Listen to us, Alberta!" I laughed. "What _is_ this? Pass the blame?"

Alberta laughed along with me.

"So how are the twins? Ivashkov? I hope he didn't freak out too much. Guardian Terov mentioned that he wasn't too happy to be left 'abandoned' at home," she said.

"Yeah, he was a little pissed, but you know how Adrian is. And the twins are still flat out," I told her.

"And I presume you have been hospitable to Guardian Belikova?" she continued.

"Guardian Beli-? Oh, oh, oh! You mean Vicki," I corrected her.

"As you say," she said and I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Well, actually, Guardian Belikov wanted to talk to her so I think they're next door right now," I said.

"Hmm, I must say, I can't help notice how you manage to correct me when I use 'Vicki's' formal title, yet you persist on calling Dimitri, Guardian Belikov. Might I also add that you've known Dimitri for about five and half years and Vicki-about two hours at most?" she mused.

Awkward silence.

I gave a little cough and tactfully moved onto a new subject.

"So, how are things at your end? Are all the other Guardians okay?"

"Well, there have been a few major injuries, but I think it's safe to say that everyone is at least alive. Thanks to Princess Dragomir," she said fondly. "That girl _is_ extraordinary."

"Lissa," I automatically corrected her. "Urm you wouldn't happen to know where she is at the moment would you?"

"You are not implying that you haven't checked on _your charge, _are you, _Guardian _Hathaway?" said Alberta aghast. "After recent events, I would've thought even you…"

"Please Alberta, don't make me feel anymore guilty than I already am…" I said, wincing.

"Fine. But remember Rose, it's only our friendship that's keeping me from giving the princess a new guardian right this instance. Not even your reputation can hold up to that much," she said curtly. Damn! That woman seriously knew how to get me to cringe. "I just saw off Lissa and Mr. Oz- I mean Christian a few minutes before I called you. They should be on their way home."

"Urm, thanks…" I said ineptly. "So was there anything else or-?"

"Actually yes," she said. "I want to hold a quiet guardian meeting and, as my deputy, I would like you to be there."

"Of course. And you want me to let the guardians at my end in the know, right? I'm not quite following by what you mean when you say 'quiet'," I said, confused.

"When I say quiet, I mean small. So that means that you only need to let Guardian Belikov know, nobody else. I have already informed the other attendants," she said. Okay, that was strange.

"So… Ricardo's not invited?" I said.

"No, Guardian Starov is definitely not invited," said Alberta adamantly.

"Are you going to bother telling me why?" I asked her hopefully. Alberta normally confided in me with everything so I didn't even know why I was asking. Probably because she hadn't already said so, and she was acting a little stiff. Oh yeah - she's a little mad at me.

"No."

Okay, that was a real shocker.

"Oh," was all I said but the disappointment and hurt was ringing unmistakably in my voice so that it echoed off a million times in my own ear drums.

"It's not that I don't want tell you Rose … it's just that I think that it best that you found out in our confined gathering," she said, a little more gently.

"Yeah, sure. Can I ask you a question?" I asked curiously.

"Go ahead."

"When you say confined gathering, you mean a meeting with people you trust right?" I said.

"Yes…" Alberta said, not quite catching on.

"So why is Guardian Belikov invited but Ricardo isn't?" I said, coming out with it.

"Rose!" Albert said in an exasperated tone.

"What? Don't get me wrong, this isn't about me not liking Dimitri, I just want to know why he can come but Ricardo can't," I explained. I noticed how I said 'not liking' instead of 'hate' and Dimitri instead of 'Guardian Belikov'. I'm sure Alberta did too, but luckily, this time she didn't say anything.

"Well, that's simple then. I've known Dimitri for over six years and Guardian Starov, a few months – if that. I think from there it's pretty much self-explanatory," she said.

"I suppose," I said resignedly. "So, where and when?"

"The Guardian Headquarters, in about 2 hours. That okay for you?" she said.

"Yeah. Sure," I said. "See you then?"

"Yeah, see you," she said but as I pressed the hang up button I caught the beginning of her sentence "Oh one more thing Rose-" Oh well, guess I'll just have to find out when I see her.

**So I bet most of you are really disappointed having had to wait this long for the chapter and then it being well boring. I have to admit the next chapter will probably be just as boring but things will start to get interesting after that. Please review and let me know how I did. I already know that my DPOV completely sucked! – Sorry! **

**Next chapter should be up before the end of next month, I've already typed it all but its undergoing the beta process at the moment. But like I said, no promises.**

**Thank yous:**

**The first thank you goes to someone I already mentioned. Yes, its my beta, poppy! You are amazing ;)**

**Secondly to ****baseballshoppingmomma**** and ****VA Addict**** and everyone else who sent me mail asking me to update soon. Your encouragement helps a lot :)**

**And lastly my readers and reviewers! You guys are absolutely amazing and I am sorry if I hadn't had time to respond to reviews. I've read them all though and I love the ones that make me laugh :L**

**Last Sacrifice**

**One word; Epic. **

**And yes, really, I am not going to say anymore. But that's only because I don't want to put any spoilers on here for anyone who hasn't read Last sacrifice yet.**

**But I do have a little competition for those of us who have read it. Just a little bit of fun; describe in one word, without giving anything spoil-erish away, what you thought after reading Last Sacrifice. **

**(I choose EPIC). **

**You can either review this or just mail me. I'm going to choose the top three words which I think best suit Last Sacrifice, and mention them in the next update of WTD.**

**Polls:**

**My poll **_**'**__**Which book do you think deserves to be the best book of 2010? PLEASE CHOOSE TWO ...' **_**It was actually posted up in December but I didn't get many votes, so please just take the time to drop by my page … thank you x**

**(You can checkout my new picture while you're there :L)**

**New Story:**

**I've written a sort of prologue for a Mortal Instrument's fanfiction. If anyone's read Cassandra Clare's MI series, please check it out and review. It's called 'To Love Is To Destroy'. JaceXClary.**

**Also, TVD fans, I wrote a one-shot for Poppy last November. Got very little response. If anyone's interested, please check it out and review. It's called 'My black Knight'. DamonXElena. **

**Anything else?. Oh yeah, hope you guys all had an amazing Christmas and a good start to 2011 :D**

**Until the next update, Dii x**


	16. Chapter 14

**Yay, two updates in a month, I'm doing well ;) **

**Okay I'm going to try making this AN as short as possible… So, usual thanks to Poppy Salvatore-Ozera for being an amazing beta! **

**Same disclaimers as always: Richelle Mead owns everything except the new characters and storyline… and enjoy!**

"Lissa? Christian?" I called as I stepped into their house. The television was on in the next room and I could hear the running water from the upstairs bathroom. Apart from that, the house was pretty quiet - for six adults.

I was about to go into the living room when I heard the front door open. Before I could even make out who the intruders were, someone pounced across the room and jumped on me causing us both to topple onto the floor.

Lissa.

"Ohmygod Rose!" she squealed like a little kid as she hugged me.

"Hey there Liss," I panted. "Urm... it's getting a little uncomfortable down here..."

"Oh sorry," she said and leapt off of me, holding out a hand to help me up. I straightened out my coat and fixed my hat. "Why didn't you come find me, Rose?"

"Well - I - err - the twins. Yeah... I had to take the twins home. Besides," and I shot a sideways glance at Christian who looked kind of weary. "You were with Christian. I knew you were safe."

"It's not about me being safe!" she hissed. "The bond? Well it might let you in to my head and see what I'm doing, it might also be a two-way thing for conversations now as well but I don't remember ever being able to see what you're doing!"

"Whoa, calm it Liss..." I said tentatively.

"No, I am not going to calm down!" she yelled back at me.

"Okay then. Don't. But why were you worrying about my safety anyway? I'm Rose Hathaway, remember?" I said the last bit sarcastically. Christian snorted and I shot him a quick glare.

"And how about when you tried handing yourself over? Did you even bother to think about me for one second?" she screeched as she jolted forwards to attack me. I quickly got into position to fight her, but then I just thought 'Who am I kidding?'. This is Lissa. So instead I just stood there and blocked every single one of her feeble punches.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I yelled over to Christian then noticed that we had an audience; Dimitri was stood at the foot of the stairs and Vicki in the living room doorway. Both hesitant as to whether they should come help me.

"It's the spirit darkness," said Dimitri quietly. I couldn't help but notice how the white shirt he wore clung to his damp body, and how dazzling his hair looked as drops of water from the shower sparkled.

"Of course," I muttered. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I looked into Lissa's head. The fury and anger surprised me every time. It was something foreign in Lissa's head - and it didn't suit her very well.

Lissa had grown tired of punching me and she now stood slumped against the wall, Christian right by her side. I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"May I?" I asked, even though I'd do it no matter what she said.

"No, Rose, don't do it," she panted. "Just- you know how it works, it'll wear off soon."

"Well not soon enough for me," I said. "Just some of it at least?"

But Lissa just closed her eyes in defeat, and I could sense the darkness draining her.

I put two fingers on each side of her forehead and closed my eyes again. But this time I slowly sucked in some of the malevolence from Lissa. I sucked in a gasp of air as the darkness devoured me.

But I wouldn't let it get to me. Well not that much anyway.

"Why are you staring at me?" I growled at Christian. Lissa groaned. "Take her upstairs and get her cleaned up, now!"

"Whatever you say Ma'am!" said Christian said with a mock salute, a smirk playing on his mouth. I restrained myself on answering back.

"Belikov-" I started but then gasped to a stop. I clutched at my head as the pain writhed inside of me.

"Rose!" both Dimitri and Vicki shouted as they ran towards me.

"Rose, Rose look at me," said Dimitri. But I shook my head around and tried pushing him away. "Vicki, grab her arms! Rose, look at me!"

I felt Vicki's strong hands restraining me against the wall. My natural instincts were to fight back but Vicki was strong and in my current state, I had no chance. Dimitri held my face between his hands and forced me to look at him.

And just like that I calmed down again. Not completely but enough to be considered sane. It was those brown eyes. Like compulsion except he wasn't harming me. He was more like my medicine. What the hell? I shook my head to clear it.

"Rose?" asked, Dimitri, nervously.

"Rose, honey, what do you need?" said Vicki. She was wise enough not to loosen her grip.

"I ... I need ..." I started, clenching my teeth together while the darkness bounced around in my head...

"Yes, what do you need Roza?" asked Dimitri soothingly. His fingers were caressing my cheek and he carefully moved my hair away from my sweaty forehead.

"I need... Adrian. I need Adrian. Please... Take me to him," I managed to stammer out. Instantly Dimitri frowned and his eyes turned from alert and worried to sad. But he nodded.

"Vicki, get her arm," said Dimitri gruffly. Vicki grabbed my left arm and Dimitri took my other arm.

"Where are we taking her?" asked Vicki.

"To where she said; to Adrian," said Dimitri, his jaw set. They started marching me to the dining room and I suddenly felt like a prisoner being taken to court.

"I can walk by myself," I muttered. But apparently neither Dimitri nor Vicki agreed.

When we got to the other side, we found Adrian reading something in  
the living room. But as soon as he saw us he jumped up and went to my  
side.

"Rose!" it was like coming home from the fight all over again. "Oh my  
god, what's wrong with her."

"Spirit darkness," explained Dimitri. "Lissa came home, completely drained so Rose took some of the darkness for her. You know the rest ..."

"Adrian," I whispered stretching my hands out for him like a blind man.

"I'm here baby," said Adrian softly as he took my face.

"Momma?" I heard Mika's voice travel from the playroom.

"Oh Emm Gee. What have you done to her!" yelled Mikhail. I had a feeling he was rolling up his sleeves or something, ready to attack Dimitri and Vicki.

"Vicki, honey, what do you think about a tour of the house? Only because the twins would be very willing," said Adrian quickly. I didn't miss how he put in 'honey' right after her name. "Here, I've got Rose."

Vicki only hesitated for two seconds before handing me over to Adrian. God, I felt like a baby!

"Come on guys, I can't wait to see your bedroom!" said Vicki brightly.

"Yeah whatever. Basically you want us out of the room," sighed Mikhail.

"But what about Momma?" protested Mika stubbornly.

"Don't worry sweetie. Momma's going to be alright. Daddy and Dimitri will look after her," said Vicki. Daddy and Dimitri. I internally cringed.

Once the twins were safely out of the room, Adrian settled me down on the sofa.

"Okay let's get this over and done with," said Adrian. He kneeled down in front of me and placed his fingers on the sides of my forehead. I could sense an uncomfortable Dimitri standing over us.

Slowly I felt the darkness fade away. But soon enough Adrian was out of breath. I knew he wasn't finished, because I could still feel the darkness, but if I let Adrian continue, he might just pass out. I quickly pulled away.

"Not finished ..." he panted. I shook my head.

"I know but it's enough. Dimitri, help me get him onto the sofa," I said barely glancing at Dimitri. I was still a bit crabby and Dimitri could probably sense that from my demanding tone rather than my requesting one.

We switched positions and Dimitri helped me heave Adrian onto the sofa.

"Alcohol? A cigarette? What do you want, baby?" I said softly, crouching beside him.

"Rose," Adrian said in a dangerous don't-tempt-me tone. "You know I quit that stuff ages ago!"

"Whatever Adrian. The healing's drained you, you need to have something to get your strength back," I argued.

"Rest," he said gravely like he was some old man. "I need some rest. Besides don't have anything better to do than sit here and argue with me? Some guardian stuff?"

"The meeting!" I said, slapping myself on the forehead. Dimitri coughed. Damn, I'd forgotten he was there.

"There's a guardian meeting?" he asked and I nodded in response. He frowned at me. "How comes I haven't been told about it?"

"Well I was going to tell you but obviously I was a bit busy with all this spirit floating around!" I snapped at him. Then I realized what I had just said made no sense and carried on. "Damn the stuff is like poison fumes; first Lissa, then me and now Adrian. Watch out Belikov, we don't want the spirit to catch you too!"

God I must sound crazy. I probably did as well, from the looks Adrian and Dimitri were exchanging.

"When is this guardian meeting?" said Adrian tactfully.

"Fine, you want me out the house that bad? I'm going!" I stormed away from a grinning Adrian. But before I could, Adrian grabbed my wrist.

"You know I was only joking," he said pulling me into his lap. "You're rather sexy when you get mad."

Adrian stared at me - his emerald eyes glazing over - and I felt a tingling shiver go through. Damn! He was using spirit on me! Or was it compulsion?

"Ivashkov!" bellowed Dimitri, outraged.

"Relax Belikov. It's not compulsion. Just really strong spirit," explained Adrian. He was obviously telling the truth as his body sagged deeper into the sofa as if he were stressed.

"Huh, what just happened?" I stammered, snapping out of some sort of trance.

"Nothing," said Adrian simply. "By the way, you have to go to some guardian meeting."

"Guardian meeting?" I asked slowly. Dimitri stared at me with wide eyes. So as not to look stupid I carried on, having no idea what I was talking about. "Oh, that Guardian meeting."

"What time is the meeting? Should I go let Ricardo know?" asked Dimitri, his guardian mask on and in full alert.

"No," I started slowly. "Ricardo's not supposed to know... There's a reason... Alberta called up and told me... Now if I could only just remember... Oh yeah! She said something about a secret meeting? Yeah that's it! Only a few guardians are going to be there because... Because... Ugh I can't remember why but- Ohmygod! Did you use compulsion on me Adrian!"

"Urm no," said Adrian but he definitely looked guilty. "Honest, it was just super spirit."

"Super spirit. Spirit is spirit Adrian; and you should know that better than everyone else! I said, the anger building up inside of me. "Argh, I need to get out of this mad house!"

"Bye then," said Adrian lazily. I realized that I was still sitting on Adrian's lap and I quickly jumped off of him.

"The twins!" I suddenly remembered.

"Vicki's got them, she's good with kids, they'll be fine with her," said Dimitri with a little smile.

"Don't worry about us Rose. Just go, get some fresh air. Waste that last bit of darkness on Alto or someone," said Adrian.

"Don't blame it on the darkness!" I snapped and - for the second time - stormed out of the room. I heard Dimitri following after me.

"Watch her back Belikov!" called Adrian. I growled to myself.

Once I was out in the open, I felt much better. I slowed to walking pace 'cause we had some time to kill as the meeting wouldn't start for another twenty minutes.

"So, you and Adrian seem to have this whole spirit draining thing sussed out," said Dimitri conversationally.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"You know, how you take away the darkness from Lissa and then Adrian heals the darkness from you," he said. I still didn't get his point so he continued. "How I remember it, it used to be a lot more complicated. You've grown better at controlling the darkness, with Adrian's healing being handy of course, but you seriously need more work done on the temper."

"Well that's what five years of practice does to you," I muttered. "And excuse me? I 'need more work done on the temper'? Who do you think you are, my mum?"

"No but close enough, your mentor," he said. I snorted.

"Ex-mentor," I stated just to make it clear. "In fact, not even that. From now on, the only reason we're both here is because my Charge's boyfriend's aunt just so happens to be your charge."

"That's fair enough, Rose." I was going to say something back but decided against it and we walked in silence for a couple of moments until Dimitri continued, "You've trained the twins well, "I gave him a confused look. "You know, Adrian. Calling him 'daddy' and all that."

My eyes nearly popped out. What did he just say? We were right outside the guardian headquarters and I stopped at the main door to face Dimitri.

"What did you just say?" I asked him, my voice low and dangerous. When nervous, always show your enemy otherwise. Well, in this case Dimitri wasn't really my enemy, but oh well.

"Come on Rose. You can stop pretending. Who are you pretending for, anyway? For me? Well don't worry anymore. I know Rose," he smiled at me encouragingly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You know what exactly?" I asked him. Every muscle in my body was tense.

"That he's not their father," he said.

"Well you're wrong," I said. "If Adrian isn't their father, then who is?"

"That's what I'd like you to tell me," he said. I hesitated.

"Well there's nothing to tell then. Adrian is my children's father and you have no right to question that, Dimitri Belikov," I said.

"Okay. Argue with me all you like, but look me in the eye and tell me that," Dimitri moved forward so he was right in my face, our noses only centimetres apart. "Look me in the eye, Roza, and tell me that Adrian fathered your children."

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to," I spat at him. (Not literally 'because that's just disgusting). "And stop calling me Roza! My name is Rose. How hard is it to pronounce? Look I'll teach you; R-ow-ze. Easy peasy!"

"Don't mess with me Roza," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"God, you never learn do you!" I said and spun on my heels and walked away.

I stalked into the guardian headquarters, fully aware of Dimitri following right behind me.

The long table, which normally seated about forty people, was set out for ten. I acknowledged the already present guardians; Yuri, Celeste, Randall, Grant, Alan and Alberta herself, at the head of the table. But as I made my way towards my seat, just right of Alberta, I froze and Dimitri nearly bumped into me.

Somebody was sitting in my seat. How could I have not seen him before? Probably because he was slouching down so low that the chair back completely hid him from view.

The guy looked about twenty-four or twenty-five. He had unkempt jet black hair and the most shocking, ice blue eyes. He had his legs swung over the chair arm and a mobile at his ear.

"Yeah, love you too babe," he said in a bored voice, into the phone. "Mwah."

He clicked the phone shut and sat back. It took him a few seconds to realize that Alberta was staring at him, questioningly.

"Oh, it was just Nic," he said, waving it off with a hand gesture. But when Alberta just stared at him even more, this time a little annoyed and confused, he added in an obvious tone, "Not dhampir Nicola from Spain; I dumped her ages ago! No! It was human Nic from Italy."

"Thanks for err... filling us in with your private life, Alec," said Alberta in an amused tone.

"Anytime," replied Alec with a little wink.

"Wait- is that Alec as in Alec Salvatore?" asked Dimitri, stepping out from behind my statue of a body.

"Belikov? I'd recognize that voice anywhere," said Alec, turning around in his seat to find the source of the voice. He leaped off his seat and went to Dimitri, completely ignoring me. "It's good to see you, man!"

"And the same to you," said Dimitri. He had a grin stretching across his face from ear to ear. The two exchanged a manly hug. Alec wasn't as short as I'd thought he'd be. He was definitely taller than me but  
shorter than Dimitri - but then again, everyone was shorter than Dimitri.

"Man I've missed you," laughed Dimitri. Laughed! Dimitri doesn't laugh!

The two started a random conversation as Alec led Dimitri to the table to sit next to him.

I stood at my frozen spot for another minute. And another minute. And then another minute. Then I crossed my arms over my chest and banged my foot impatiently for one more minute. And then another.

Finally, Alberta looked up at me.

"Rose?" she asked and when I didn't reply she added, "Aren't you going to join us?"

"Of course, that would be why I am here," I said curtly.

"Well why don't you join us then?" she said, pointing to a seat right at the end, near Grant. Was she kidding me?

"I would, but somebody is in my seat," I said pointedly, but Alec and Dimitri continued as if they couldn't hear me.

"I was going to wait until everyone came to start the introductions, but I think now would be okay," said Alberta, staring at her watch, her forehead creased into a frown.

"Rose, everyone, meet Guardian Alexander Salvatore," said Alberta loudly, getting everyone's attention. She gestured towards Alec who finally stopped babbling to Dimitri. Alberta continued to make the introductions - Alec barely glanced at the guardians but he did give them a quick nod of acknowledgement. "You seem to already know Guardian Belikov, and that leaves Rose. Alec, this is my deputy, Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway."

Eww, what's with the 'Rosemarie'? Alec took his time in swivelling around in his chair to get a look at me. And when he did see me, his eyes slowly scanned me, from top to bottom. If I wasn't annoyed, I'd accuse him of checking me out. Alec raised his eye brows and wolf-whistled. That was it - he totally just stepped over the line.

"Excuse me, that's my seat you are occupying," I said. The whole room went silent. Alec smirked.

"I don't see your name on it," he said, challengingly. I had half a mind to grab a pen and actually write my name on the damn chair!

"Do I look like I care, though?" I said, my voice dangerously low.

"Rose," said Alberta warningly.

"Why don't you come join me then," said Alec, patting his lap.

"Oh, you did not just do that," I said, outraged.

"Uh, I so did," he retorted.

"Well keep dreaming, Hun, because the day I come near you will be the day  
I kick your smart-ass out of Montana!" I said.

"Wow, is she always so feisty?" Alec asked Dimitri. Dimitri looked between me and Alec hesitantly. Finally he stopped at me and gave me a pleading look.

"Ugh, fine! But this isn't over, Salvatore," I spat.

"Oh I hope not, Hathaway," said Alec, winking at me. It was like Ricardo all over again.

I cringed in disgust as I walked away, down the long table until I got right to the end and sat down. So now I was at least 3 meters away from everyone else; Alberta raised her eye brows, but I ignored her. I sat forward, resting my chin in the palm of my hand and stared into space.

I was just about to ask Alberta why the meeting wasn't commencing when a flustered Stan rushed into the room. His face was bright pink and I swear that there was lipstick smudged across his cheek.

"Sorry I'm late!" he panted, straightening out his shirt.

"Don't worry, just hurry up and grab a seat," said Alberta waving him away with her hand. Stan made his way to the seat Alberta had offered me before, but he stopped when he saw me sitting by myself.

"Need some company, Hathaway?" he asked me.

"Eww. No way, Alto. Besides, I think you've done your job as school paedophile for the day, judging by the lipstick smear on your ugly face. So, who was the lucky girl?" I said, sarcastically. Stan paled.

Oh, I was so enjoying this. I mock-gasped. "What's wrong Stanny? You don't want to share her with us? Or- or maybe- let me guess, it was a him?"

The whole room burst out laughing and I grinned triumphantly. Stan looked... well... pissed off - like he was about to kill me right here and now. I didn't care though. I was glad, having taken out the spirit darkness on Alec and then finishing it off on Stan. Maybe this meeting was going to be bearable after all.

**Hey, just because the top AN was short, doesn't mean the bottom one will be :L**

**So, what did you think of this one? My beta said she loved the last bit, hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as her :D**

**Please review and let me know anyway…**

**Hey, I posted up my Mortal Instruments fic two weeks back. The response was rather sad. But probably because most of you are VA fans. But if anyone else has read The Mortal Instruments, please check out and review my fic if it is to be continued…**

**Any Vampire Diaries fans? Have a look at 'My Black Knight'. (Can't believe TVD's back again – finally!)**

**So the Last sacrifice comp… the three words I liked most were as follows; 'Godly' 'Immense' 'Mind-Blowing'. Sorry can't remember exactly who said which ones, but thanks to everyone who gave me a word.**

**My poll is still up so please take two seconds to check that out… and I think I'm done!**

**Until next time, Dii x**


	17. Chapter 15

**And you're thinking, yay finally another update? Sorry guys :$**

**Oh and Happy LATE Valentine's Day! **

**So, usual thanks to Poppy Salvatore-Ozera for being an amazing beta!**

**On with the chapter… ****Same disclaimers as always: Richelle Mead owns everything except the new characters and storyline… and enjoy!**

_The whole room burst out laughing and I grinned triumphantly. Stan looked... well... pissed off - like he was about to kill me right here and now. I didn't care though. I was glad, having taken out the spirit darkness on Alec and then finishing it off on Stan. Maybe this meeting was going to be bearable after all._

"We have gathered here today to discuss the unfortunate event that we have all witnessed and taken part in," Alberta finally started.

I put my hand up, to let he know I wanted to say something. She sighed, "Already Guardian Hathaway? I've barely got out a sentence."

"You know me," I said, a smile playing on my face. "But I think there's a mistake. You said 'we have all witnessed and taken part in'. Urm Alberta, I was there. And unless I'm having memory loss, I don't remember seeing Mr. Salvatore around anywhere. But I did see Guardian Starov and Guardian Castile. And I don't see either of them here sitting at the table."

"Well Guardian Hathaway if you'd let me continue, I think you'll get your answer," she said. Alec looked like he was about to interrupt so she added. "And that's Guardian Salvatore."

Alec shot me a smug look which I responded by sticking out my tongue at him. Childish, I know, but he was really starting to piss me off.

"Point taken, Guardian Petrov," I said with a respectful nod. Before she could carry on, I quickly started again, "But, nuh-uh. A dhampir, in my mind, can only gain the title 'Guardian' after he or she has proven their abilities. Until then, Salvatore, you're just a Mister to me. Promise mark or not."

"Can we not delve into the politics of Guardian's right now?" pleaded Alberta. Both Alec and I ignored her.

"Is that an invitation Rosemarie?" he sneered.

"Guardian Hathaway-" started Alberta but I cut her off. I wasn't sure if she was correcting Alec or simply warning me to just ignore him.

"Maybe it is," I retorted. "Alexander."

"Tomorrow. 10am. The gym," he snapped. I think calling him Alexander probably set him off, but dude, Rosemarie? Seriously? You get back what you give.

"I'll be there," I smiled.

"Oh you can't wait to get your ass handed to you, can you?" he said. The whole table snorted, obviously on my side.

"I think the Guardian Team's response answers _that_," I said, raising my eyebrows on the last word. He opened his mouth, probably ready with another snarky remark but Alberta had finally had enough.

"If you two are done, maybe we could start the meeting," she said in a loud voice.

"Sorry Guardian Petrov," I muttered, still glaring at Alec. Dimitri, who was sat next to Alec, looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Apology accepted," she said with a sigh. She turned to face Alec, obviously expecting an apology from him as well, but he completely ignored her.

"I think we need to set some table manners for Mr. Salvatore, don't you agree Guardian Petrov?" I started.

"Leave it Rose," she said, a little tiredly but I continued all the same.

"No. I won't leave it. Listen here Alexander, you want to play around? That's fine. But once you're done, you apologise. You got me?" I told him clearly. Alec stared at me in disbelief.

"You want me to apologise for having fun?" he asked.

"And for being rude. Don't test my patience Alexander," I said. He paused and studied me. I think he realized that I wasn't dropping this and, at long last, he gave in.

"Fine. In front of eight witnesses, I would like to sincerely apologise to Rosemarie Hathaway for having fun. Your turn," he said. The whole room, including Alberta, burst into laughter. Either this guy was a complete idiot, or he was still adamant to not give in.

"You retard. Why are you apologising to me? It's Guardian Petrov who you're meant to say sorry to," I said.

"Oh. Oh," he said. His whole face turned bright pink and I admit, I did feel a little sorry for him.

Soon after that, I shut up and the meeting started.

"A mob of nearly two dozen Strigoi broke past our wards last night. Wards that shouldn't have been able to _be_ broken. After several hours, I've unfortunately had to come to terms that this was an inside job. And that means that everyone is a suspect. But, I also have reason to believe that I should have full faith in every person in this room, and that is why all of you are here," she said. I snorted. "Yes, Guardian Hathaway, even Guardian Salvatore."

Dimitri lifted his hand to say something, almost timidly. Alberta gave him a nod, but before he started talking, Dimitri gave Alec an almost apologetic look.

"With respect to your theory, Guardian Petrov, I have reason to believe that Guardian Salvatore and Guardian Belikova might have something to do with these particular Strigoi attacking the academy..." I leant forward at this interesting piece of information. Alec, even though he'd sort of been blamed for something, sat back with a smug look on his face.

"I appreciate your concern Guardian Belikov, but fortunately Guardian Salvatore has already cleared their names. I presume Guardian Belikova filled you in and I also presume that she hasn't heard this information," said Alberta. Dimitri nodded once. Alberta looked as if she were about to carry on so I put my hand up. "Guardian Hathaway?"

"For the benefit of the other guardians and myself, would you be able to elaborate on the possible involvement of Guardian Belikova and Mr. Salvatore?" I asked her politely.

"Of course, all though it is irrelevant, I agree with you," she said. "Guardian Salvatore and Guardian Belikova… came across this particular group of Strigoi in their travels and they were, for a time, being tailed by them. The easiest conclusion would be that they led the Strigoi here, which would've been easier to believe if they hadn't appeared a good one hour after Guardian Hathaway's radio message. Some of us may question that maybe that's how they had planned it. But I found their back story believable and some alchemists even testified to it. Guardian Salvatore and Guardian Belikova's appearance at the school was a mere coincidence that it was around the same time as the Strigoi."

I ran this new information over in my head. I liked Vicki, except I hated that pompous smirk on Alec's face. But try as I must, the story was complete and didn't have any loopholes which I could question. I nodded and let it pass.

Before Alberta could carry on, Alec's phone went off. It annoyed Alberta but not as much as it annoyed me. I felt like another table manner coming on it's way. Everyone sat in silence as Alec took the call.

"V," he greeted. Huh? It was probably just another girlfriend. In the silence all we could hear was incoherent shouting on the other side of the line. "Ok. Message received."

He hung up and everyone stared at him pointedly. Alec turned to Dimitri.

"That was your sister. All I can say is that she isn't very happy," he said, face very serious. "I mean being left behind babysitting when you get to run off to some top secret meeting? Man, that is deep."

"Top secret," snorted Stan. Alec's eyes shot to him and they looked as if they could set Alto on fire. "I only meant- if its top secret, then Guardian Belikov's sister shouldn't have any knowledge of it."

"Well nobody asked you for your opinion, pig face," spat Alec. Stan cringed and I fought hard to hide a small smile. Alec turned back to Dimitri.

"Oi, I think it's time for table rule number two," I started. Dimitri and Alberta both groaned. "What? This is a good one."

"No, let her talk," said Alec. He looked extremely entertained.

"Okay. So, you want to be part of the meeting? Then respect the other Guardians. I won't take any of your nick-names and neither will they," I said, inclining my head towards the rest of the table. Alberta looked amused and suddenly I realised I was backing Stan which was so not right. "Every guardian here already has a nickname. Alberta: Boss. Grant: Brains. Stan: Pervert. You get the flow?"

Grant grunted in thanks. Stan looked furious while the rest of us laughed.

"What's yours then? Hotty?" he asked.

"Funny. No, I'm Badass," I easily corrected him. "You can be... Newbie."

"And as Alec doesn't have anything smart to say we'll leave it there. And don't worry about Vicki, she'll get over it," said Dimitri waving it off. I felt almost guilty so I spoke up.

"Sorry, Guardian Belikov. That would be my fault," I said. Dimitri looked at me, confused. "The baby-sitting part I mean."

"Baby-sitting? If you're such a kick-ass guardian as you make out to be, then what on earth are you doing babysitting? Or is it like a side job?" mused Alec.

"No, you misunderstood. Guardian Belikova is babysitting my children," I said. See, perfectly well mannered and polite. Alec's eyes went big.

"You have kids?" he gasped.

"Is that a problem?" I asked him. Alec looked away from me to Alberta. They exchanged a look. Okay, my turn to be confused.

"Excuse me, Guardian Petrov, Guardian Hathaway, Mr Salvatore," spoke up Celeste. I smiled at 'Mr' Salvatore. "But it's nearly an hour into the meeting and we haven't got very far."

"You're right. We need to move on and quick. And you three, don't worry about Guardian Belikova. She needs to stay where she is, it's part of my plan. You'll understand in a second," said Alberta. "Okay. We have just fewer than eighty guardians and even more than triple that Moroi and dhampir novices at the academy. So, who betrayed us?"

Her words hung in the silence, as if she were daring anyone to interrupt her again or even defy her. As I thought about it, I realised she was right. I mean, who else could it have been? An outsider? The idea of a traitor amongst us made me feel uncomfortable. Alberta turned to Grant.

"After a lot of thought, I think it is safe to cut down the list and get rid of all Moroi and students, for obvious reasons," stated Grant. This was also true. None of the students would dream of anything like this - not even seventeen-year-old Rose Hathaway. That just left one group. "The person who has betrayed us and helped the Strigoi into the academy must therefore be one of our own colleagues. A fellow dhampir guardian.

"The list is again shortened down to exclude everyone in this room. This means we're now at seventy. If you think the next step would be to take off all those who aren't here, but were present during the fight, you would be wrong. We do exactly the opposite. I believe that the person we are looking for was among us during the fight. Anyone want to argue with that?" she asked the whole table. There was a round of shaking heads.

"Good. Out of all of us who were present at the fight, most of us are in this room right now. Except three of us," said Alberta, taking over again. She paused, as if for suspense. "Guardian Castile, Guardian Starov, and lastly, Guardian Gaskarth."

There were mixed reactions around the table. Everyone, including myself, was shocked that Alberta had dared question Eddie. But seriously, who is Guardian Gaskarth again? Everyone started talking at once.

"Gaskarth! Well actually, when you think about it..."

"Castile, no way!"

"Starov is new but..."

"Castile? Seriously?"

"I always knew that Gaskarth was up to something."

"You don't mean Guardian Ricardo Starov, do you?" gasped Alec. However, with all the talking, his words didn't reach Alberta. Alec turned to Dimitri instead and he answered with a grim nod. I wonder what that was all about. Alec's eyes grew wide for the n'th time, "Are you joking me!"

"Are you serious Alberta? Gaskarth, fair enough, I don't even know who he is, but Ricardo and Eddie? That's just insane!" I said loudly.

"Well, to answer your questions about Guardian Castile, I can confirm that he isn't part of the suspect list," said Alberta, in a smooth voice, answering not just mine, but everyone's question.

"Then why-" But it seemed like Alberta had had enough of being interrupted at this meeting.

"However, Guardian Castile would be on the list if he did not have an alibi. Guardian Castile was with me the whole of yesterday, writing out next months shift rotas," she said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. If Alberta thought that Eddie was innocent, that was enough for everybody.

"But Guardian Starov... He's barely been here two months-" I started to protest on Ricardo's behalf.

"Exactly. He's a new guardian and therefore he hasn't yet earned our trust and respect. I may be wrong about him, but I can't be too sure," she said in a tone suggesting that arguing was going to get me any where right now.

"But what about Guardian Gaskarth?" asked Guardian Celeste. "He isn't new and he certainly has my trust and respect. A little cocky, but I don't see anyone like him inviting the Strigoi round."

"Uh… I actually wanted to report Guardian Gaskarth…" said Dimitri unexpectedly. Was it just me, or did he look really nervous? Huh. "When I heard Guardian Hathaway and the Strigoi, I went to find out what was happening and I bumped into Gaskarth there, but that was only just after Guardian Hathaway had called for backup. At the time, I was surprised that he had gotten there so fast. He looked a little queasy but I just presumed that that had been from seeing the Strigoi. But now I think about it... I don't know…"

"How do we know that you're not trying to get all the attention off Starov?" asked Guardian Randall.

"Excuse me?" said Dimitri, completely dumbfounded. I gasped at Guardian Randall's nerve. What a dick.

"He has a point Guardian Belikov. Just remember I'm not pointing fingers at you," reasoned Grant.

"Oh, actually I think you are," snapped Alec, sitting forwards, ready to defend Dimitri.

"Enough." said Alberta quietly. But the next thing she said surprised me. "Would you like to elaborate, Guardian Randall?"

"Well- all I meant was that Guardian Belikov has no evidence of this. He and Guardian Starov are pretty close, and I may be completely wrong here, but why wouldn't Guardian Belikov back his friend up? If you had any more information…?" he explained. Dimitri shook his head. "Well then, like I said, it's a statement to question."

"Over my dead body would I protect Starov," I thought I heard Dimitri say in a low dangerous voice. He looked well mad, to say the least. However, when I looked back at him, he looked... Normal. Was I seeing things now?

"But you do have more information," said Alberta suddenly. Dimitri looked up at her surprised. "The party?"

"Of course! I was meant to ask him about that but I never got round to doing it," Dimitri said. He looked distant, as if he were remembering something. I frowned. What party, my party? What happened then?

"Exactly," said Alberta, almost triumphantly.

"Err Guardian Petrov? You've left us behind again," Yuri interrupted. I wanted an explanation too.

"Ah, of course . Would you like to tell the story or should I?" Alberta asked Dimitri. Dimitri inclined his head towards her as an answer. "Very well."

I sat forwards once again, curious of what she was going to say. Something was alarming me - at the back of my mind, something was wrong. Like a lost memory that could be vital right now. Or worse... something I didn't know and was being kept in the dark from.

"A couple of weeks back, a group of about four Moroi and eight Guardians went off site for a cause of celebration. Out of the eight Guardians, five of them, including Guardian Gaskarth, were on duty. One for each Moroi and two for the princess. The other Guardians were part of the party and they were Guardian Hathaway, Belikov and Starov," Alberta paused to take a breath. I was listening to her but my mind was somewhere else. Twenty Four hours back, to be exact.

"The party carried on late into the night and there was a slight… situation… which meant that Guardian Belikov had to accompany Guardian Hathaway back to the Academy. In a rush he only managed to let Guardian Gaskarth know of his intentions, and he also asked him to forward the message onto the rest of the party. However, when everyone else got back, we discovered that none of the others were aware of this and were, frankly, confused as to where the two had disappeared. Guardian Belikov never found time to question Gaskarth about it... And before you start questioning the story Guardian Randall, I think you'll find that me knowing it is just enough. And Guardian Hathaway was also a witness. Right, Rose? Rose?"

Alberta called my name a few times, but I barely heard her. I turned to look at Dimitri and was barely aware of everyone else in the room staring at me.

"Yesterday. The fight. Something was wrong. Something's out of place and I just can't put my finger on it," I said. Dimitri looked at me, eyes wide. "What is it Dimitri? Tell me. Please… I'm going crazy here. Please just tell me… I'll do anything."

Everyone in the room gasped. Alec even jumped out of his seat. What was wrong with me? Why was I breaking down over something that I didn't even know about?

I guess it was just the fact _that_ I didn't know what it was and it was scaring me. I hated being this vulnerable. That was two days in a row now - I really shouldn't make a habit of it.

"Rose I- I don't know-" started Dimitri.

"No, you _do_ know. Please Dimitri. Just tell me," I was nearly sobbing by now. Alec made a gesture as if he were about to come towards me but a sharp look from Alberta made him sit down again. I don't even _want_ to know what that was about. What was going wrong with me?

"I think I know," said Alberta quietly. My head shot from Dimitri to her in a flash. I looked at her, pleading. "But I think we should discuss it privately; at the end of the meeting. Just bear with us for five more minutes, Rose?"

"No, please tell me now-" I started but Alberta shook her head at me. I sat back in my chair and slipped down. Five more minutes. It was better than six. What the hell! I think I really am going crazy.

I did a quick look around the table. They were still staring at me, shocked expressions. Alec looked like he was on the edge of his seat, anxious to come and comfort me. Who did he think he was? And Dimitri... Dimitri looked sick. I left my gaze on him because he was trying to tell me something with his eyes.

"Okay, so let's just sum this all up. We have two main suspects and from Guardian Belikov's encounter with Guardian Gaskarth, Gaskarth is first priority. So what are we going to do? Nothing." said Alberta. The protests had barely begun but Alberta continued. "I already have two Guardians keeping an eye on each suspect. Guardian Castile is with Guardian Gaskarth right this moment. And if Guardian Belikova decided to stay with the twins, then she should be fairly close to Guardian Starov.

"But they both can't stay with the suspects twenty four seven. We already have two other Guardians staying with Guardian Starov; Guardian Hathaway and Belikov. Guardian Randall and Alan, will you please do the same job with Guardian Castile for Guardian Gaskarth. Thank you," she was rushing the words and she didn't even let Randall and Alan say yes or no. "Okay any questions. No? Good. Okay, you're dismissed."

Wow, that was quick. Half the table stood up and slowly trooped out. There was only four of us left; Me, Alberta, Dimitri and Alec. Wait, Alec? Oh hell, I didn't even care anymore. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. It was eerie. I just had to break the silence.

"Alberta?" I said softly.

She looked at me with sad, sorry eyes and nodded.

"The twins," it only took her two words. I froze in my chair and felt all the blood drain from my face. Mika and Mikhail. That was it. That was what I couldn't remember.

"Yes. What were they- How did they- Oh my god," I gulped out. I turned to Dimitri and I swear, if he could, he would've dissolved into the chair. "It was you. I remember now. Back in the graveyard. You said to me 'Where are they?' You were talking about Mike and Mika weren't you. And then you suddenly ran off. I barely saw you after that during the fight. Dimitri, what were they doing there?"

Silence. I hate the silence. You know why? Because it screams the truth.

"What did I ever do to you, Dimitri? Why are you punishing me? God help me, just answer my question!" I sobbed at him. Dimitri shot out of his seat and was next to me in two seconds.

"Rose. Rose. Roza, please," he leant down on his knees beside my chair. But I just stared at him, tears streaming down my face. What was going on? Was this some sort of sick joke? "Listen to me."

"She's listening Belikov. Just talk," snapped Alec. Alec? Yet again I didn't know why on earth he was here or speaking for me. Especially against Dimitri.

"Okay, I will," said Dimitri. He took a short intake of breath before he started. "I got a text message from the junior school asking me to go collecting the twins from school. They were in some sort of trouble and you weren't picking up your phone. I don't know why they didn't call Adrian or Lissa or even Christian. But I went anyway. And when I picked them up, I asked them what they wanted to do. They wanted to see _you_. But I told them I didn't know where you were. They insisted we go look for you. And they were leading me to some… cabin."

He paused there to look at my face. But I didn't give anything way. Except the pain and deception that was there from before. The twins' knew about the cabin? Wait a minute- how do I know Dimitri wasn't making any of this up? He continued.

"We were already near the forest when I heard you call the battle cry. I panicked and I didn't know what to do. I left the twins by the church and told them not to move no matter what happened. And after I fought those three Strigoi with you, they were gone. I looked all around but I couldn't find them. And that's when I came back to the rest of you, just in time to catch Nathan's show."

I stared at him. It sounded too real and I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to shout and swear at him. Instead, I just sat there like a stone statue.

Slowly, I shook my head. I didn't know exactly what I meant but Dimitri reached his hands up to my face. I tried pulling away but his hold was too strong.

"I am telling you the truth, Roza. Please believe me… please. You know I would never hurt you," he said. I almost raised my eyebrows at this lie so he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, I never meant to hurt you. Please, Roza."

He kissed the top of my forehead. Why was everything so complicated? I started crying again. Dimitri put his arm around me protectively and I put my head on his shoulder. I sobbed silently into his shirt. He rocked me gently while calming me down with some Russian words. That one always worked.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? How did the concern of a mother for her children turn out to be hatred for her ex-love? But was he my ex? And was it hatred?

I slowly pulled out of Dimitri's hold and turned to look up at Alberta and Alec. Alec was sort of standing off to the side, his hands clenched tightly. I could only see half his face and he looked so mad. What the hell? This guy is freaking me out. Alberta was just staring at us, sympathy in her eyes.

"Alberta?" I called to her.

"Yes, Rose?" she said.

"Urm, could I take the day off tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Err… yeah, sure Rose," she stuttered. I could tell that she was completely thrown off by the question.

"Thanks," I smiled at her and stood up. I turned half way towards the door and caught Dimitri's eye. He stood and went to follow me out, obviously wanting to talk or something,

"Guardian Belikov, where are you going?" asked Alberta suddenly.

"Uh, I was about to walk Rose home," Dimitri said.

"I wanted to have a word with you," she said. Dimitri hesitated.

"See you at home Dimitri. Besides, I need some alone time," I gave him a feeble smile.

"Okay," said Dimitri after a while. I started heading for the door again when I heard Alberta say, "You too Alec."

**So, what did you think of this one? Personally I think I might have confused you guys a little so apologies for that. **

**Please review and let me know anyway…**

**Any Mortal Instrument fans? Have a look at 'To Love Is To Care'.**

**Any Vampire Diaries fans? Have a look at 'My Black Knight'. **

**Oh, and massive thank you to ****Do'B ****for the amazing reviews! Promise to get you back a reply soon…**

**My poll is still up so please take two seconds to check that out… and I think I'm done!**

**Until next time, Dii x**


	18. Chapter 16

**AN: Look who updated? :L So no long authors note, just want to do the usual apology for the extremely LATE update! You might want to go and read the end of the last chapter to figure out what's happening because personally I have no idea :L **

**Also I haven't gone through this chapter; I'm just putting a lot of faith on my amazing beta Poppy – luffyuu xx**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything.**

"Adrian?"

"Yes, Rose?" Adrian said, looking up from one of Mikhail's comics. Adrian wasn't one to read; he just liked looking at the pictures. He was cute like that.

"I wanted to take the kids out for dinner tomorrow. You're coming… right?" I asked him. Adrian shot a nervous look across the room at Vicki who was sat by herself, repainting her nails, for what… the third time today? My jaw tightened. "Right, Adrian?"

"Ah, I don't know, babe…" he hesitated. "I kind of had something planned…"

"With Vicki?" He gave me an awkward nod and had a _really _uncomfortable look on his face.

"I'm free," said a voice from the doorway. Dimitri. How did he keep appearing like that?

"No you are not!" hissed an angry Tasha. She was sat sprawled across the sofa, eyes glued to a re-run of Desperate Housewives, one hand on her huge stomach, another hidden inside a box of chocolates. That woman was such a pig! Even_ I _didn'teat that much when I was pregnant!

"Err, yes I am," said Dimitri, confused.

"Well in that case you can take me shopping," said a smiling Tasha, rather over energetically.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "You might go into labor any minute, and you want me to take you shopping?"

"Well then you can make me some early lunch," she said stubbornly.

"Are you kidding me? You just ate breakfast five minutes ago!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"I'm a pregnant woman, show some respect!" she retorted.

"More like a growing fat woman," Vicki snorted. Then she tipped back her head as if thinking very hard about something, "Hey bro, have you ever considered that? You know that she may just be extremely fat and she's covering it up by saying that she's pregnant?"

We all burst into laughter, Dimitri included. Okay, I was a little jealous of Vicki because of the whole Adrian thing, but her personality was just too lovable to hate.

"Excuse me, I am here you know!" said a furious Tasha.

"As Vicki has already pointed out, your presence is very clearly noticeable," I muttered, a little too loudly. Tasha gasped, as the others tried stifling their laughter but to no avail.

"Dimka! Are you going to let them talk to me like this?" Tasha demanded.

A sorry-looking Dimitri was saved from having to answer her by the appearance of a flustered Ricardo and Alec.

They took in the sight of all of us holding on to our stomachs with laughter and looked around confused.

"Did we miss something?" Ricardo asked. But before anyone could answer, Tasha got there first.

"No, but I think we did," she said, her eyes scanning Alec approvingly. Alec gave her a smirk and a wink. I snorted in disgust just as Vicki jumped up.

"Alec, darling!" she said, bouncing across the room. Tasha scowled. "Alec, this is Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian, this is Alexander Salvatore, my partner in crime. Oh and that slag over there, the one who is drawling and now looking like she wants to kill me, is Tasha."

"Oh! _Bitch _Tasha?" Alec asked.

"Yup!" grinned Vicki.

Tasha was bright red and Dimitri rapidly ushered everyone out of the room before she exploded, leaving only Ricardo with her. Alec and Adrian started to chat and I went off to find the twins. It was still quite early so Lissa and Christian were still asleep. Also, after the whole Strigoi attack, school was postponed until further notice. Tasha was just an early – fat – bird.

I crept up the stairs towards the twin's room in case they were still asleep. As I got closer to the room, I could hear them talking and presumed they had woken up. Peering through the door I could see Mika playing with her doll set and Mikhail sitting on the bed watching her.

Mika was such a tomboy and I was surprised to see her playing with the doll's house; it had been a present from Christian and Lissa on her fourth birthday.

"There's Mommy in the living room watching TV. And there's Auntie Liss in the kitchen. And there's me in our bedroom, planning my next prank on Uncle Chrissie. And there's you with Uncle Chrissie," she said soft. I smiled but couldn't help but notice how sad she sounded.

I watched silently as Mikhail jumped off his bed and rummaged around in the toy box. He came back with a new doll in his hand. I couldn't see it well, but I did manage to notice the short brown/blonde hair.

"What about Daddy? Where does he go?" asked Mikhail. He went and placed the doll in the master bedroom. Mika scowled at him.

"We don't have a Daddy in my doll house," she said.

"But every perfect family has a Daddy!" insisted Mikhail. I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Fine, but Uncle Adrian is not our Daddy," said Mika.

"Finally somebody agrees with me!" muttered Mikhail, triumphantly.

"What did you say?" Mika asked him, eyes narrowed.

"I said if Uncle Adrian isn't our Daddy, then who is?" Mikhail lied smoothly. He definitely got that from me.

Mika gave him one last look before going over to the toy box. She came back with another doll, this time with brown, shoulder length hair. She went and put the doll next to the other doll in the master bedroom.

"This is our Daddy." She said. Mikhail's eyes went big and I gasped loudly. The twins whirled around, surprised.

"Momma… we didn't know you were here," said Mikhail, the first to recover himself.

"I… um… I just got back half an hour ago and I was in the other house," I said, sniffing slightly.

"Momma?" said Mika, tentatively.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you mad at us?" she asked.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" I said. Mika just looked at the doll house.

I bent down at level to the twins and my eyes scanned over the seven figurines and stopped when they came to 'Adrian' and 'Dimitri' in the bedroom. I laughed out loud at thinking of _those_ two in a bedroom together, before remembering the situation and grimacing.

"You're upset," said Mike. He put his small hand against my face and I put mine on top of it and squeezed.

"Not upset, just a little amused," I smiled at them. "Do you really want a daddy that bad, huh?"

Mikhail began to nod but Mika nudged him.

"Not if you don't want one, Momma," she said quickly.

"We'll get you both a Daddy then," I said, nodding to myself. I stretched my hand out and picked up mini Adrian and Dimitri and put them behind the doll house. "But for now, there's just the five of us, 'kay?" They nodded, not wanting to upset me.

"Does anyone else sense a family hug coming on?" asked someone. I turned around to see Lissa standing by Mika's bed.

**Huh, just dragged the scroll down to write the bottom AN and read the last line – cheesy huh? Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I should hopefully have the next one up sometime in June, bear in mind both my beta and I have our end of year exams at the moment so we're sort of busy revising :/ **

**So yeah… if you want to mail me or anything, hope I don't disappoint by replying late. But you can always follow me on twitter Enn_Kay**

**If you have a minute, review and let me know what you thought of the chap or just ramble about anything you want, exams? Want me to checkout your fics? Dimitri? What you ate yesterday for dinner? Irdc :L I could do with a laugh amid all this exam stress :L **


	19. Chapter 17

((**AN – I AM SORRY FOR NOT UD'ING! I know I said I would and everything but I've been so busy with everything and also I just joined a forum so I'm trying to make that work and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a while because I also had writers black but big big thanks to my Beta Poppy Salvatore Ozera who managed to reel this out within a couple hours! She's awesome, go check her stuff out!))**

After a little nap, I went to find Adrian to ask him whether he was coming with us or not. I went in to the living room, followed by Dimitri where I finally found the man in question.

"_I _can come if you want. I haven't got any shifts until the weekend," said Dimitri. I gave him a thoughtful look, which he mistook. "Well- that's if you don't mind."

"_I _do, though," said a sharp voice. I looked away from Dimitri to see Tasha enter the room, one hand over her stomach and the other holding a giant, triple chocolate cookie. I stopped myself from the temptation of retorting with 'who cares if you do?' No need to draw her any more into the conversation than she already was.

"You guys going out? I wouldn't mind joining you, I know you've been _dying _to show me around Rosemarie," said Alec, appearing behind Tasha with a little wink. To be honest, I didn't have enough energy left to reply back with a snarky comment or even scowl.

"I would love to show you around!" gushed Tasha. Alec gave her a wide eyed look. "You know, if I wasn't… Anyway you wouldn't want to go out with Rose. You'd have to baby sit the twins."

"But I thought Dimitri was going as well?" said Alec. I just stared at Tasha in astonishment.

"Well he isn't," said Tasha icily.

"Says who?" said Dimitri, standing up straight and folding his arms over his chest. Tasha looked at him for a few seconds.

"I do," she said finally.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere," said Dimitri suddenly. I'd had my attention on Tasha and now I whirled around to face Dimitri. He had a sort of dazed look.

"I'm just gonna go and eat something…" announced Alec walking off towards the kitchen. I turned back to the doorway to see his back.

"But you just ate…?" I said, confused. I looked up at Tasha who was looking at me with a smirk. Dimitri was still standing there, staring into space. What was going on? I touched my head lightly, wondering if I was going mad. I turned to ask Adrian but he was furiously tapping away at his phone. I shook my head to clear it. It must be the lack of sleep, I decided.

"Well in that case..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"What about Lissa and Christian?" asked Adrian, looking up at me.

"Nah they're busy. Kirova's having some sort of meeting for all the school staff," I sighed.

"I thought you were a teacher too?" asked Tasha. I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Yes but I'm a bit special aren't I?" I replied sweetly. From the corner of my eye, I caught Dimitri raise one side of his mouth in a smile. See, it _was_ just my imagination.

"Huh," said Tasha retreating back to the kitchen, probably to find some more junk to go with the cookie.

A phone chimed and Adrian patted his pocket then took out his iPhone to check his texts. He glanced up to see Dimitri and me looking at him expectantly.

"Just my mum. Reminding me about some random dance at the Court," he said casually waving it off. "Look Rose, if you really want, I'll go with you."

"I love you Adrian!" I squealed giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as he laughed. I didn't miss Dimitri's small, sad smile before he turned away from us.

Just then Vicki bounded into the room.

"Hey D, wanna go out?" she asked her older brother. Dimitri looked as if he was about to object. "Come on! Some quality brother and sister time! You owe me some anyway."

Dimitri sighed in defeat.

"Anything for my little sister," he told her. Vicki grinned up at him and then turned to give Adrian a wink which he returned. I looked at him suspiciously and he just shrugged guiltily.

It felt nice to be out of the Academy, and after a lot of contemplation, we'd decided to go ice skating and then go eat at McDonalds. Adrian had wanted to go to some posh restaurant but I'd insisted that I could never eat any of that snobby food. Yeah, it was always fries and a Mac for me. And don't forget the McFlurry!

Ice skating was fun. As fit and coordinated I might be, I had never mastered that particular sport. Where most Moms were out there teaching their kids to skate, I was the one clinging onto an amused Adrian while Mika and Mikhail showed me 'how it's done'.

When we finally got out of the hell rink, we made our way to the bottom floor of the mall where all the food courts were.

"Okay what drinks do you guys want?" I asked Mika and Mikhail.

"Fanta!" they said in unison.

"Adrian?"

"Hmm?" he said. I looked at him to see that he was on his phone – again. I gritted my teeth angrily. "Did you say something?"

"I said, what drink would you like?" I repeated myself.

"Oh, water for me please," he said absent-mindedly. That was odd. Adrian never went for water. True, he had stopped drinking but he still liked a coke every now and then.

"Okay then, that's two Fanta's, one bottle of water and-"

"And one large coke, no diet, full sugar, got ya," said the hot guy behind the counter, giving me a little wink. I blushed slightly. I came here so much; most of the staff knew what I liked and what I didn't. Was I supposed to be embarrassed?

It was miserable. Okay the food was good - who am I kidding? The food's always good. The kids seemed to be enjoying it anyway. They'd opened their Happy Meals and were now crawling around, pretending to fight. To any passers-by we'd look like the perfect family. But in honest, we were far from it. Adrian sat through the whole meal on his phone. He must've eaten maybe four-five chips and gulped down half his bottle of water. And the rest of the time he's eyes were glued to his phone.

A couple of times he'd lift his head up and glanced around the food court and up towards the higher levels of the mall and he'd smile to himself - I think to himself anyway. I even caught him sneaking a glance at me. I didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed. But I could hardly tell him to put his phone down. After all I'd practically made him come.

As I sat there, slurping my coke, I noticed a waitress staring at us. Correction - staring at Adrian. She was cleaning a table directly opposite us, but she was cleaning it for like five minutes. To me, the table looked shiny clean. But the waitress didn't seem to agree.

She was petite, with fiery red curls bouncing up and down every time she moved her head. She had the most amazing blue eyes, a small sharp nose, brilliant red cheeks and to-die-for lips. I had to admit; overall she was quite pretty with her bold feline looks.

Adrian suddenly looked up as if he could sense someone staring at him. He smiled slightly and she returned it with a wink. Then he went back to his phone. He's just being polite, I told myself, just being himself. …Wait… Why was I reassuring myself? What did I care if he was smiling at the waitress? I was the one who was killing him because I didn't love him. And suddenly I wondered, had the tables turned?

The waitress made her way over to our table and coughed to get Adrian's attention.

"Can I get you anything? Another drink, perhaps?" she said. She may be pretty, but she had the most annoying, high pitched squeaky voice. I nearly cringed away from it. It wasn't usual for the waiters to ask you if you wanted anything, not at McDonalds anyway.

"Ah, thank you for the offer but I think we're okay," said Adrian politely. The girl gave out a shrill giggle.

"Of course, I'm sorry," she laughed. But when Adrian continued to look at her in confusion she added, "Your water. I didn't realise it was still half full. Silly me!"

Okay. This girl was weird.

"Uncle Adrian?" piped up Mika suddenly.

"Yes darling?" said Adrian turning to her with adoration in his eyes. He had that look a lot when he looked at Mika. I had only ever seen him look at two other people like that – Me… And Vicki.

But before Mika could so much as utter a word, the waitress burst into another round of giggles. I stared at her pointedly.

"Uncle, huh? And here I was, thinking it was Daddy!" she said. I stopped myself from saying 'It _is_ Daddy'. It would do me no good seeing as Mika had already called him Uncle. "I'm not usually this silly! I wonder what's gotten in to me…"

"Perhaps it's just my presence? I've been told similar things before," he grinned and gave her a wink_. _The girl burst into laughter again.

The two continued to talk, now moving on to the topic of names. The waitress' was Tasha. We're all bitches called Tasha?

And suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed back my chair, and with a feeble 'excuse me' stood up and walked off. I could feel the twins' stare and I think Adrian might have even called me.

I half ran into the toilets and then into a cubicle, and vomited. After I was done, I went to wash up. I looked a right mess. My hair had loosened and my mascara was smudged.

I was just about to grab some hairpins and face wipes when I realized I didn't have my bag with me. I'd left it in the ice skating place, and completely forgotten about it. That was _so _unlike me.

I sighed and washed my face anyway, drying it off with the rough tissues.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to leave. I started when I found Adrian leaning against a wall, phone in hand. But as soon as he saw me, he shoved his phone right back into his pocket. That was something new today.

I barely acknowledged him and was just about to walk right past him, when he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Rose?" he said, confused. I looked at him, and I mean _really _looked at him. Adrian was beautiful. He always had been, yet I just seemed to realized it now – five years too late apparently. I opened my mouth to answer but the words melted on my tongue. His eyebrows suddenly rose high on his forehead. "Oh my god, we're you crying?"

"No," I said too quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Rose," he said.

"I'm not," I replied.

"Yes you are," he said quietly.

"If you're so sure I am, then why are you asking?" I asked him angrily. He didn't answer me. I put a foot forward to leave but he yanked me back.

"Where are you going?" he said sharply. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I'm going to my children! And then we're going to go retrieve my bag from the ice skating place," I said but paused when Adrian's eyes suddenly shone. I gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged it off. "And then I'm going home. You can stay here if you want, not that it'd make much difference."

"Rose!" said Adrian, almost exasperated.

"What Adrian?" I said, in a similar tone. And then I noticed something. "Adrian, where did you leave the twins?"

"With Tasha," he said, like it was the most normal thing anyone could do.

"You left my kids with-with a waitress! Are you off your head Adrian?" I screeched. What annoyed me more was the almost satisfactory look Adrian was giving me.

"No I left them with Tasha. And I don't know Rose, am I off my head?" he teased me. I let out an angry half growl and looked over Adrian's shoulder to see if I could see Mikhail and Mika. I scanned my eyes around the room, twice pausing on our vacated table. But I couldn't see them anywhere. Adrian asked me, "What are you doing?"

I didn't reply and kept on looking around. Adrian got impatient and grabbed my shoulders and twisted me around. I shouted a 'what the-' and noticed a couple looking at me with concern from across the room. Adrian noticed too, so with a wink and one of his billion dollar smiles at the young couple, he pushed us both into the disable toilets.

"What is wrong with you Adrian?" I hissed but let him guide me, not wanting to make a scene as to get people worried.

"No, what is wrong with you?" he said, and for the first time today looking at me in the eye. I stared back him defiantly.

"Nothing," I said.

"Rose. You're lying to me again," he said.

"No, I'm not. I wasn't before either, now let me go Adrian," I said.

"Not until you talk to me. And yes you are, you can't lie for doughnuts, Rose!" said Adrian, his voice taking a teasing note at the end. I didn't laugh. Or smile. "Now back to my question; what's wrong? You've been acting so detached lately, and I know everything with the Strigoi and stuff has been harsh on you. But I know my Rose, and it takes more than that to break you down. So tell me. And no lies, okay?"

I looked at him thoughtfully. Was what he saying true? Had I been acting weird since the Strigoi attack? I hadn't felt weird… at least I didn't think so. I thought about the possibilities of running out of the toilet and away from Adrian. They were high. But there would be no point, because then I'd have to face him when we got home.

And Rose Hathaway wouldn't ever run away from an unarmed Moroi anyway. Great, now I'm referring to myself in third person. First sign of madness, I think. Maybe Adrian was right after all.

"I- I don't-" I said, honestly stuck for words. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Adrian. It's like everything was going brilliant, I had my twins, I had you as my best friend, Lissa, Christian… My life couldn't have got any better. And then all of sudden – this."

"What do you mean by 'this' Rose?" Adrian asked me softly.

"When _they_ came in January," I whispered.

"Dimitri."

Adrian said his name with an almost forgiveness. I knew that Adrian had always hated Dimitri for winning my heart instead of him. And the hatred grew even stronger when Dimitri left me pregnant. But I hadn't known he had forgiven him.

"Is this all Rose? Is that what has been upsetting you?" said Adrian, as if he could fix everything with a snap of his fingers.

"No, there's more," I said and immediately regretted it.

"More? Okay, tell me," said Adrian. I shook my head at him.

"I can't Adrian," I said softly.

"Yes you can, Rose," said Adrian, just as softly. I shook my head again. "Why not? Is something, someone stopping you?"

"No…" I said. Why hadn't I just said yes and shut him up?

"Then please Rose, for me?" he said.

"You're going to regret it," I said miserably. Adrian gave a laugh.

"Trust me Rose, there a few things in the world that you could say right now that would make me regret asking you. Unless you're about to tell me you have a Strigoi hiding under the bed, now that would be slightly hard to forgive. That's it isn't it? God knows what you two get up to at night!" he exclaimed!

"Adrian!" I protested, while laughing at the same time.

"Okay I'm just joking," he laughed. It took us both a few minutes to calm down. And when we did, Adrian said, "That bad, huh?"

"Yes," I said, though finding it hard to sound miserable anymore.

"And you're still not going to tell me?" he asked, though he seemed tired out by now, asking the same question over and over again. I kinda felt for him.

"How about we make a deal? We spend the rest of the day together, catch a movie maybe and then go home. And I feel like it then, and then I'll tell you. How's that sound?" I asked him. Adrian stood thoughtfully.

"Sounds reasonable," he said at last with a grin. "How about you go grab your bag and I'll pay and finish off here. Then we'll meet in front of the cinemas. Okay?" said Adrian.

"It's a plan!" I said, grinning. I realized then that we were still in the disabled toilets and my hands were slightly sticky with sweat so I went to wash them. Looking at the mirror on top of the sink, I could see that Adrian had got his phone out again. "Hey, ever plan on getting married to your iPhone?"

"Hu-what? Oh sorry," he said meekly, and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. I laughed and dried off my hands.

Just as I reached out for the door to get out, Adrian pulled me back again. What now? He bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Rose, no matter what, you know that I still love you, right?" he said. My heartbeat rose all of a sudden but I pretended to act normal.

"Yes Adrian, and I love you too," I said like it was the most simple thing ever.

"And whatever is about to happen when we leave..." he paused and looked around, grinning. "Leave this toilet, that doesn't change, okay?"

"Whatever happens," I promised and laughed. "Why do you look so worried? Come on what's the worst thing that could happen when we open those doors? Unless you're about to tell me you're a serial killer, then I can high-five you and tell you that I am one too!"

Adrian rolled his eyes at me and grinned. He put an arm around my waist and I had to stop myself from gasping. God, what was wrong with me? But Adrian hardly seemed to notice.

"Ready?" Adrian didn't wait for an answer and he flung the door open.

I squinted at the sudden burst of colour. It had been dark and gloomy in the disabled toilets. Adrian and I both started. Outside the door, hands on waist was the waitress, Tasha. She looked between me and Adrian, turned red and flounced off. Whatever we had been expecting waiting for us on the other side of the door, it definitely hadn't been that. We both burst into laughter.

When we had recovered I gasped.

"If that was Tasha, who's with the twins?" I said. Adrian tensed.

"They're over there, I can see them. I'll go grab them, you go get your bag," he said, giving me a light shove towards the exit which was about 5 feet away from us.

"I still can't see them…" I said, looking around anxiously.

"But I can, and that's enough for both of us right?" he said. What was he on about, we were talking about my kids here! "You trust me, Rose?"

"Yes…" I said easily.

"Then go," said Adrian. He turned around and started wondering through the crowds of people. I was tempted to wait for him to reach the twins, where ever they are and then decided against it. I had to trust Adrian, why would he be lying anyway? It made no sense.

I left McDonalds, and walked across the food court. I found my bag at the reception, where a middle-aged woman handed it over to me with a smile. I thanked her and then left. The cinema was on the third floor so I made my way to the lifts.

I had to wait less than ten seconds when the bell chimed, and the lift doors opened. I gave way to about half a dozen people in front of me who also got in. The lift was crowded with about fifteen people, though the sign near the button said it could carry 'up to 18 persons'. I was squashed into a corner, and I started going through my bag, making sure my phone and wallet was there.

The lift stopped on the second floor where nearly everyone got off and no one came in so I actually had space to breathe. I looked up to see who was in the lift with me and was surprised. A very tense looking Dimitri was standing across the lift, looking at me.

"Dimitri, I didn't see you there," I said smiling up at him. I think it was the first time we were alone in… days. "Where's Vicki? I thought she'd have laid you done with about a dozen bags by now."

"She has – I mean she did. But then she said she felt sorry for having me trail after her the whole day so she was going to go dump the bags in the car while I went and got us some cinema tickets," he said.

"Oh you're going to the cinemas too? Yeah Adrian's just taken the twins-" But I stopped mid-sentence. There was a loud bang and the lift bobbed up and down. I would've fallen forward straight on my face, if Dimitri's strong hands hadn't caught me.

"Thanks," I said. Dimitri just looked at me. "Um you can let go of my hands now, Dimitri."

Dimitri took another couple of seconds before he finally let go. Well, that was awkward. Then he went over to check the lift dials. A message suddenly blared around the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry for the inconvenience. We are having some technical difficulties with the elevators, but we should have them up and running within a few hours. Thank you for bearing with us.

And that was it. I was stuck in a lift with Dimitri Belikov for 'a few hours'. Could my day get any better?

**((So, any thoughts? :D))**


	20. Chapter 18

**AN: Sooo, not even going to bother saying anything… Just read and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Usual thanks to Poppy xx**

I leaned against the elevator's mirrored wall, and watched Dimitri try to pull open the lift doors. Even him with his intense strength couldn't do it. I contemplated on trying to help him, after all two pairs if hands were better than one. However, I soon decided against it. I'd seen this stuff in movies all the time - I shivered thinking about the film 'Devil' - and I knew that it wouldn't work.

Apparently Vicky had Dimitri's phone for some reason and I couldn't get any network on mine. The elevator voice had let us know that we should be out within the next couple of hours. We'd been in here for twenty minutes and already that felt like two hours to me. This was going to be a long wait.

Suddenly Dimitri let out a growl and kicked the door- hard. He muttered a few Russian swearwords (which I'dtaken the liberty of learning back in the day) and slouched against the opposite wall. I cocked my head to the side and watched him for a couple of minutes. There was something different about him but I couldn't place my finger on it. Then it dawned on me... he was wearing a new jacket.

"I missed you," I abruptly blurted out. Dimitri's head shot up and he stared at me, not believing I'd had such verbal diarrhoea. I quickly corrected myself. "Your duster. When you were away, I missed your duster."

"I missed it too," Dimitri said thoughtfully. I half wished there was a double meaning to his words.

"Oh my god Dimitri, your hair?" I shrieked jumping towards him and grabbing his short cut hair. Dimitri had cut his shoulder length brown hair off. And now his hair was so short, shorter than Adrian's. Why hadn't I seen it before? He was right in front me and I hadn't noticed it all this time. Without realising what I was doing I started tugging at Dimitri's short strands of hair.

"Ouch, Rose! What the-?" he said, wincing. Suddenly I started punching him, smacking him, pinching him. I hit every place I could reach, making sure I wouldn't leave any marks. Just a lot of pain. "That hurt! Cut it off-"

But nothing he said could stop me. Finally Dimitri had enough and he grabbed my wrists and pushed me up against the wall of the elevator.

"What's wrong with you, woman?" he half shouted.

"I should be asking YOU that? How dare you cut off your hair? You know how much I like your hair!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, Dimitri still had hold of my wrists, and he suddenly held on tighter as if he were afraid I might lash out again. He cocked his head to the side.

"You liked my hair?" he asked. I snorted at him.

"I fucking loved your hair!" I yelled at him, giving a maniacal laugh. I think I'm going crazy.

"But someone said you hated my hair... I can't remember who..." he trailed off. What was he rambling on about?

"I loved your hair! Do you hear me? I LOVED IT - Every single strand!" I continued with my rant. "And I loved your amazing brown eyes - god I still love those eyes! And don't even get me started on those perfect lips-

I had no idea what I was saying or what was happening but suddenly Dimitri slammed his lips onto mine. It wasn't even a proper kiss, nothing like anything we'd shared before. Just lip on lip contact, effectively shutting me up.

Just as quick as he had pressed his lips against mine, Dimitri was quick to back off. He pulled back and let go of my wrists like they had burnt him, only to reach up to hold my face between his hands. He leant down so our foreheads were touching and pushed me more against the wall. Pushed himself more against me.

"God... I've missed you, Roza," he whispered. I went to say something but Dimitri shut me up by covering my mouth with his hand. Damn why couldn't he have used his lips again? "Believe it or not, but not a single day has passed since I left you that I haven't thought about you. About the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you look at me just before I kiss you. Kinda like the way your looking at me right now... I don't care if you don't believe me Roza, but it's the truth and that's all I can give you."

"I believe you," I breathed. And that was all it took. Dimitri's face lit up as if he was a ten year old kid and Christmas had come early. Finally, after staring at me for long while, Dimitri kissed me.

He's kisses were soft and gentle but I was impatient and responded hungrily. Dimitri's fingers twisted into my hair and I cursed for not being able to do the same with his nonexistent hair. We were both breathing hard but neither could break the kiss.

Just then a little bell rang and the elevator doors started to open. Dimitri and I froze in our locked embrace. It was all in slow motion. One second we could hear cheering and clapping from the other side and then as the doors slid open more; a few gasps and... silence. Peering around Dimitri, I could make out at least seven people. By name; Ricardo, Vickie, Adrian, Tasha, Alec and the twins.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you very much for being patient with us. We would like to sincerely apologise for the delay and hope you have a good day."

And that was it. That's all they had to say. I felt like shouting back at it "YOU SAID A COUPLE OF HOURS!" Can you sue elevators?

But instead I just covered my face in Dimitri's shoulder.

The ride back home with everyone would've been awkward if not for my guardian angel: Adrian. I didn't even want to think about what was happening on Dimitri's end.

I mean, as we were coming out of the elevator, Tasha fainted. The woman literally fell back onto Ricardo and Alec who were both stood behind her. I would have burst out laughing had the security guards not suddenly appeared and helped drag her into some sort of medical unit in the middle of the mall.

Adrian, the twins and I had managed to sneak away from all the commotion and we were driving back to the academy right this moment. Adrian was grinning at me the whole journey but I had threatened to hurt him if he had said a word. I think the twins caught on too as they were both very quiet sitting in the back.

When we got in to our house, Lissa and Christian came rushing in.

"What happened? Ricardo called to say that Aunt Tasha was on her way to the hospital or something?" Christian said, looking a little worried. I always forgot those two were related. Adrian and I both opened our mouths to answer but then we turned to look at each other, both of us unsure of what to say. Mika sighed.

"Momma did something naughty," she told them. Adrian and I exchanged looks... well this should be interesting. Lissa bent down to Mika's height.

"Oh yeah? What did Momma do, sweetie?" she asked my daughter in a sweet voice, eyeing me suspiciously.

"She kissed Dimitri," Mika replied.

"She what!" yelped Christian.

"Uh-huh. We were there. Momma told us once that we weren't allowed to kiss anybody until we was old," Mike added, nodding his head furiously.

"Oh did she?" Adrian said, waggling his eye brows at me. He bent down next to Lissa and gave Mika a little peck on the cheek.

"Not that type of kiss, silly!" giggled Mika. Adrian pretended to frown.

"What other types of kisses are there?" he asked her. Mika turned to Mike and they both made disgusted faces.

"The yucky two lips one!" They both answered in unison.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to faint too!" I muttered.

"Like Aunt Tasha?" squeaked Mika.

"Tasha fainted?" Christian asked, catching up with us.

"Yep. And Uncle Ricardo and the other guy saved her. They were standing right behind her like this," Mike said, and demonstrated as he ran behind me. He frowned. "Why aren't you falling Momma? Don't worry I can catch you!"

"And me!" Mika added rushing away from Adrian and Lissa to join her brother. I turned to look at the others and we all burst out laughing. Oh dear.

"Guys, I think mummy was just joking," Adrian said, holding out a hand to Mika who immediately jumped into his arms. "Do you two want to come help me and Uncle Christian make some dinner?"

"But-" Christian started protesting but Mike grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the kitchen where Adrian was already headed.

"Come on Uncle Chrissie," he said, not liking Christian's slow response. I heard him ask as he walked away, "Can we make chocolate pudding for dinner? And then ice cream for dessert? Pleeease Uncle Chrissie?"

Once Lissa was sure they were gone she pulled me to a sofa and sat down opposite me.

"Talk."

I sighed as I recounted her the whole day's events and she listened silently, only bulging her eyes when it was appropriate. At the end she sat quietly for a while, as if to let my words sink in.

"Uh, earth tho Lissa?" I said, waving a hand in front of her.

"Right. Sorry," she opened her mouth as if to say something but then caught herself as she looked over my shoulder. "Uh... I need to talk to Adrian."

She just stood up and walked off. I turned around to look behind me to find Dimitri standing at the door. I jumped up and watched suspiciously as Lissa whispered something in his ear which made him smile. With a little pat, she left us alone.

Dimitri walked further into the room and stood hesitantly in front of me. When I didn't do or say anything, he started to talk.

"Rose. Roza," he said and that immediately put a smile on my face. "Tasha's alright by the way, incase you were wondering. The others are with her but Vicki and I came back."

"And how comes you're not with her then?" I asked him, not my favourite question but I needed to know his answer.

"I don't know. It just didn't feel right. But being with you... that felt right," he explained. "Roza, there's something going on here and I don't know what. I mean half the time I feel like I'm missing some part of my brain."

"I think I understand," I said nodding my head as I stepped a little closer to him. "I think I've been feeling the same way too, recently."

"Thank god I'm not going crazy," Dimitri said, also inching towards me. "We need to figure this out," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Together," I breathed as Dimitri's lips came crashing onto mine for the third time today. I think I heard a distant squeal - Viktoria? - but all I could concentrate on right now was Dimitri and his lips.

**Any thoughts?**

**I need a Twilight Beta, anyone interested? Mail or Review to let me know please xx**

**So I have a forum, it's pretty cool, there's a link on my profile if you want to check it out. Poppy also has a forum, hers is a story one. If anyone is interested mail or review and let me know…**


End file.
